Un pasado en común
by Haruna1998
Summary: Haruna es una chica lista, amable y talentosa en el fútbol, conoce a Ichinose, quiere encontrar a su hermano perdido, y tiene una muy buena relación con Goenji; pero hay personas que no les interesa que haya esa felicidad¿lo podrán arreglar?
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

HOLAAA!es un placer poder publicar esta historia, en ella , Haruna , vivirá, a la vez que Ichinose, una historia parecida, pero claro, en este fic habrá amor…

Aquí los Disclaimers, inazuma eleven no me pertenece…etc

Prólogo:::. TUUUUUU¿?

Una tarde normal en Inazuma , con Endou súper emocionado y el equipo sudando la gota gorda en el entrenamiento, ya con Ichinose en el equipo, y habiendo ganado a la antigua escuela de Goenji, se preparaban para el próximo partido, y allí estaba, el mago del campo, o así lo apodaban, en un cara a cara con endou, pero, en una distracción, el balón se le desvío, con una fuerza inmensa hcia una figura encapuchada, a un lado del campo, ésta, tan tranquila , devolvió el disparo especial de Ichinose con una fuerza inigualable, haciendo que el balón : pasara a la mano mágica de Endou, destrozara la red y se quedara empotrado en un árbol. Nadie del equipo se lo creía, era impresionante,entonces Ichinose saltó diciendo:

-Tuuuuu!-cosa que hizo que tooodos fijaran la atención en él.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo aquella figura destapando su rostro, dejando ver …

JEJEJEJE, soy mala, os voy a dejar cpon la intriga

-les gustoo?

-quien será el encapuchado?

-HASTA LUEGOOO!


	2. Chapter 2 Hermanito? O o

¿Cómo están ustedes?

Fudou: Calla, que pareces un payaso

Yo. Payaso serás tú cacho bobo…_dije con voz amenazante y un cuchillo

Fudou: De acuerdo, pero deja ese cuchillo ahí

(modo tierna) pero di los Disclaimers…(amenazandolo con el cuchillo)

Fudou: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a esta demente mental (ve que saco el cuchillo de nuevo), quiero decir, que es propiedad de Level-5-dijo mientras corria por su viidaç

Mis intervencionrd, irán entre paréntesis ( )

Los diálogos, con –

Y los pensamientos , si es en algún POV, se aclarará, pero si no, irán en _cursiva_.

Yo: Bueno aquí les dejo el CAPII

Capiiitulo 1: ¿Hermanito? O.o

Cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo quitándose la capucha y dejando ver el rostro de una chica con unos orbes azules profundos, un pelo azul marino ondulado hasta media espalda (aquí está más desarrollada) y de tez clara, pero no mucho; dejando ver una sonrisa.

Ichinose, sin esperar, se fue a abrazar a la chica, que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía…

Los chicos, no salían de su asombro, no era normal , que digamos , ver a una chica por allí tan linda y que supiera jugar tan bien al futbol, y para INRI, pasara a la mano mágica de Endou, como si fuera un juego de niños y encima, sin despeinarse, literalmente. Pero a un chico de rastras y ojos rubíes, tapados por unos googles, se le hacía aquella chica muuuy familiar, demasiado, diría él.

La chica, feliz por haberse encontrado, de nuevo, con su amigo Ichinose, no se quería separar de su abrazo con el chico. Pero claro,como no, debía estar Endou, y su preocupante obsesión por el fútbol , queriendo enterarse de donde, como , cuando y por que la chica sabía jugar al fútbol, se lanzó al ataque, ejem, quiero decir, a presenarse (jejeje, no me he podido resistir a ponerlo como un obsesionado por el futbol, cabeza de balón, que en el fondo, me cae bn, pero bueno, continuamos)

-Hoooola-dijoo el cabeza de balón digo, Endou- soy Endou Mamoru, encantado en conocerte …

-Igualmente, soy Haruna-dijo la chica con una sonrisa y se separaba del abrazo que había formado con Ichinose-un placer en conocerlos-concluyó con una sonrisa :D que dejó a todos impresionados, aquella chica , resplandecía , era como si fuera un alma pura.

-Soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol de Raimon-continuó Endou- juegas muy bien al futbol, ¿Estás en algún equipo?(Puuuf, este tio no espera , por favor)

-Mmmm, hacía bastante que no jugaba, ha sido como un acto reflejo-le dijo la chica, para asombro de muchos.

-Por supuesto que no-intervino Ichinose, por primera vez-pero las personas con talento natural, y que aman este deporte, jamás lo olvidan ¿ehh Haru-chan?

-Cierto, y eso, tu lo sabes por experiencia propia noo?- le dijo la chica, devolviéndole la jugada:D sonriéndole de forma burlona.

-Puede que si, puede que no.-le dijo él de la misma forma, dejando a todos los chicos intrigados por la forma en que hablaban.

ACLARACIÓN(jeje, es por si acaso)Por ahora, los únicos que saben del pasado de Ichinose, son Domon y Aki. =D

Endou le preguntó a la chica que si quería practicar con ellos , ésta se escusó y dijo que tal vez mañana, ya que debía arreglar los papeles de inscripción en Raimon. La noticia de que se trasladaría a su instituto los puso muy felices, quizás, podrían convencerla de que se uniera al equipo.

POVS HARUNA

No me lo puedo creer, mi nuevo instituto, y me encuentro con Kazu-chan, que alegría, pero, me ha llamado la atención un chico de allí, creo que era mi Hermanito, pero,nose, él antes, no tenía esos googles, no se que hacer , deberé preguntarle a Kazu-chan que qué puedo hacer al respecto.

FIN POVS HARUNA

POVS KIDO

No puede ser , mi hermanita es ella?¿ , lo dudo, ella murió eso fue lo que me dijeron mi padre adoptivo, los médicos se lo comunicaron, le preguntaré hoy en la cena, no creo que sea ella, mi querida hermanita murió en aquel fatídico accidente, pero el parecido… esa sonrisa, el nombre…. No sé que puedo hacer…

-Ya estoy en casa!-dije entrando en mi, casa(yo más bien diría mansión). Caminando hasta la mesa del salón.-Padre, Buenas noches, antes de cena, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta si no le molesta, claro está-le dije a mi padre, un poderoso hombre , de pelo gris y avanzada edad(unos 45 le echaría yo)

-Por supuesto hijo, siéntate y dime-me dijo aquel hombre.

-Padre, hoy , en el instituto, ha aparecido una chica, muy parecida a Haruna- le dije- usted, está seguro de que mi hermana falleció ¿No?

-Hijo-me dijo con los ojos tiernos, viendo que yo, ya comenzaba a entristecerme de nuevo, cuando me dieron aquella noticia, pasé semanas enteras sin querer admitir que mi hermanita había muerto, en aquel accidente de auto, cuando era traída para verme a mi nuevo hogar, no podía, me negaba, horas y horas llorando por ella, donde, solo mi padre me supo consolar, por ello estoy en deuda con él-, lo siento, aquello es irremediable, aunque no se pudiera localizar el cadáver de tu hermana, ella murió así lo dictaminaron los médicos que atendieron al chófer.

-Cierto padre, no volveré a caer en la tristeza –le dije para consolarlo, y que no se preocupara.

Y así comenzamos a cenar.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ENDOU E ICHINOSE

-Y desde cuando la conoces?, juega muy bien al futbol, debe haber practicado muucho-le preguntaba un cabeza de balón, digo, Endou a el pobre Ichinose que le había formulado la misma pregunta unas cien veces.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Endou-le dijo con tono resignado, por tanta preguntita- desde pequeños somos amigos, y NO practica desde hace mucho tiempo futbol, ya te lo dijo, fue un acto reflejo-dijo resaltando el NO.

-De acuerdo, ya está-dijo por fin nuestro, para nada cansino Endou (notese el sarcasmo)

-Bueno, hasta mañana, dijeron los dos despidiéndose.

Les gustóoo?-dije en modo tierna con estrellitas en los ojos.

FUDO: pues claro que no, si yo ni he salido, ha salido más hasta el cabeza de balón y el bobo de las rastas que yo.

YO (sacando el cuchillo) ¿Qué has dicho de MI Kido-kun?

FUDO (tragando por el miedo de verme con un cuchillo)

KIDO (apareciendo desde atrás todo enfadado), eso que has dichoo!

FUDO naaada, si yo ya me iba.

KIDO Y YO eso pensabamos..Esperamos que os guste. =D

YO espero poner la conti pronto,me ha dado un poco de penilla Kido por cuando sufrió cuando l del accidente de su hermana. Y que laaaaaargo me ha parecido el capii.

Un saludooo se despide Haruna-chan .


	3. Chapter 3 Cuanto Tiempo Sin Verle,Doctor

YO-Aquí estoy de nuevo, la verdad, subo la continuación gracias a las Gemelas Kaganime , enserio chicas, vosotras sois las que me dais ánimos, muchas graciaaas! =D

FUDOU-Puuf, como si te ayudaran en algo

YO- Claro que me ayudan, me dan apoyo moral , además, tú no puedes decir nada, que ellas me ayudan muucho más que tú

FUDOU-Sí, sí lo que tú digas.

YO-caso perdido…

FUDOU-Puede, pero sirvo para hacer los Eleven no le pertenece a Haruna-chan, si no a Level-5, que ellos sí hacen que yo salga en los capis.

YO-Pues si sigues diciendo cosas malas de las Gemelas Kaganime no saldrás en ningún fic mío.

Espero que les guste!

Capii2: ¡Cuánto tiempo doctor!

POVS HARUNA

¡Qué nervios! Mi primer día en Raimon, espero hacer amigos nuevos, y llevarme bien con todo el mundo. Pensaba mientras iba saliendo de mi casa , con la sorpresa de que me encontré con un chico que estaba ayer en el entrenamiento, éste al verme, se acercó a saludarme.

-Hola…¿Haruna era no?-me dijo aquel chico moreno, ojos marrones muuy oscuros y pelo de color crema peinado en muchas puntas hacia arriba.

-Hola-le respondí con una sonrisa, que creo, que por una milesima de segundo, le hizo sonrojar, naaaaa, serán imaginaciones mías-…Lo siento, pero yo no sé tu nombre.

FIN POVS HARUNA

POVS NORMAL

-Ahh, claro, soy Shuuya Goenji, un placer.

_¿!Goenji?no puede ser,¿ este chico es…? Pensaba Haruna con un gran asombro _(jejeje, con ganas de saber eeen?, seguid leyendo )

-Un placer, Shuuya Goenji-le dijo la chica ocultando su asombro-Yo soy Haruna Satō (significa ayuda, si lo sé lo he cambiado, ya lo entenderán =D)

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la escuela?-_Mmm ,me parece que se sorprendió al escuchar mi nombre, ya averiguaré el por qué. _Pensaba Shuuya Goenji.

-Claro, además te lo agradecería mucho, así no paso a la 2da fas, que sería merodear por el barrio buscando el instituto- le dijo la chica a Shuuya, el cual, sonrió, muy poco, pero algo es algo.

-Pues adelante,-le dijo el chico comenzando a caminar con ella.

POVS GOENJI

Jejeje, esta chica, no es normal, es el 1er día que paso con ella y ya me ha sacado una sonrisa, jejeje, eso le costó hasta a Endou, que está todo el día hablando con migo…La verdad, me gusta estar en su compañía…

Y ahora que me fijo… En ese momento, al chico le cubrió un sonrojo, bastante alto, que gracias al cielo, o eso creía él, paso desapercibido por la chica. Es que… Puff..., menudo cuerpo.

Qué edad tendrá?, se lo voy a preguntar…

FIN POVS GOENJI

POVS NORMAL

Nuestro goleador estrella le iba a preguntar la edad a Haruna, pero , cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la chica, se estaba despidiendo de él, desde lejos , ya que Ichinose, se la estaba llevando a rastras al salón de clases, y allí se quedó Goenji, despidiéndose con la mano y esperando que, su nada tardón capitán llegase, para irse juntos a clase.

Era extraño, normalmente , eran Kido y él el que esperaban a su atolondrado capitán para ir a clases, pero hoy, el ojirubí no se encontraba allí, muy extraño.

Cuando llegó Endou, 5 minutos antes… Los dos chicos se encaminaron para clase. Al entrar no estaba el profesor, pero Kidou si se encontraba allí, miraba por la ventana, la verdad, parecía triste, pero con esos googles…

Había un sitio libre, en el centro de la clase, junto el de Aki Kino, en eso, entró el profesor y pidió silencio, entonces pasó a presentar a un nuevo alumno.

Entonces entró Haruna, una chica un poco bajita, para la edad de los que estaban allí, pero un buen cuerpo, caderas marcadas y curas bastantes pronunciadas, que más de unas de allí quisieran poseer, el pelo azul marino, ondulado, hasta media espalda, unos ojos azules, muy profundos y brillantes, de una tez clara; la chica, entró con una sonrisa en el rostro, que a más de uno, dejó maravillado.

-Encantada de conoceros, soy Haruna Satō, vengo desde Alemania; un placer estar aquí. Tengo 14 años-esta revelación dejó a muchos impresinados, que hacía en su curso una chica de un año menos.

-¿14 años?,no me habían informado sobre su aumento de curso-le dijo el profesor a Haruna- ¿me lo podría explicar señorita Haruna?

-Bueno, en el instituto al que yo asistía en Alemania, vieron que mi nivel intelectual era mayor a la media, por lo que me ascendieron un curso; supongo que no habrá ningún problema, ya que he cursado primero, pero si quiere, le puedo traer una copia de mi expediente escolar- le respondió la chica, un tanto nerviosa , por las miradas que le dedicaban sus compañeros.

-No hace falta, tengo aquí sus notas del curso pasado-dijo el profesor empezando a mirar dicho papel, pero al acabar miró a la chica, con los ojos como platos-¿Usted ganado el premio a las mejores calificaciones obtenidas en primero?

-Sí, fueron mis compañeros del instituto los que me presentaron sin mi consentimiento, pero como ya había sido entregado, no me podía negar a participar, y, si tiene alguna objeción me gustaría sentarme, si quiere, me puedo quedar tras la clase a hablar sobre usted,no me gustaría que leyera todo mi expediente en voz alta, es algo que está prohibido- los chicos, inclusive el profesor, quedaron asombrados, aquella chica se sabía las normas de pe a pa, incluso a los profesores les costaba. El profesor de ese aula, les mandó tarea, mientras él, de vez en cuando, al estar mirando el expediente de HAruna, se sorprendía y la miraba como si fuera Einsten.

Pasó en todas las clases igual, los profesores, pasaban la hora leyendo el expediente academico y laminaban asombrados. La chica, ya acostumbrada, pasaba del tema y se concentró en la tarea.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, Endou, fue a abordar a la chica, pero Goenji, consiguió salvarla, ya que ese día no habría entrenamiento, ya que el entrenador, no podía asistir. La edcusa que en ese momento se le ocurrió al pelicrema fue decir, que la chica, iría con él a su casa, por lo que ellos dos se marcharin dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido.

-¿No será un problema que vaya a tu casa?-le decía Haruna, preocupada de que el pelicrema se enterara de su secreto, ya que ,iba a casa de Goenji….

-Tranquila, no hay problema, a mi padre no le importará- dijo el chico entrando en la casa con Haruna detrás. Al ingresar en el salón, allí se encontraba el padre de Goenji, éste le saludó, pero al fijar la vista en la chica, se sorprendió mucho.

-Un gusto volver a verte Haruna-le dijo el señor Goenji, dejando a su hijo muy impresionado.

-Lo mismo digo, doctor- le respondió la chica, dejando a Goenji con la boca abierta, de que se conopcían…

Yasta, eterno , bueno espero que les guste y poner pronto la contiii.

Un saludooo=D

Reviews?¿


	4. Chapter 4 Mi Pasado olvidado

Hoooola!

Siento la tardanza, es que tengo muuuchos examenes y puuuuuf, imposibleee! aahhh, casi me olvido, aquí hay alguien que se quier disculpar ¬¬

Fudou: Siento muchiisimo haber dicho que Katy y Lorena no ayudan a Haruna-loca, me pasé mucho...

Yo: ¡Que booniiitoo!Ya vuelves a ser el favorito :D

Fudou: si , pero tú no me quieres D: y eres mala con migo...

Yo: Yiaaaaaa, yo si te quieroooooo!, y a partir de hoy te trartaré mejor.

Someoka: puuuuuf, valla sensiblerias, mientras estos dos se reconcilian...: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Haruna-Loca, si no a sus creadores, Level-5, los cuales me hicieron suuuuperfeooo! D: que les hice yo!

Yo: sin comentarios... BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPII! :D

Capítulo3: Revelando el pasado, o una parte...

Y alli estaba Goenji, con los ojos como platos, mientras Haruna y el padre de Goenji(me referiré a él como doctor) comenzaban a hablar , olvidandose completamente de la presencia de Shuuya.

Doctori:me alegro mucho de verte,¿Cómo está tu padre?

Haruna: muy bien, ahora mismo está en Tailandia, visitando a los tios.(Que nivelazooo O_O)

Doctor:¿Y tú?¿Cómo estás físicamente?

Haruna: perfectamente, me recuperé muy bien, y llevo llendo a reabilitación 5 años, cuando me dijeron que me recuperé completamente, no dudé en volver a Inazuma, la verdad, ha cambiado mucho desde la íltima vez que la vi; además, tengo un asuntiyo pendiente...

Doctor: Felicidades, si no te importa me gustaría ver los informes, para asegurarnos que puedes practicar deportes y eso...Respecto a lo del instituto en Alemania, ¿qué tal? según me ha dicho tu padre, te ascendieron un curso...:D

Haruna: si, si , le ha informado bien-prosiguió la chica- además, así ayudé a la investigación sobre la enfermedad de un amigo :D

Doctor: ¡Qué bien!, me encantaría hablar sobre ese tema,¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar y así me cuentas?

Haruna: Si no molesto...Me encantaría, ya sabe que me gusta mucho hablar con usted.

Doctor:Claro que no es molestia, y además, te he dicho mil veces que no me digas de usted,Bueno, ahora vuelvo que voy a avisar a la Nana que te quedas a cenar.-dijo el señor Goenji, saliendo de la estancia.

Goenji lo estaba flipando , es decir que WAW , su padre, que nunca hablaba a no ser que fuera extrictamente necesario...hablaba con Haruna como si la concoiera desde pequeña(si tu supieras... WAjajaja)

Y la chica ahí estaba, esperando que Goenji saliera de un especie de shock...

Haruna: etooo...Goenji?

Goenji-saliendo del shock-¿Si Haruna?-manteniendo su boca cerrada, la cual quería hacer 100000 preguntas...

Haruna:¿no me vas a preguntar?

Goenji:la verdad, me muero por preguntarte, pero era por no incomodarte- dijo el chico sentandose en el sillon, la chica, se sentó al lado del susodicho.

Haruna: muy comprensivo por tu parte...Jeje, pero pareces buena persona, y además es tu padre muy buena gente, asi que...oregunta lo que sea- dijo la chica con una mirada triste.

Goenji: Bueno, etooo... de qué conoces a mi padre?-dijo el chico con tacto , ya que había notado como la chica se había puesto triste...

Haruna:Bueno, puees... pfff, te contaré la historia desde el principio.

Cuando yo era pequeña, 5aññitos, vivía en una casa muy lujosa con mi hermano, un año mayor que yo, y mis padres, eramos muy felices, pero ellos de vez en cuando, se hiban de viaje de negocios, por lo que mi hermano y yo nos cuidabams¡os mutuamente,je, eramos insparables, pero...-cuando la chica comenzó a contar la historia, sus ojos se perdieron, se fueron como al pasado, se notaba que le era difícil contar aquello-un día, a mi hermano y a mí nos dieron la fatídica noticia de que mis padre habían fallecido, la gente a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a mirarnos con lástima, no sabían qué hacer con nosotros...Por eso, nos lelvaron a un orfanato, allí pasamos unos cuantos meses, pero un día llegó un hombre que se llevó a mi hermano, nos pusimos muy triste, ya habían pasado dos meses que no veía a mi hermano, en ese tiempo, para recordarle, empecé a jugar al futbol, sabes, él era super bueno con migo, me dolió que se fuera; entonces me dieron la buena noticia que podía ir a verlo, en el coche, de camino hacia su nueva casa, no sé como, ni por qué, pero el chófer y o tuvimos un accidente; la más grave era yo, así llegué al hospital Inazuma, me tuvieron que operar, se me había incustrado una pieza de cristal en la pierna, y la tenía fracturada, a parte de unos cuantos golpes; me deserté dos días después, la verdad, me sentía desorientada, no sabía que había ocurrido, encima, me dijeron que mi hermano se había ido a España a estudiar. No quería seguir jugando al futbol, no podía, mi lesión era muy grave...Pero al cabo de unos días, el señor Soto, un gran hombre, me adoptó , al principio ni le tuve mucha confianza- decía la chica con una sonrisa- pero al final, cuando un doctor, muy amable, el cual me había operado, y dado ánimos me convenció de que era buena persona, lo acepté, aquel doctor era tu padre-dijo mirando al chico enfrente suya, el cual no se creía lo que le estaba contando- pasaron unas semanas, ya nada me retenía en esta ciudad, excepto tu padre, por lo que me fuí a estudiar fuera, Italia, Colombia, Corea... en todos esos sitios fuí a hacerme rebilitaciones, pero no funcionaba nada, en un viaje, a Inglaterra, conocí a Kazu-chan, me ayudó mucho, él pasaba por una lesión parecida a la mía, nos hicimos muuy amigos, pero nos tuvimos que separar, me fuí a Alemania, en tooodo ese tiempo no perdí el contacto con tu padre, en el instituto al que iba, daban muy buenas clases de medicina, allí investigamos sobre el caso de Ichinose y mío propio, encontramos una cirujía que era muy buena, por lo que ambos nos operamos, por lo que puedes ver, salió bien, por lo que tras acabar de cursar primero, vine de nuevo a Inazuma, la verdad, tengo la esperanza de encontrarme con mi hermanito...-la chica, al decir la última frase rompió en llanto, Goenji al verla así no dudó en abrazarla, odiaba haber hecho que recordara aquella historia del pasado, todo había sido culpa suya, por eso, se hizo una promesa, él, la ayudaría a encontrar a su hermano,

Goenji: estas mejor?, es culpa mía, no debí haberte prguntado lo siento- dijo mientras limpiaba aquellas lagrimas como gotas de luvia por esa piel tan suave y hermosa.

Haruna: no es tu culpa tranquilo, y graciias, me has sido de ayuda, eres una de las pocas personas a las que he tenido confianza de contarle esto.- decía la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

Goenji: me alegro que sea así-correspondiendo al abrazo- por ello, te ayidaré a encontrar a tu hermano ¿te parece?

Haruna. en serio harías eso?-mirandolo con los ojos abiertos como platos O_O-

Goenji: Por supuesto que si- que no haría yo por tí, eres muy fuerte, al haber pasado por todo esto , pesaba el chico mientras la volvia a abrazar.

_

!, lo subiiiii yaiiiiiii! bieeeeen, me encantaron sus reviews, me dan ánimo, gracias miiil, bueno, ya sabeis el pasado de Haruna, pero, que sucederá?¿que se le ocurrirá a mi retorcida meente?

DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPIII!

UN SALUDO Y GRACIAS POR LEER

NOS LEEMOS :D


	5. Chapter 5 Grrrr Ichinose

Hiiii my friends! Sorry, pero es que he tenido muuuuchos examenes y no he podido poner la contii!

Fudo: sisisisi, es verdad doy constancia de ello, no me ha dado la vara y eso es muuuuy compilcado...

Yo: n.n ¿Veis?, espera, QUE YO Te DOY LA VARA!

Fudo: bueno, a lo que ibamos u.u, Inazuma eleven le pertenece a level-5 , haruna, solo nos utiliza como medio de tortura y diversion.

Yo: ... ah siii una cosilla, jeje, es que el capi lo he escrito con el movil y han salido caracteres extraños al pasarlo al ordenador, como este Ã'a intentare quitarlos pero seguramente se me escaparan algunos losientoooo!

Que disrfruten del capii ^.^

Capitulo 4 : El diagnostico del Doctor

Tras haber cenado con Goenji y el doctor(lo sigo llamando asi)Haruna se dirigia hacia su casa , acompañada de Goenji, cone l pretexto de que le podria suceder algo...(Sisisisisis Claaaro)  
>Goenji: Oye Haruna, Â¿te uniras al equipo?<p>

Haruna: Jeje, te pareces a Endou,dijo la chica con un sonrisaa.

Goenji: ¡Oyeee! , eso es un insulto grave contra mi persona- le dijo el chico de cachondeo ( vaaaayaaa sonrisitas, no sabia de esa faceta Goenji: anda, calla y escribe Yo: pero si eso hago, goenji: Vamoooos!)

Haruna: cierto,-dijo mientras reia- pero no lo se supongo que esperare que tu padre revise los informes y eso . :D

Goenji: Entiendo, pero de verdad que no habias entrenado? es que chutaste muy fuerte, hastab a mi me hce falta una Hittatsu para ronmper la mano magica de Endou...

Harunah de verdad,bueno, esta es mi casa- dijo la chica deteniendose. Junto a una casa(mansion... Diria yo) de color blanca , con una verja de color gris y un graaaaa...aaan jardin lleno de flores y arbustos u en e centro una fuente de agua con la forma de un delfin.

Goenji: si esto... ¿Casa? No querrias decir ¿Mansion?

Haruna: etooo...jeje, supongo que si...

Goenji: ya veo, bueno ya me voy , dijo dandose la vuelta, aguantando las ganas de volver a abrazar a la chica en sus brazos, era una sensacion que le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Haruna, con un impulso de la piel, una necesidad, como un reflejo, abrazo al chico , mientras le decia al oido que gracias por ayudarle a superar lo del accidente en su casa, el chico ante esto, se dio la vuelta y undio la. Cabeza en el pelo de aquella chica mientras la abrazaba, y ella le rodeaba el pecho con las manos.

El chico, con una voz ronca le susurro al oido que fue un placer, ante esto se separaron y Haru na le beso. Muuuy cerca de los labios la mejilla, despidiendose de el.

Goenji iba todo el camino de regreso con la mano en el lugar donde le habia besado.

Goenji y Haruna, pensaron a la vez ¿Por Que Me Siento Asi? Lo/a acab de conocer, ¿por que?

Haruna, se encontraba en su habitacion de un celeste palido, enoooorme, com un portatil, un mega-hiper-super-ultra-armario, una televiosion ultima generacion plana con Hd y todo lo que se les ocurran y una cama enorme con un dosel alrededor, junto a un piano celeste, una mesa de trabajo! Libros etc... , la chica, al entrar en su cuarto se tiro sobre el colchon , y cerro las cortinass que rodeabam su cama, no se lo bcreeia, aquel chico, habia besado a aquel chico, le caia muy bien, y por que no admitirlo era muy guapo, espera ¿Guapo? No , el era sexy y estaba como un queso Haruna, ante este pensamiento se quedo como un tomatito cherry u/u.

Despues de que se bañara, en su super mega ultra baño, la chica se puso su pijama de seda celeste y llamó a Kazuya, tenia que hablar con el de una cosa muy importante…

PORLA MAÑANA

Los dos chicos se encontraron en la puerta y se saludaron.

Goenji: Haruna, mi padre dice que luego te pases por casa que te tiene que dar el informe o algo asi-le dijo el chico.

Haruna:mmmm, bueno, es que hoy debo ir al hospital Inazuma, Â¿puede ser maÃ±ana?

Goenji: Si vas al Hospital puedes pasarte por el despacho de mi padre, asi te dara el diagnostico.

Haruna: muchas gracias, pero, Â¿me podrias acompaÃ'ar? Es que no se donde es, mi padre me dijo que fueraz, pero seguramente el despacho de tu padre no lo localice...

Goenji: por supuesto, te parece bien ver el entrenamientl y luego ir al hospital.

Haruna: encantada Goenji Shuuya. :D le dijo con una sonrisa, quedando en ello, los dos chicos se dirigieron al aula, para no llegar ytarde.

Las clases pasaron normal, ejem* es decir, el profesor. Explicaba, los alumnos pasaban del tema, y cuando preguntaba, respondian; o Goenji o Kido o Haruna, los demas le deberian hacer una estatua a cada uno, les estaban librando de Responder.

En el recreo Ichinose se fue a hablar con Haruna aparte del grupito.

Ichinose: y bueno, que tal en Alemania

Haruna: Muy bien, jejejeje y tu en inglaterra?

Ichinose:muy bien, me alegro de estar de nuevo con mis viejos amigos, pero... Â¿Que era eso de lo que me tenias que hablar que me dijiste por telefoino?

Haruna: pues...

FLASH BACK

Haruna se preguntaba que quien seria ese chico , le parecia su hermanito, pero deberia preguntarle a Kazu-chan. Por eso lo llamo al telefono.

Ichinose: Aloo?

Haruna: Kazu-cha, ma ña na te tengo que preguntar una cosa Â¿neee?

Ichinose: Ok, pero... No puedes decirmelo ahora.

Haruna: no es un tema delicado.

Ichinose. Ok, maÃ'ana hblaremos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Haruna: kazu-chan ,me suena mucho Kido, el chico de rastas y googles

Ichinose: pueees, ni idea de que , lo siento , pero si quieres , le pregunto a domon, el estaba antes en el mismo equipo de kido Si?

Haruna: ok, gracias Kazu-chan- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba y este le correspondia, lo que ambos no sabian es que desde una esquina, oculto, se hallaba Goenji, ahora, con una informacion que podria ser util, pero , con el coraozn en un puÃ±o Â¿ellos son solo amigos no? Pensaba Goenji con sigo mismo mientras se dirigia a la azotea a despejarse; Pues querido, por lo quie parecen se quieren mucho, decia la conciencias de goenji para meter cicaÃ±a. Pero... Bueno, ya le preguntare a Haruna...

Tras pasar todas las clases, con el mismo procemiento de antes ( respondian siempre los mismos )

Los chicos se encontraban entrenanod cuando la vista de todos se fijo en haruna que llegaba .

Haruna: eto...Â¿Les importaria que me quedara a ver el partido?, si quieren puedo ayudar-dijo la chica con un sonrojo, que la hizo ver muy tierna ! Lo primero hacia los jugadores y lo segundo hacia las managers del equipo.

Aki: i Seria un placer haruna!

Natsumi: por mi..., eres solo una cria.

Haruna: gracias aki ^-^, respecto a ti , dijo refiriendose a Natsumi, A palabras necias, oidos sordos. Este comentario hizo reir a todos, eso no se lo esperaban, jejeejejejejeje, mientras tanto Natsumi se encontraba con una cara de tomato con picante extra fuerte.

Y asi siguio el entrenamiento, en el descanso, las chicas le dieron agua a los chicos.

Kido: Chicos, algo no cuadra, los pases que dan no son coordinados, y no es el mismo problema que cuando yo me uni al equipo.

Haruna: asi que tu tambien lo has notado...Bueno lo que ocurre es que al tener a goenji como delantero derecha, todo el ataque es mayor por esa parte, y como ichinose esta en la parte izquierda, el ataque izquierdo y la defensa derecha es muy debil, por lo que los pases son mas debiles, de ahÃ que no marqueis goles a Endou, a parte de que si Endou doblara mas la mano al sacar la mano magica obtendria mas energia- explico a los chicos dejandolos con la boca abierta 0o0.

Kido:mmmm, asi que era eso...si no es mucha pregunta Â¿Como lo averiguaste?

Haruna: simple, como tu estas de centro y Kaze de centro de defensa, mas o menos se compensa, pero al haber un desequilibrio de potencia en la defensa y atque, todo falla.

Kido: Claro! Pues ya sabeis, a entrenar!

Endou: ¡Un momento! ¿Y lo de mi mano magica?

Haruna: Amm eso... Es que es parecida a una tecnica que hacia y al girar mas la mano, ganaba mas potencia, sino me crees, prueba, aaaah, y tambien, Goenji , ichinose y kido no deberian entrenar con vosotros, ya que lo que haceis es dejar que hagan todo,, asi que ...

Kido: mañana comenzaremos entrnamientos, al menos 3 dias, individuales.

Haruna: exacto, y yo entrnare a Endou, si no te parece mal

Endou: por supuesto que no!

Haruna: bien, pues si asi es… Mañana tras las clases iremos a entrenar, eso si, te pediria un favor…

Endou: claro, cualquier cosa por mi nueva entrenadora!

Haruna: hoy tienes PROHIBIDO entrenar, por lo que para no aburrirte, que te parece si llevas a Aki a casa sii?¿

Endou:¿sin entrenar?NOOOOOOOOOOO CATAAAASTROFEEEE! De acuerdo, pero por que me voy con aki. Dijo el chico tras haberse tirado de los pelos y llorar desconcsoladamente.

Y con eso, los dos chicos se fueron, dejando a una pelirroja apretando los dientes por la suerte que teia aquella chica, pero se vengaria, eso seguro

La chica y Goenji se dirigian al hospital Inazuma, donde el padre de Goenji, le daria su opinion sobre la cirugia de Haruna, y si podia practicar deportes , y su salud si habia empeorado o no...

Los dos entraron en el hospital, y desde alli, subieron al 2do piso y se dirigieron al despacho del señor Goenji. Al llegar a la puerta correspondiente, ambos chicos llamaron , y tras abrir la puerta, el señoor Goenji , les dijo que tomaran asiento.

Doctor: bueno haruna, tu operacion tuvo mucho exito-comenzo a decirle el doctor-y por lo que veo, tardasteis bastante en dar con el metodo ideado; ante esto la chica, lo unico que hacia era afirmar con la cabeza. Pues, debo darte la enhorabuena, todo esta perfectamente, pero es mejor que estes 15 dias sin practicar deportes; para que se adapten bien tus musculos y huesos, eso es todo , pero te pediria que al menos, como supongo que jugaras al futbol, tengas cuidado, hay personas que no juegan limpio, ya te lo explicara Shuuya al salir de aqui.

Haruna: entiendo, muchas gracias por todo, para no incomodarle mas, ambos nos iremos, muchas gracias por despidio la chica incorporandose y saliendo de alli junto a Goenji.

Haruna, mientras iban saliendo de alli, le pregunto a Goenji que quien era esa persona que jugaba sucio, como dijo anteriormente el padre de Goenji, este, al recibir aquella pregunta, dijo que seria mejor que se fueran a otro sitio para hablar tranquilamente.(Jejejeje, no sera que quieres estar solito con ella nooo? Goenji: u/uc-como d-dices e-eso! Yo: wajajajja pilladoo!Goenji: n/n mmm, puede….)

Llegaron a la torre de metal, el tan preciado sitio de Endou, pero como este no estaba alli, pueees…. Bueno, los chicos se sentaron en una de las bancas , y asi Goenji comenzo a contarle:

Como habras notado, yo llevo jugando poco tiempo en Raimon, llegue tras haber salido del futbol frintier y que no volveria a jugar, eso es lo que me prometi, para siempre,pero los chicos de Raimon camniaron mi forma de pensar, consiguieron que volviera a jugar ak futbol, al cual deje a causa de…-el chico mientras contaba eso, intentaba no llorar, aquello era desesperante- a causa de que era buen delantero, un hombre,el capitan de la escuela teikoku, mando atrpellar a mi hermanita, actualmente, ella esta en coma…- tras decir aquello el chico empezo a llorar. Poco pero a llorar, la chica, al ver esto, no dudo en abrazarlo, a lo que el chico, sorprendido por aquello correspondio feliz,

Haruna: debe ser muy duro… Gracias por contarmelo… :D

Goenji: lo volveria a hacer, aunque nos conozcamos desde hace poco te tengo mucha confianza…

Haruna: Gracias.

Goenji: esos i, no permitire que a ti te hagan daño aligual que hicieron con Yuka.

Haruna: muchas gracias, de veras, eres una de las pocas personas que se interesan por mi bienestar, como tu a Kazu-chan.

Goenji, tras escuchar aquel nombre…. Se sintio maaal, pero en ese momento disfrutaria de la compañía de aquella chica.

Y alli se quedaron los dos, viendo la puesta de sol, Haruna concsolando a Goenji, feliz de importarle…

CONTINUARA:

Les gustooo? Dos mil y pico palabras…. :D tengo unas preguntitas:

¿Quieren a Goenji celosillo?

¿Y que sufra un poco?

¿Qué natsumi intente vengarse y que acabe peor?

¿Qué endou empiece a sentir cosas por alguien?

¿Me van a dejar chocolate por el fiic?

UN PLACER LEERNOS, ESPERO PONER PRONTO LA CONTIII CHAOOOO!


	6. Chapter 6 Decepcion y entrenamiento

YA. ESTOY AQUI!

Fudou: me dejaste sordo...

YO: es que es que es que... SE ME HA OCURRIDO UNA HIPERIDEA!

Fudo: asi? Mirada desconfiada

YO: pues clarooo! Es genial genial genial Wajajajajaja

Fudo: Me gusta tu risa

YO: enserioo?

Fudo: siii ^^

YO: se consigue con la practica pero ya te enseÃ±are, sin mas el capii

Fudo: Inazuma Eleven no pertenece a ... PASO! Ya lo saben ustedes! Que quiero a aprender a reirme como un loco maniaticoo :D

Yo: Que les guuuste muuuchoo!

Aclaracion; si se habla en otro idioma saldra /idioma/ texto

Capitulo 5 : etooo, no , yo... Da =

Era por la maÃ±ana, mas concretamente un miercoles, un pesado miercoles para Yuuto Kido, el cual, seguia rondandole en la cabeza todo sobre aquella chica, pero su padre le habia dicho que NO era su hermanita asi que salio del catre y se fue a duchar, tras aquello salio del cuarto, desayuno y se fue al colegio andando, no queria llamar la atencion. Cuando estaba saliendo del denominado "Barrios de los ricos"(menudo nombre... -.-*) se encontraba salieendo Goenji, pero iba acompaÃ±ado si, de la chica nueva, ambos iban riendose y algo (muy poco) sonrojadiitos(wajaja, si parecian tomates cherry). El chico decidio acercarse, por tal de no ir solo, se acerco y saludo a los dos chicos.

Kido: Hola, le importa que los acompaÃ±e?

Goenji. Siiiii! Siii me molesta quiero estar soooolamente yyoooo xcon ella, pensaba el goleador estrella de raimon; espera, yo he pensado esooo? Empezo a cuestionarse a el mismo.

Haruna: por supuesto Kido. Le respondio aquella chica .Entonces comenzo a sonar el movil de la chica, al sacarlo, se dieron cuenta que era una BlackBerry celeste, con un llaverito de PaulFrank.

/Ingles/

Sisi...ya vamos...que si... 5 calles... Si pesado... Siiiii,!

/aleman/

Que noo! Ya vamos...pesadooo!

/frances/

Adios seÃ±or para nada controladooor!

/espaÃ±ol/

Haruna: Â¿vamos?

Kido y Goenji: O.o

Haruna: Â¿chicos?

Kido: Â¿Â¿ si vaaamos, pero etooo... Â¿De donde decias que eras?

Haruna: Puees naci aqui, pero luego fui a Corea, Francia, Inglaterra, Belgica, Peru, etc...(Paso de poner mas paises jeje, imaginense el que mas les guste)

Kido: Ya veo...(Onooooo, haruna: quue paasa? Yo: Kido sospecha algo haruna: -.-* tipico en ti, hacer estoos dramas, yo: mmm, puede :D)

Cuando llegaron al colegio, se encontraron con Aki en la puerta, la cual al ver a Haruna la saludo como si se conocieran desde hacia siglos, a lo que la otra chica respondio igual. Y asi, ambas se fueron cogidas del brazo y hablando tranquilamente, dejando a unos impresionados, goenji y Kido en la puerta esperando a un despistado y tardon, cabe destacar capitan.

Al entrar el profesor en clase, los alumnos se sentaron en sus sitios, cuando lo hicieron, el profesor, dijo que Les daria un aviso una chica del comite estudiantil. Entonces llego una chica con el uniforme del Raimon, de una cabellera negra y lacia , y unos ojos oscuros.

Chica sin importancia a la cual no me molestare en poner el nombre: Bueno chicos y chicas, les tengo preparada una GRAN sorpresa...

CONTINUARA: es broooomaaa, jeje, era para ver sus caras...:D grrr* continuaaaaa!(Fanaticass adictas a inazuma) sisisisisi, continuemos mejor.

C.s.i(chica sin importancia): dentro de unos 10 dias... Habra una fiesta de primavera!

Ante esto, los chicos quedaron con cara de que pasa aqui? (WFT) y las chicas, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas.

Aki: Â¿Iras no Haruna ? - pregunto en un murmullo.

Haruna: Supongo, pero deberan invitarme.

Aki: no deberias preocuparte por ello, de todos modos, se mueren por ti casi todos los chicos...

Haruna: Bueno, pero me da a mi que tu iras con un castaÃ±o un poquillo despistado o Â¿no?

Aki: u/u Â¿Que insinuas?

Haruna: Naaadaaa

Ichinose( sentado tras las chicas) : haruna, como buen hermano mayor postizo tuyo que soy, espero que vayas con migo al baile

Haruna: sera un placer oni-chan-dijo la chica imitando la voz de cuando era pequeÃ±ita.

Ichinose: muchas gracias :D

Haruna: denada onii-chan.

C.s.i:como iba diciendo, en el baile, abra, por supuesto, un rey y una reina; y ademas estan OBLIGADOS A ASISTIR!

Ante las ultimas frases mencionadas. Pasaron dos cosas:

1) Los chicos se deprimieron muuuucho.

2) Una malvada pelirroja, desarrollaba un plan de venganza super perverso(segunella)

C.s.i: Bueno, el tema sera sobre la antiguedad, asi que deberan ir vestidos de gala.

Mas murmullos.

C.s.i: y por supuesto...

Pensamientos:

Chicos: que NO lo diga

Chicas: que SI lo diga

C.s.i: deberan bailaaar!

Hechos:

Chicos: con aura depresiva morada.

Chicas: con grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

C.s.i: y eso es todo, muchas gracias por su atencion...

Tras pasar las clases, todos los chicos queria pedir que les acompañaran las chicas que ellos querian, y nuestro goleador de fuego, no iba a ser menos, pero al llegar al lado de la chica en cuestion, escuchó parte de una conversación que destruyo sus ilusiones.

Haruna: por supuesto que ire con tigo Kazu-chan

Ichinose: muchas gracias.

Haruna: con lo que yo te quiero no hay por que darlas, ademas soy nueva, y un año menor que todos los de mi clase, quien querria ir con migo.

Ichinose: Si, puede que tengas razon en lo que has dicho, excepto en lo últtimo, ya que estoy seguro que muchos chicos querrian ir contigo.

En ese momento, por n o salir mas dañado, Goenji se fue de alli, con el corazon en un puño, encontrandose con una pelirroja, la cual, estaba llevando su plan a cabo;

Natsumi: etooo, goenji, ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? Es que comos somos los mas populares y eso, piemso que deberiamos ir juntos. Decia la chica con una sonrisa maligna.

Goenji empezó a pensar, si no podia ir con Haruna, mejor ir con Natsumi que con cualquier fan loca sde esas que lo perseguían. De acuerdo, le dijo derrotado el chico; ante esto, Natsumi, se sorprendiio, penso que deberia convenerlo mas. Bueno, me voy que tengo que practicar.

En la conversación que Goenji dejo de escuchar…

Ichinose: y con el tan poco tiempo que llevas aquí no voy a dejar que tú vayas con cualquier chico que no hayas conocido a fondo…

Haruna: lo se, ademas para mi eres como mi hermanito mayor, siempre me porteges, eso si, espero que tu novia de no se enfade con migo.

Ichinose: naaaa, queva si ella te quiere mucho, eso jamas.

HAruna: bueno, me voy, que tengo que ir a entrenar con Endou.

Ichinose: no te desesperes

Haruna: eso intentare…

EN LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS INDIVIDUALES

CON GOENJI:

Este, se encontraba delante de una catarata, la cual debía evaporar con uno e sus tiros, o al menos en parte, y que ascendiera con una fuerza extraordinaria, y al llegar a ese punto, saltar y conseguir hacer otro de sus tiros impresionantes, pero por ahora, no daba resultados.

CON KIDO:

El estratega del equipo, estaba en una especie de antartida privada, en la cual, debía sacar sus pingüinos del hielo, y en vez de ser morados, deberian ser de de tonalidades anaranjados, y poder realizar aquella tecnica desde el centro o desde la punta dl ataque, pero como su compañero, debia progresar…

CON ICHINOSE:

El mago del campo, estaba al lado de unas aspas de vientos, las cuales deberia hacer girar con uno de sus disparos, a la vez que iba esquivando los balonazos que le tiraba una máquina de por alli.

CON ENDOU Y HARUNA:

Haber Endo, decia ya exaasperada la chica… NO VAS A ENTRENAR CON UN ARBOL PESADOOO!

ENdo: si entrenadora(aura depresiva morada envolviendole)

HAruna: te tengo preparado un método mejor…

Endo: asi? (estrellitas en los ojos)

Haruna: si, deberas estar sobre una superficie de unos 10cm, con un solo pie, mientras que en una mano llevaras una pesa de 5 kilos, la cual ira en aumento mientras mejores, e iras parando los balones que te lance esta máquina.

Endo: si entrenadora!

Asi habian pasado dia tras dia, entrenamiento tras entrenamiento, y mañana seria el dia, el dia en el cual, irian a la fiesta de primavera!

CONTINUARA y esta vez de verdad, espero poder renovar pronto y escribir mas Endaki, y lo que sucedió cuando acompaño endo a Aki a su casa.

Muchas gracias por los revieews, me dan animos a seguir:D

Espero les guste y que tengan un buen dia.

SALUDOOOOOOS :D


	7. Chapter 7  No tenemos los vestidos¡

$var1 = array("à", "è", "ì, "ò, "ù, "À", "È", "Ì", "Ò", "Ù","Ñ","ñ");

$var2 = array("a", "e", "i","o","u","A", "E", "I", "O", "U","N","n");

$string = str_replace($va1, $va2, "Hòla Mùndo de PHP");

HOOOOOOLAAA! ¿Qué tal están?

Bueno, espero que les guste el capi, y tambien la risa malvada que ha aprendido Fudo.

Fudo: Siiii la aprendi Wajajajaja, Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a Haruna98 sino a nuestros creadores, level-5, sin más me voy a ensayar mi risa maquiavélica Wajajaja.

Esperamos que les guste =D

Capitulo6: ¡No tenemos los vestidos!

Ya faltaba solo un día para el baile de primavera, las chicas estaban emocionadiiisiiiisimas, para poder enseñar sus vestidos, excepto dos de ellas, que ni se acordaban del baile, pero un chico que iba de camino a la escuela con ellas, aquel dia de viernes, se lo recordó.

Ichinose: Oye chicas.

Haruna y Aki: SI…?

Ichinose: ¿Cómo van a ser vuestros vestidos?

Haruna y Aki:. . .

Ichinose: ¿Porqué tienen los vestidos no?

Haruna: ¡ SE ME OLVIDÓ COMPLETAMENTE POR CULPA DEL ENTRENAMIENTO CON ENDO!

Aki: ¡ A MI TAMBIÉN POR AYUDAR AL EQUIPO!

Ichinose: etooo. . . ¿ Y qué van a hacer?

Haruna: Pues. . . Iré a hablar con el director para que nos de el día libre.

Ichinose: No lo conseguirás ni en sueños. . .

Haruna: Y alo veremos querido Kazuya, ya lo veremos.

Ichinose: ¬¬ loca. . .

Haruna: Puede, pero siempre me salgo con la mía, luego hablamos.

Dijo la chica mientras cogía a Aki del brazo y ambas iban al despacho del director. Cuando estuvieron ante la puerta llamaron, para que posteriormente, el director les dejara passar.

Haruna: Siento interrumpirle señor, pero le quería pedir a usted, si nos podía dejar a mi y a Aki el día libre. Le decía la chica con una sonrisa y segura de sí misma.

Raimon(lo llamaré asi): ¿Por qué motivo si se puede saber?

Haruna, ante esto, se le ocurrió jugar con una baza a su favor, el equipo de futbol.

Haruna: Como usted bien sabrá, mañana es el baile de primavera y ,a causa de que he ayudado a Endo a entrenar, no he podido preparar nada, e igual le ha ocurrido a Aki señor, es que como su hija, no fue al entrenamiento para ayudar, Aki ha debido hacer el trabajo de dos managers(eso esooo!1 tu culpa a Natsumi)

Aki: es cierto señor, ademas, con los entrenamientos indviduales que se le ocurrieron a Haruna para fortalecer al equipo, los jugadores debían correr más y dar de sí mucho(concuerdo, gracias a HAruna, se haran más fuertes)

Raimon: De acuerdo, ya que ambas son ayudantes del club de futbol, y van bien es sus estudios, las dejaré salir, pero, si Aki no entiende algo, de lo que se explique en vuestra ausencia, tu serás la encargada de explicarselo ¿Entendido?

Lo último iba dirigido hacia Haruna, la cual, solamente asintió con una gran sonrisa. Y Aki aún sorprendida de qye Haruna se hubiera salido con la suya, asintió levemente.

Ambas: Muchas gracias señor, si no le molesta, podría decir que es queuna de las dos estábamos mala y la otra la acompañóa a casa ¿si?

Raimon: Por supuesto, es muy buena idea, y espero que el entrenamiento de sus frutos.

Ambas: Claro director, un placer hablar con usted nos retiramos (WAW que sincronizacion para hablar a la vez )

Hicieron una leve reverencia y salieron del despacho, y cuando se cerró la puerta, ambas se miraron y se abrazaron.

Haruna: MIsion cumplpida.

Aki: Si pero vamos YA a comprar los trajes.

Haruna: Por supuesto, llamo a mi chofer y que él nos lleve.

Aki: o.O ¿Chofer?

Haruna: emmm, ya lo entenderás cuando vayamos a mi casa a probarnos los vestidos. Y así saco su BB y llamó al chofer.

Haruna, al salir por la puerta de la entrada, miró hacia la ventana de su salon donde estaba Kazuya y con una sonrisita articuló con ,los labios, MIsion Cumplida, el chico, se quedó sorprendido, essa chica, se salía siempre con la suya. . .

Y así una tranquila Haruna y una muyyyy sorprendida Aki, se subieron a una limusina celeste con los cristales tintados, pero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar y encontarrse con que tenia telefono, televisor, un refri y todo cubierto de una tela suavísima celeste.

HARUNA: Michel, a la tienda de OYSHO (tienda de ropa, yo no sabia que se llamaba si)

MICHEL: si señorita.

AKI:¿A OYSHO?pero si es super caro¡

HARUNA: no importa, yo te pago los vestidos. :D

AKI ¿los?

HARUNA: Claroooo , hay que comprar dos, uno de repuesto que se quedará en mi limu, por si pasara algo.

AKI: De acuerdo. . .

HARUNA: Bueno, cuentame como te pidio Endo que fueras con el . . .

AKI: o/o vale… Pues, fue rarillo aviso…

FLAS BACK

Endo: ¿Etooo Aki podemos hablar?

Aki: pues claro dime

Endo: etooo, es que hay una chica mu-uy g-guapa a la q-que quiero-o i-invitar al ba-baile y no se co-como.

Aki: pueeees… diselo y ya esta, seguro que quiere ir con un chico tan simpático como tu… u/u

Endo: . . . AKI KINO QUIERES IR CON MIGO AL BAILE? Dijo, no mas bien grito Endo.

Aki: . . . *SHOCK¨*

Endo: dijiste que querrían ir con migo…

Aki: Claro que si quiero Endo

Endo: ¿SIIII?

Aki: Claro :D

Endo: Entonces pasaré a por ti el sabado a las 20:30 (jeje, normalmente empiezan a las 21:00 no¿)

Aki: perfecto :D

Y así ambos se fueron hacia casa de Aki, ya que Endo debía entrenar con Haruna y le pillaba de camino

FIN FLASH BACK

Haruna: . . .

Aki: ¿Haruna?

Haruna:¿El capitán tiene cerebroo? O_o

Aki (caida estilo anime)

Aki: mmm. . ., supongo. . .

Michel: Bueno, aquí estamos señorita, me llama usted cuando quiera que las recoja si?

Haruna: Si, si, muchas gracias Michel.

Ambas chicas salieron la limu, que estab estACIONADA en frente de la gran tienda, la cual, era de un color blanco u unas letras super finas en colo negro.

Al entrar, Aki quedó sorprendidisima, la tienda, era de un color blanco, con millones de vestidos, todos ellos con nombres de chicas en las etiquetas, millo…ones de espejos altisimos, formando circulos dentro de los probadores, en frente de cada uno de ellos, habia unos sillones de un blanco marfil, y unas alfombras rojas, a tono con el mostrador que estaba enfrente de ellas een el cual, se encontraba una chica de recepcionista, la cual al ver a Haruna, se acercó a ella.

¿?: Señorita Soto, cuanto tiempo sinn verla, ahora mismo aré llamar a Michaella.

´Haruna: muchas gracias Anna, se lo agradeceria mucho.

Entonces, Anna, llamó a una chica a traves de un silbato blanco y rojo, a cuerdo con su uniforme, que consistía en una chaqueta y pantalones blancos, muy estilizados, y una camisa roja, al igual que los tacones, en el pelo, llevaba una cola alata, dejando caer sus rizos negros por su espalda.

Anna: Carla, ve a llamar a Michaella, y dile que la Señrita haruna la está esperando.- ante esto, la chica de pelo rubio y lacio, vestido igual que Anne se dirigió a llamar a Michaella.

Aki: etoo, Haruna, no es muy grande este sitio?

Haruna:ehh,no,esto solo es la parte de vestidos ya comprados, no has visto aún la parte de lenceria, zapatería, manicura , Y POR SUPUESTO, LA ZONA DE VESTIDOS- DIJO LA CHICA CON DOS ESTRELLITAS EN LOS OJOS.

Aki: pues menos mal, por que según lo que dices, debe ser enorme…

Entonces, llegó una señorita ya de unos 20 y pico años, de estatura alta y de cara amable, con un traje igual que sus empleadas, pero de blanco y azul,y con mas detalles, el pelo, recogido en una coleta, era de color marrón claro, y unos ojos castaños; al ver a Haruna la abrazó como si fuera su hija.

Michhaella: cuanto tiempo sin verte Haruna, has crecido muucho,ya eres toda una señorita!

HAruna: si michaelle, la verdad que si…

Michaella: bueno, que gran vestido tengo que haceros a ti y a tu amiga?

Haruna; bueno, es que tenemos el baile de primavera , y nos gustaria que fueras tu la que nos aconsejaras.

Michaella; por supuesto! MANOS A LA OBRAAAA!

HAruna: ESO!

Aki: dais miedo… -.-III

Michaella, chistó los dedos, y aparecieron 5 chicas, entre ellas Anne y clara. Las cuales empezaron a empujar a Haruna y a Aki hasta una de las puertas de alli.

Al entrar, vieron muchos vetidos, organizados por colores, Aki estaba que no lo creia y Haruna, bueno, ella, parecia acostumbrada…

Michaella: bien, comencemos, Haruna, vestido, tamaño y color.

Haruna, pues… habia pensado en uno negro, por encima de las rodillas, cuello en forma de v, y cogido tras el cuello, algo simple.

Michaelle: pooos valla, que simple, me esperaba mas de ti… Bueno, señorita ahora tu- dijo refiriendose a Aki.

Aki: etoo… nose, yo quiero pasar desapercibida…

Michelle: ya veo… Que te parece… un vestido rosa pastel, con un corte recto y ondulado, luego, escote en forma de corazon sin tirantas, y una cinta rosa mas oscuro que el vestido bajo los pechos, y en la parte de atrás de la cinta, un lazo…

Aki: V-vale, supongo…

Haruna: aahh si estoo! Yo quiero otro vestido mas, es que tengo la impresión de que me va a hacer falta…

Aki: presuntuosa…

Michaella: mejor prevenoir que curar, a ver si me sorprendes, sino, are lo que yo quiera.

Haruna: cierto, pero este , te lo dire luego, vamos a preparar el peinado etc mientras tus chicas buscan los vestidos encargados ¿si?

Michaella: eso!vamos a decidir lo demas…

Haruna y aki:! De acuerdo.

Tras cuatro horas de manicuras, etc…; Aki se debñia ir al entrenamiento, por lo que Haruna le dijo al chofer que la llevara y que viniera a opr ella.

Al irse, Haruna le encargó a Michaella, el segundo vestido, ante lo ual , Michaella, estaba feliz, no le habia defraudado, en absoluto; antes de irse, Haruna le dio sutarjeta de créito para pagar todos los gastos, y entonces, se fue para el entrenamiento de AEndo, debia darle una buena noticia.

EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE HARUNA Y ENDO:

Haruna: ¡ siento el retraso¡Es que estaba con Aki comprando los vestidos.

Endo: uufff, menos mal, pensaba que estaba mala o algo asi…

Haruna: jajajaja, preocupado eeh?; oye, ¿te diste cuenta de lo que sientes havia ella no?

Endo: P-puede…

HAruna: jejeje, bueno, antes de entrenar te quería decir una cosa, … en seis dias, podre jugar con vosotros… :D

Continuaraaa:! Espero les gusteee¡

Me dan animos a seguir gracias por sus reviews…:D

Y sobre todo, gracias Katy y Lorena, por el fic, que me dedicaron :D mes gusto muchísimo!

NOS LEEEMOS!


	8. Chapter 8 Retraso A La Fiesta

**Haru:Siiiiii, lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios, no puede poner la continuación lo siento, de veras, es que, es que, NO TENIA INTERNET!, esa ha sido mi perdición, de veras, LO SIENTO.**

**Fudo: Perdónenla anda…, please, me está volviendo loco, con tanto lo siento…**

**Haru: ESO! Háganle caso, por una vez tiene razón… ^.^**

**Fudo: Bueeeeno, ya que estás perdonada, aquí el Disclaimers; InazumaEleven no le pertenece a Haru, sino, estaríamos todos locos, sin más el capi.**

**Haru: Espero les guste :D**

Capitulo 7: Retraso A La Fiesta

En casa de Haruna Soto, había un pequeño , pequeñísimo alboroto…

Anna: ¡No, eso va ahí!

Carla: ¡No, va así el peinado debe recogerse así!

Anna: ¡NOOOOOOO!

Carla:¡SIIII!

Michaella: ¡PARAD! - las dos mujeres, pararon en seguida.

Haruna: ¿Por qué pelean?-dijo la chica entrando en su habitación con unas cuantas cajas de `pizzas en las manos.

Por la mañana, tras haber mandado a recoger a Aki a su casa . . .

FLASH BACK

Haruna: ¡ AKIIIIIIIII!, reacciona por favor, que no te quiero perder, que quiero verte con tu vestido , no te quedes en shock…- decía la chica sosteniendo a su amiga con lagrimitas en los ojos, mientras que la castaña, al ver la casa de su amiga Haruna se había quedado en shock. Y la peliazulada intentaba que saliera de aquel trance, el cual tras unos minutos aumentó al ver el interior de la casa; pero la chica la llevó con ayuda de Michel, su chofer a la habitación de la dueña de la casa.

Tras haberse recuperado del shock, Aki empezó a mirar con estrellitas en los ojos el cuarto de su amiga Haruna, cuando reparó en el piano.

Aki: ¿Tocas el piano?

Haruna: Sí, me encanta, me recuerda cuando mi mamá me enseñó a tocar- la chica tras decir esto, se entristeció y deseó que Goenji estuviera allí para que la consolara, pero apartó esos pensamientos, por tal de que su amiga no se pusiera igual que ella, por lo que sacó el tema de los vestidos- Oye Aki, deberíamos ir a la tienda de Michaella; pero al decir eso, dos montones de cajas entraron en la habitación.

Haruna/Aki: ¡QUE!

Pero tras las cajas, salieron dos cabecitas conocidas para las chicas.

Anna/ Carla; ¡Hola chicas!

Haruna/Aki: Hola, chicas.

Haruna: etooo, una cosilla ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Michaella: sencillo mi querida Haruna, hemos venido a ayudarlas a quedar como auténticas estrellas, brillarán en la fiesta, no habrá quien las supere.-dijo la modista con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, adelantándose a las dos pobres mulas de cargas,ejem, Anna y Carla; y abrazó a las dos chicas.

Michaella: Bien, vamos a comenzar a peinarlas y maquillarlas, y luego el vestido y los zapatos ¡Vamos vamos, que no hay tiempo! Comenzarán con Aki mientras Haruna va a pedir algo de comer, no nos querrás dejar muertas de hambres ¿no?

Haruna: Si Michaelle, pido pizza y espero a que la traigan y luego subo, espero no armen jaleo…

Anna/Carla/Aki/Michaelle: Si ¡PIZZA!

Haruna: . . . Bueno, ahora vengo -.-U

FIN FLASH BACK

Haruna: ¿Por qué pelean?-dijo la chica entrando en su habitación con unas cuantas cajas de `pizzas en las manos.

Anna: Es que esta de aquí- dijo mirando feo a Carla ¬¬ - dice que tiene que ir así el pelo, y yo digo que así.

Carla: ¿Esta de aquí? ¬¬

Haruna: Oye Michaella, por qué no le dejan el pelo suelto, y le hacen unos cuantos rizos en las puntas.

Michaella: Mmm, si,me parece bien, chicas, pónganse a ello inmediatamente- dijo viendo a las dos chicas que estaban con caras de amargadas por que al final, a ninguna le habían dejado hacer lo que querían.

Anna/Carla: -.-III Si Michaella, ya vamos…

Michaella: Bueno, mientras, yo me encargo de tu cabello :D, va ha estar precioso, siéntate aquí cariño, cuando acabe te encantará.

Y así pasaron hasta las 20.30, peinando, maquillando, etc…, pero las chicas al acabar, les gustó el resultado.

Michaella: ¿Qué os parece?

Anna/Carla: Perfecto! Ahora se pueden mirar en el espejo _pensando* con mi peinado hubiera quedado mejor… -.-* pensando*_

Michaella: ¡Eso es! Al espejo!

Entonces, Michaella, les dio la vuelta a las chicas, dejándolas a cada una de ellas frente a uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero.

Haruna: ¡Me encanta!, sabía que me peinarías genial, y además, también va con el otro vestido – le dijo la chica a Michaella mirándola con una hipersonrisa y lanzándose a abrazarla.

Aki: Muchas gracias chicas, me encanta- dijo refiriéndose a las dos chicas que al final, quedaron satisfechas con su trabajo.

Entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta, las chicas, se despidieron de Michaella, Anna y Carla, bajando hasta la puerta, al abrirla, encontraron a Ichinose, esperándolas, se veía muy guapo, un traje de chaqueta negro, con una camisa negra y una corbata azul oscuro, recibió a las dos chicas con una sonrisa y las invitó a que se engancharan cada una en un brazo. Se saludaron y las chicas e Ichinose se subieron a la limusina de Haruna.

Aki: Oye Haruna, ¿podemos ir a por Endo?

Haruna: Por supuesto, Michel, ve a esta dirección, dijo tecleando en una pantallita que se conectaba con el gps de la limusina.

Michel: Como diga usted.

Ichinose: oigan chicas, quería decirles que se ven fantásticas.

Haruna/aki: Gracias

Haruna: Tu también te ves super bien.

Ichinose: gracias.

En ese momento, la limusina se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Endo, entonces, Ichinose bajó a por el nombrado, ya que decía que era mejor que Aki no bajara del coche.

Al entrar los dos en la limusina, Endo y Aki, desviaron la mirada muy sonrojados, ya que ambos al entrar Endo en el coche habían dicho _,Te ves muy bien _, ante esto, Ichinose y Haruna solo rieron. Endo iba sin la banda naranja en el pelo, dándole a este un aspecto desordenado, pero que quedaba muy bien, un traje de chaqueta de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, pero en el bolsillo de la chaqueta llevaba un pañuelo, del cual solo se veía un triangulito del color del vestido de Aki.

Aki: estooo…. Chicos, ¿se dieron cuenta que vamos tarde?

Y era cierto, al haber tenido que ir a por Endo, habían retrasado media hora.

Haruna: Bueno no importa, Michel nos llevará allí.

Al llegar al gimnasio del instituto, se escuchaba el sonido de la música, entonces, los chicos, agarrados por el codo de sus parejas, entraron al salón, al hacer aquella entrada, todos se quedaron en silencio, ya que había cesado una canción por lo cual, todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos, entonces, empezaron algunos comentarios como.

_Que lindas son aquellas chicas_

_Mira que cuerpazo tiene el porterito…_

_Mira que curvas tiene la castañita_

_Y que guapo es el chico de la corbata azul_

_Pfff, y la del vestido negro…._

_¿?: ¡BASTA! Seguid con la fiesta._

Mientras con los chicos del equipo que estaban en un grupito aparte, antes de la entrada triunfal de esos cuatro…

Se encontraban los chicos del equipo, la mayoría yendo _como amigos _(jajaja que no encontraron pareja); un Goenji ignorando a la pesada de Natsumi que estaba enganchada en su brazo y no paraba de decirle si se veia bien.

Pero entonces, la música cesó y todos dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada, encontrandose con :

Aki Kino, con un vestido rosa Pastel, por las rodillas, un corte recto , escote en forma de corazón y sin tirantas, y un lazo bajo los pechos de rosa oscurito, luego, unos tacones de tamaño medio, maquillaje simple y el pelo ondulado en las puntas y suleto, dandole un aspecto buenísimo. Llamando la atención de varios chicos.

Pero, si Aki había llamado la atención, Haruna, aquella noche, robaba el aliento; tenía un vestido negro de cortes irregulares por encima de la rodilla, un escote en forma de V, que acentuaba bastante sus pechos, y unas tirantas recogidas en su cuello; luego, unos tacones de vértigo; el pelo, estaba con un complicado recogido, con rizos, y en ellos, se podían apreciar destellos que salían del cabello de tonos azules oscuros; luego el maquillaje era escaso, mas resaltaba mucho sus ojos, dándole un aspecto impresionante. Ahora SI había chicos que babeaban.

Pero entonces, se cortó el silencio con un grito:

_¿?: ¡BASTA! Seguid con la fiesta._

Entonces, todos los allí presentes se giraron a la persona que había gritado, la cual llevaba un vestido largo de color marrón, intentando marcar curvas, mas fue un poco fallido aquel intento, con unos tacones que se veía la desequilibraban, un exceso de maquillaje en el rostro y el pelo en un recogido algo ¿extraño?. Y no era nada más ni nada menos, que la conocida Natsumi Raimon.

Natsumi: ¡Vengan! Sigan con la fiesta, no hay nada que admirar aquí-mientras decía esto, dirigía una mirada de odio hacia Haruna, la cual, ajena a esto, hablaba con Ichinose.

Ichinose: Andaaaaaaa ¿Por favor?

Haruna: De acuerdo, pero si luego me odian, es culpa tuya… ¬¬

Ichinose: Si Si lo que tú digas, entonces, Señorita, ¿me concede este baile?-dijo haciendo una reverencia como lo hacían antiguamente.

Haruna: Por supuesto apuesto señor-decía la chica, respondiendo a aquel gesto, dirigiéndose ambos hasta la pista de baile, ahora desierta, pidiendo un micrófono al DJ.

Haruna: ¡Vamos todos! A bailar, ¿os atrevéis?-dijo la chica, empezando a bailar una canción super movida, entonces todas, las chicas empezaron a arrastrar a sus parejas, y Natsumi Raimon no iba a ser menos, entonces, empezó su plan malvado, pensando así que Haruna no podría quitarle su puesto como reina del baile.

**CONTINUARÁ:**

**Haru: Espero les guste :D**

**En el próximo capi, me gustaría que me dijeran una canción lenta que sea bailable, la que más le guste :D.**

**NOS LEEMOS, ya que es muy tarde y me tengo que despertar mañana a las 6:30, un saludo :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Las Gemelas Presentadoras

**Anuncio: una amiga mía me ha dicho que por que aquí no me decían como ellas me decían , por lo que a partir de ahora me pueden decir Lucy :D**

**Bueno, a lo que íbamos, aquí les traigo la continuación del fic ;), espero que les guste, y que me pongan sus comentarios :D**

**Y de verdad, siento, lo siento en el alma el no haber podido subir la conti antes, demasiados exámenes, pero bueno…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí está**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El estreno del …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recordatorio:**

Haruna: ¡Vamos todos! A bailar, ¿os atrevéis?-dijo la chica, empezando a bailar una canción súper movida, entonces todas, las chicas empezaron a arrastrar a sus parejas, y Natsumi Raimon no iba a ser menos, entonces, empezó su plan malvado, pensando así que Haruna no podría quitarle su puesto como reina del baile.

Capítulo 8 : Las Gemelas Presentadoras

Entonces, todos empezaron a bailar, algunos obligados, otros divirtiéndose etc…, y alguna con un vaso de ponche en la mano, ejem, una , más específicamente, Natsumi, que, casualmente al pasar al lado de Haruna, tropezó, derramando todo por el vestido de la chica.

Natsumi: ups, ¡Lo siento!, un accidente, que pena de vestido- decía la chica dirigiéndose hacia la chica peliazul.

Goenji: ¿Estás bien?

Natsumi: Tranquilo, ha sido solo un tropiezo, no me pasó nada.

Goenji: mmm, era hacia Haruna la pregunta.

Haruna: Si, si, ahora vuelvo, voy a fuera un momento Ichinose- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Goenji, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran un poco, a Ichinose una mirada de complicidad, y a Natsumi, una de odio, y ¿regocijo?

Ichinose: Espera, te acompaño- dijo captando lo que la chica tramaba- si nos disculpan…

Así ambos chicos salieron del salón, y Aki y Endo que habían presenciado todo, fueron a verlos.

Ya fuera del gimnasio…

Aki: ¿Estás bien Haru?

Haruna: Si Si tranquila, además, me temía algo asi, si no, por que crees que encargué dos vestidos – le respondió a la chica con una sonrisa.

Aki: Jeje, muy precavida.

Mientras la parejita feliz esperaba cerca de la puerta del gimnasio, Haruna e Ichinose, se dirigían a la parte de atrás del colegio, ella, sabiendo perfectamente a qué iban, mas Ichinose, no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Entonces, vieron que allí estaba la limusina, de donde salió Michaella.

Michaella: Hola chicos.

Haruna/ichinose: Hola

Michaella: ¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido?-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza-

Haruna: digamos, que… una arpía no quiere que le arrebaten el puesto

Michella. Bueno, como sea, entra a la limusina que tienes que cambiarte.

Tras unos 7 minutos…

Haruna, salió de la limusina, dejando a Ichinose con la boca en el suelo :O

Haruna: ¿Vamos?

Ichinose:… Si si claro!

Mientras en el gimnasio:

Goenji: por qué hiciste eso?

Natsumi: ¿Hacer qué querido?

Goenji: haciendo una mueca por el apodo- sabes a qué me refiero.

Natsumi: Ni idea-_jajaja, esa ha tenido su merecido, ahora todo el mundo me votará a mi por que ella no está jajajaja _(pensando)

Entonces, una chica sobre el escenario llamó la atención de todos, debía ser el momento de las actuaciones.

.

Presentadora: Pues, a causa de que el pianista no ha podido venir, una alumna del centro tocara para nosotros el piano.

Presentadora 2: Además, junto a nuestra para nada forzada pianista ,quiero decir que se ha presentado otra voluntaria para cantar junto al piano.

Las dos: Así que …, que entren nuestras dos voluntarias.

Las presentadoras, dejaron el escenario vacío pero entonces , todo el gimnasio quedó en silencio, y los alumnos fijaron la vista en el escenario, entonces, el telón subió y tras disiparse un humo celeste, dejó ver dos chicas en el escenario.

MOMENTOS ANTES

Haruna, Ichinose, Endo y Aki iban hacia la entrada del gimnasio para poder entrar de nuevo, pero entonces, dos chicas se acercaron, eran gemelas, con un vestido negro por las rodillas y de corte recto ; con el pelo rizado y negro, una de ellas con los ojos azules, y otro con ojos de color esmeralda.

Chica1: Hola, somos las presentadoras y organizadoras de la fiesta.

Chica2: Si, ella es Silvia y yo soy Pilar; encantadas.

Silvia: Y os queríamos pedir un favor a vosotras dos-decía mientras señalaban a las chicas.

Pilar: Exacto, como sabréis hoy iban a venir un pianista y una cantante para actuar-comenzó a explicarles-

Silvia: Pero por culpa de un dolor gastrointestinal no pueden asistir-continuaba su hermana-

Pilar: Y por lo que hemos oído, tú sabes tocar muy bien el piano- la chica, mientras decía esto, ponía una pose de sabelotodo y señalaba a Haruna.

Silvia: y además, tú; sabes cantar muy bien, por que te escuchamos un día- esta ves, la chica señalaba a Aki; pero haciendo la pose en sentido contrario a su hermana.

Aki/Haruna: ¿Y?

Caída estilo ánime por Ichinose y Endo.

Silvia/Pilar: Pues que queremos que actuéis, por supuesto- mientras le salían unas gotitas en la nuca por la lentitud de captación de información de las chicas.

Aki: pues yo no pienso salir a actuar- cruzándose de brazos.

Haruna: pues yo tampoco- posaba igual que su amiga.

Silvia: nooooo!- mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Pilar: por queeeeee!- misma pose que su hermana.

Los dos chicos, que no sabían que hacer se mantenían al margen de la conversación.

Aki: Simple; no quiero ser el centro de atención.- con una cara seria nada propia en ella.

Silvia: P-pero… - empezando a pensar.

Haruna: Además, solo pasaríamos un mal rato sin ningún beneficio por ello- con una cara aún más seria que su amiga.

Pilar: P-puede, pero…- pesando igual que su hermana- ¡reunión hermana!- entonces, su hermana, se acercó a ella, susurrándole cosas y mirando a Endo; la otra mientras le decía eso, asentía con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Silvia: Pues que pena… Seguro Endo le gustaría escucharte cantar- haciendo una cara de lastimita.

Aki, al mirar los ojos marrones del chico, recordando los buenos momentos vividos y como el chico asentía…- de acuerdo…

Las dos hermanas saltaron de alegría mientras iban a abrazar a Aki, tras separarse; y dar tantas vueltas, Aki acabó con una cara como esta _ y las otras dos, con una de felicidad total ;D

Pilar: Bueno, entonces, Haruna, ¿ no te gustaría poner roja a Natsumi Raimon por ver como eres de buena tocando el piano?- pucherito al cante, haciendo que Haruna, se planteara seriamente eso, podría vengar a su vestido, y a lo mejor de paso impresionar a cierto pelicrema. . . tras lo último pensado, se sonrojó un poco; pero se rindió.

Haruna: De acuerdo; todo sea por una buena causa…

Aki/Endo/Silvia/Pilar: Yeah!

Ichinose: ¿Segura qué es lo que quieres?- diciéndoselo a la chica en un susurro, ante lo que ésta asintió.

Haruna: Bien, en cuánto actuamos…

Silvia/Pilar: En. . .- mirando un reloj de no se donde lo sacaron… - 1 minuto. . . –tan tranquila lo dijeron.

Haruna/Aki: Vale.

Procesando información…

TODOS: ¡ 1 MINUTO!

Silvia/ Pilar: Vamos vamos:- tirando de las chicas, los chicos se fueron hacia la pista de baile del gimnasio, y las chicas hacia la parte trasera del escenario, y colocándolas a una frente a la otra; saliendo de allí para ir a presentarlas.

Aki: ¿Qué haremos?- pánico total, simplemente se iba a desmayar.

Haruna: Haber , haber- mientras se acercaba al piano y se sentaba- tú sígueme cuando empiece a tocar, seguro que reconoces la canción; al fin y al cabo, es tu favorita…

Flas Back muy breve.

Aki: WAW, mi canción preferida- decía mientras veía las partituras de Haruna.

Haruna: ¿Te gusta Adele? (Lo Siento Si No Les Gusta A Mi ME Gusta Mucho Como Canta)

Aki: Sí, sobre todo, Someone Like You.

Haruna: A mí también. – dijo sonriéndole.

Fin Flash Back (les dije que breve jeje)

(Por si la quereis escuchar: .com/watch?v=ARsZg0pONd4 )

Actualidad:

Las presentadoras, dejaron el escenario vacío pero entonces , todo el gimnasio quedó en silencio, y los alumnos fijaron la vista en el escenario, entonces, el telón subió y tras disiparse un humo celeste, dejó ver dos chicas en el escenario.

Una de ellas al lado de un piano, con un vestido rosa, y un micrófono en mano, se veía un poco, bueno, bastante nerviosa. Y otra en el piano sentada; con una pose relajada como si ese fuera su lugar.

En ese momento; la chica comenzó a tocar una canción; que tras haber tocado la otra chica unas notas, comenzó a cantar, sorprendiendo a todos, jamás pensaron que Aki Kino, cantara tan bien, y sobre todo, con una voz tan bonita.

Pero entonces, la mirada de un pelicrema se fijó en la chica en el piano, era ELLA, si, Haruna, con un recogido nuevo, que esta vez era de medio pelo, dejando resaltar su brillante pelo ondulado, con los brillantitos en él, una pulsera, a juego con un collar de plata, con un dije de estrella, sus ojos cerrados, quitando de la vista del pelicrema, aquellos ojos, que tanto le gustaba, y un magnífico vestido azul, un azul oscuro, con destellos de lucecitas como estrellas, largo, y arrastrando un poco por atrás con un color más claro que en la parte delantera, con una apertura en la pierna izquierda dejando ver, algo de aquella blanca y suave piel, o eso suponía el chico, dejando ver unos tacones azules, y al igual que el vestido, con unos destellitos; el vestido, dejaba ver parte de su cuello , ya que era de solo una manga, que iba desde su pecho derecho, hasta su hombro izquierdo, dejando ver gran parte de su espalda. Cuando el chico se quiso dar cuenta, unos ojos azules lo miraban, embelesándolo; la chica, habiéndolo descubierto, le sonrió , a lo que el chico le devolvió la sonrisa; entonces, la canción acabó, haciendo que todos los allí presentes aplaudieran, todos claro, menos una pelinaranja fastidiosa/rencorosa/ etc… **(Demasiados adjetivos posibles jejeje)**

Natsumi: Cariño, ¿te ocurre algo?- _valla que mira a esa chica, las ganas de vengarme de ella aumentan, ya veré que puedo hacer jish jish jish _

Goenji: Para nada, estoy mejor que nunca- mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada a la chica que ahora mismo estaba siendo abrazada por Aki, y unas felices Silvia y Pilar, que les daban a ambas las gracias- pero, por favor, dime por mi nombre, no cariño.

Natsumi:_Siiii me pidió que lo llame por su nombre , fastídiate- _Claro shuuya querido- decía mientras abrazaba al chico por el brazo y miraba a Haruna, ésta ,por un momento, los miró y se pudo apreciar un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Goenji: No, a lo que yo me refería era a que me llamaras Goenji, nada de nombrecitos raros- dijo mientras se separaba de la chica y miraba a Haruna, la cual, se veía de nuevo feliz, pero al darse cuenta de que Goenji la iba a mirar , giró hacia el público, e hizo una reverencia en conjunto a Aki.

Pilar: Bueno chicos!, ahora vamos pueden comenzar a votar a los reyes del baile según ustedes.

Silvia: Y además, este año, pondrán: el nombre del rey, el de la reina, y el de la pareja que haya asistido al baile que más le gustase.

Pilar: Y eso es todo, tienen media hora para decidir a quienes votarán.

Silvia: Mientras tanto. . . ¡A bailar sea dicho!

Cuando Haruna y Aki bajaron del escenario, todos los alumnos las felicitaban por lo bien que lo habían hecho.

Entonces, Haruna le dijo a Ichinose; anda sal fuera que hay alguien que quiere verte; decía mientras lo empujaba fuera.

**CONTINUARÁ:**

**Lucy:Solo si quieren , claro está, jeje.**

**Lucy:Espero que les gustara el capi, cualquier crítica por mis gustos musicales o de moda es aceptado…**

**Kido: Eso, pero ¿Quién espera a Ichinose?**

**Goenji: ¿Por qué Haruna se veía tan guapa?**

**Kido: Si eso! Espera. . . ¡Qué fuera del fic si me acuerdo que es mi hermanita! ¬¬**

**Lucy: Si, será lo mejor- digo mientras veo a Goenji huyendo por su vida, siendo perseguido por Kido- bueno, dejen sus rewievs y críticas constructivas con ellos :D**

**NOS LEEMOS :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Nueva Pareja ¿O Parejas?

**Lucy: Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación, y esta vez, SI que tengo una buena excusa.**

**Fudo:¿A si?¿Cual?**

**Lucy: Bueno, la verdad, es que, es que; he estado deprimida y no quería subir una conti para llorar. –a velocidad de la luz**

**Fudo: Mas lentito para cristianos?**

**Lucy:¡Qué aquí está el capítulo, y que espero lo disfruten!**

**Fudo:Oye respóndeme**

**Lucy: Cógeme si puedes-echando a correr**

**Fudo:Esperaa!-siguiéndome**

**Aquí les dejo la continuación.**

**Recordatotio:**

Cuando Haruna y Aki bajaron del escenario, todos los alumnos las felicitaban por lo bien que lo habían hecho.

Entonces, Haruna le dijo a Ichinose; anda sal fuera que hay alguien que quiere verte; decía mientras lo empujaba fuera.

**Capítulo9: Nueva pareja ¿o parejas?**

Aki: ¿Quién espera a Ichinose?

Haruna: Digamos, que esta noche estará ocupado jijiji

Aki: No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que me ocultais algo… ¬¬

Haruna: Puede que si, puede que no; pero bueno, vamos a votar- dijo tirado de la otra chica hacia la urna de las votaciones.

Tras media hora así, y las votaciones realizadas, nuestras amadas presentadoras, pasaron a llamar la atención de los alumnos.

Silvia: Chicos atención.

Nadie le hace caso

Pilar: Chiiiicossss!

Ignorada completamente, haciendo que a dos chicas le salga una venita en la frente.

Silvia/Pilar a todo pulmón con los micrófonos: ¡ALUMNOS!

Consiguiendo el objetivo de que les prestaran atención eso sí, con ojitos en forma de espiral por el ruido producido.

Silvia: Gracias por la atención **voluntaria** ofrecida.

Diciendo esto, la chica se ganó unas cuantas miradas asesinas (¬.¬)

Pilar: Bueno, Bueno, lo que sea, ¿Queréis o no queréis saber quiénes han ganado?

Al haber dicho esto, todos los alumnos les prestaron atención a las chicas.

**Con Goenji y Natsumi**

Natsumi: Ya verás Goenji que segurísimo que ganamos el premio a la mejor pareja-_Jajaja Harunita querida, YO seré quien esté con Goenji-_

Goenji: Sí lo que tú digas- _Que pesada; con lo bien que estaría con Haruna, si con ella me lo paso nucho mejor, y es más amable, y atenta y lista y … ¿Qué estoy pensando? Será que yo, que yo, ¿la quiero? Bueno, es una chica preciosa y lista y además, siempre ha sido muy buena con migo; hablaré con ella después de la fiesta y aclararemos las cosas._

**Con Aki y Haruna**

Haruna: Grr, ya está la perra de Natsumi colgada de Goenji.

Aki: Jajaja, amiga, ¿Eso qué noto no serán celos no?

Haruna: ¿Q-qué dices? Sonrojo 10000 al cuadrado u/u

Aki: Yoooo? Naaada, sólo que cuando lo miras sonríes como una boba, te sonrojas de vez en cuando ; te vas con él a casa, y una vez que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa, no parabas de decir ¨Sí Goenji¨´¿Algo qué decir?

Haruna : ¡Mira van a decir las votaciones!

Aki: Si, si tú cambia de tema…

**Ya en el escenario**

Silvia: La pareja más votada,

Pilar: Que más se complementa

Natsumi: _Es verdad, si es que somos geniales mi Goenji y yo…jajaja_

Silvia: Es…

Pilar/Silvia: La pareja de Aki y Endo

Todos estallaron en aplausos, bueno todos menos una Natsumi, con una gran decepción mezclada con una rabia impresionante, que le hacía sacar humo por las orejas, y tener la cara colorada. Y una Aki muuuuuuy pero muuuuuuuuy sonrojada e impresionada.

Haruna: ¡Ven Endo y sube al escenario con tu PAREJA!-decía la chica mientras empujaba a los dos votados al escenario.

Pilar: Bien, Aquí teneis pejita.

Silvia: Unos brazaletes que os identifican como pareja del año.

Pilar; Esperamos que os guste.

Silvia: Y ahora…

Pilar: Los reyes

Silvia: Por mayoría, el rey de la fiesta es…

Pilar: Goenji Shuuya.

Silvia: Sube aquí Goenji, a ver quién es tú pareja real…

Natsumi: _Seré yo segurísimo, yo soy la mejor, y la más popular, y por ende, la mejor que puede ser la pareja de Goenji…_

Haruna_: Cualquiera me va bien, excepto la bruja de Natsumi, por que yo seguro que no salgo…_

Pilar: Por una votación unánime…

Silvia: Bueno, excepto un voto, que ponía algo como yo soy la única merecedora de este puesto

Pilar: Es…

Pilar/Haruna: HARUNA SOTO

Silvia: Sube aquí amiga y vente con tu rey.

En esto, toda la gente que estaba en el salón, empezó a empujar a Haruna hacia el escenario.

Silvia: Pues aquí tenéis queridos reyes de la escuela;

Pilar: Vuestras coronas, que os identifican como tales.

Entonces, las dos chicas, les dieron dos diademas que iban alrededor de la cabeza de un color plateado, con un brillantito en el centro.

Silvia: Ahora, nuestras dos parejas nombradas por vosotros;

Pilar: Iniciarán el baile lento.

Las dos parejas, sin mirarse a los ojos, se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile; para comenzar a bailar.

**PAREJA 1 AKI Y ENDO**

Aki puso una mano en el hombro de Endo y otra entrelazada con la mano del contrario, mientras que Endo puso una mano en la cintura.

Endo: ¿Sabes? Hoy estás preciosa, puede que sea un poco despistado, pero eso no lo paso por alto.

Aki: M-Muchas gracias, tu también estás muy guapo.

Endo: Aki, querría que me respondieras a una pregunta; que si la respuesta es negativa, espero sigamos siendo amigos.

Aki: Por supuesto Endo.

Endo: Pues yo me preguntaba si ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Aki: ¿Perdón?-parando automáticamente de bailar.

Endo: Si no quieres ser mi novia lo entiendo, siendo tan desdpistado, loco, poco estudiante… y tu guapa, lista, preciosa, amable…

Aki arrastró a Endo hasta la terraza.

Aki: Endo, pero siendo tan despistado, loco, y todo lo que quieras, me gustas y mucho, desde hace bastante tiempo; y jamás pensé que tú quisieras ser mi novio- entonces, la chica al acabar de decir esto, con un gran sonrojo; le dijo- y por supuesto, que si quiero ser tu nov- la chica no pudo acabar la frase ya que Endo la había cogido por la cintura, atrayendo ambos cuerpos, juntando sus labios, en un torpe beso, un leve roce, pero lleno de ternura y amor; la chica, lo único que hizo fue corresponder de buena gana, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, expresando como le encantaba el roce con los labios del chico; el beso, aunque fue torpe y sin experiencia, a ambos les dio un extraño cosquilleo en la tripa.

Endo: Muchas gracias-dijo tras separarse, y darle un leve beso.

Aki: Lo mismo digo- dándole un beso que empezó de la misma manera que el primero.

Endo: Me encantas.

Aki: y tú a mí- dijo al juntar ambas narices y mirarse a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de alegría y amor.

Ambos chicos cerraron aquellas palabras con otro beso.

**EN LA PISTA DE BAILE, CON GOENJI Y HARUNA**

Los dos chicos adoptaron la posición de la pareja anterior; empezando a bailar una música lenta y melodiosa; y mirándose a los ojos., perdiéndose en ellos; Goenji se acercó al oído de la chica:

Goeji: Estás deslumbrante, más que de costumbre.

Haruna: Gracias por el cumplido, pero veo que esta moche estás muy bien acompañado.

Goenji: Creéme, no estoy con quisiera.

Haruna: Pues lo parece.

Goenji. Tú también te veías muy feliz con Ichinose.

Haruna. Claro, él es muy especial para mí.

Goenji:?Cómo de especial?

Haruna:¿Te interesa?

Goenji: Más de lo que crees.

Haruna: Una pena, la música ha acabado.

Goenji: Mejor para mí iremos a hablar a un sitio mejor.

Entonces, el chico arrastró a la pobre de Haruna hasta el parking, más específicamente a un bosquecillo cerca de allí, con un gran prado, de oasto verde, rodeado por flores, dejando el cielo dexcubierto ante ambos.

Haruna: ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

Goenji:¿No te gusta?

Haruna: Demasiado- _Goenji, me gustas demasiado_; eso era lo que quería decir en realidad la chica

Goenji: A mi también, dijo mirando las estrellas

Haruna: Son preciosas.

Goenji: Cierto, a mí me recuerdan a tus ojos, oscuros, pero a la vez llenos de brillo- finalizó con un sonrojo casi imperceptible,

Haruna; Goenji.

Goenji:¿HM?

Haruna lo interpretó como una respuesta: ¿Te gusta alguien?

Goenji: Sí, y por lo que yo veo, a ti te gusta Ichinose.

Haruna: Annn?, Kazuya?, para nada, además, lo considero como un hermano, y tiene una novia demasiado,mmm, digamos, celosa.

Goenji sintió un gran alivio ante esas palabras:Entonces, no te importará que haga esto…

Haruna: ¿Hacer qué?

Inmediatamente tras haber formulado aquella pregunta, la chica sintió como unas delicadas manos la tomaban por la cintura, atrayéndola, y unos dulces labios posarse en los suyos; que tras la sorpresa inicial, empezaron a corresponder a aquellas dulces caricias otorgadas, en una suave danza en la que expresaban todo aquello que no decían con las palabras; lentamente; empezó a poner los brazos alrededor del cuello, poniéndose un poco de puntillas para acercar el chico más a ella. Al recibir aquella respuesta, Goenji, formó una pequeña sonrisa; y lamiendo suavemente el labio inferior de la chica ante él, pidió permiso para adentrarse en aquella dulce boca, fundiendo sus lenguas en un baile continuo, sin esperar un ganador, disfrutando y sintiendo las sensaciones producidas; pero nada es eterno, y esta regla se aplica al aire necesario para sus queridos pulmones. Necesarios para vivir. Tras separarse un poco (N/A: Muuuy poco ) se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Goenji: Haruna, me gustas, eso es un hecho más que comprobado; por eso, me preguntaba que si tu quisieras ser mi novia.

Haruna;¿Y todavía me preguntas eso?

Goenji: Me gustaría que la reina del año me diese su respuesta.

Haruna: Pues por supuesto que la tendrá, seré su novia, por que el rey del año me gusta mucho; pero todo tiene un precio…-deteniendo con un de do a Goenji-

Goenji: ¿Y cuál sería el suyo?

Haruna: Que no me dejes sola.

Goenji: Acepto el trato-y con una sonrisa en el rostro, empezó un beso con aquella chica que le hacía perder el norte, por la que ahora, en tan poco tiempo, ya tenía una adicción : los labios de Haruna.

Lo que la nueva y dulce pareja no sabía es que detrás de unos árboles, había una sombra con una sonrisa en el rostro _JAJAJA; seguro que a Kabeyama le gustará saber que una chica tan poderosa está en Raimon, seguro le saca partido, así estaré yo con MI Goenji. JAJAJA._

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Lucy: Sólo si mandan reviews, por que últimamente estoy súper depre, y ya no tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo el fic,.. Pero de todos modos me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que me han mandado Reviews, los cuales he decidido empezar a contestar: **

**harunablakrose ; Bueno aquí la ansiada conti, o al menos por ti jeje, espero que te guste el capi, y en el próximo capítulo sabremos quién esperaba a Ichinose.**

**Stella : Me gusta que te guste; la verdad, me anima mucho los reviews que dejáis.**

**Celiazhitha: deseo concedido, la verdad, ya lo tenía planeado, pero tu comentario ha sido un impulso, espero que te guste y poder seguir la continuación pronto.**

**Lucy: Espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen comentarios, buenos; para poder seguir escribiendo; y malos para mejorar en el fic;D**

**¡ Nos leemos ¡**


	11. Chapter 11 Celos Y Descubrimientos

Recordatorio:

Haruna: Que no me dejes sola.

Goenji: Acepto el trato-y con una sonrisa en el rostro, empezó un beso con aquella chica que le hacía perder el norte, por la que ahora, en tan poco tiempo, ya tenía una adicción : los labios de Haruna.

Lo que la nueva y dulce pareja no sabía es que detrás de unos árboles, había una sombra con una sonrisa en el rostro _JAJAJA; seguro que a Kabeyama le gustará saber que una chica tan poderosa está en Raimon, seguro le saca partido, así estaré yo con MI Goenji. JAJAJA._

**Capítulo 10: Celos y descubrimientos.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Inazuma, los chicos estaban agotados por la fiesta de anoche y apenas se podían levantar; bueno, excepto dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas en una gran cama, cada una con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, y sin parar de hablar.

Aki: ¡Ayer fue todo un éxito!

Haruna: Lo sé amiga, ¡Viste a Natsumi! Jajaja

Aki: Si es verdad, no veas la cara que puso cuando te coronaron princesa. Jajaja

Haruna: La verdad, es que me da un poco de pena…

Aki: Sí a mí también; pobre Goenji que ha tenido que soportarla… ¡No me extraña que te de pena! Jaj-… No pudo continuar por que un proyectil azul, digo, una almohada fue a impactar en su rostro.

Haruna: Jajaja, no me refería a eso

Aki:¡Ya verás granuja de esta no te libras! – Dice la chica mientras empieza a perseguir a Haruna por la habitación. Cuando ésta la alcanza, y estaba a punto de tirarle una almohada, sonaron ambos teléfonos de las chicas, las cuales fueron rápidamente a responder.

Conversación de Aki:

Aki:¿Diga?

Endo:¡Hola amor!

Aki:¡Hola carii!

Endo: Oye, me preguntaba si etoo... ¿Querrías ir con migo a entrenar? ( T-T no cambia, es que nooooo cambia.. Al parque, al cine… ¿entrenar?Por favor¡!)

Aki: Claro Endo, estoy en casa de Haruna.

Endo:¡Perfecto, entonces pasamos a recogerlas en media hora!

Aki: Espera Endo ¿Pasamos?

Conversación de Haruna:

Haruna: ¡Buenos días! Haruna al habla

Goenji: Hola reina, ¿Cómo estás?

Haruna: Perfectamente mi amable rey, ¿a qué se debe su agradable llamada?

Goenji: ¿Debo tener un motivo para llamar a MI novia?

Haruna: Mmm, no, yo creo que no jajaja

Goenji: Jaja, de todos modos llamaba para saber si quieres venir con migo al entrenamiento, es que va Endo, y se le ha ocurrido la idea de llamaros.

Haruna:¡Por supuesto! ¿En cuánto pasáis?

Goenji: En unos veinte minutos… Ahora nos vemos lindísima.

Haruna: Aquí te espero.

Fuera de las conversaciones:

Aki:¿Entrenamiento?

Haruna; Exacto, ¿jugarás hoy?

Aki:¿Perdón?

Haruna:¿Qué crees, que no me iba a dar cuenta que eres portera?

Aki: ¿Desde cuando?-haciendo un pucherito mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Haruna: Desde que viste mi disparo y no te asustaste.- con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Aki: De todos modos, no jugaré…

Haruna: ¿Y eso?

Aki: No soy buena al futbol.

Haruna: Eso es mentira, y además no es una excusa aceptable.

Aki: Tampoco es como si me pudieras obligar…

Haruna: ¿Segura?

Aki: Si, como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto…-mientras gira la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Haruna: Aaaaaaakiiiiiiiii-dice la chica acercándose con una sonrisa que da "algo" de miedo al verla.

Aki: ¿S-si Haruna?-mientras retrocede algunos pasos con las manos delante para protegerse de una Haruna maquiavélica.

Haruna: ¡Al ataque!-Gritó la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre la de cabellos verdosos y empezaba a hacerles cosquillas.

Aki: Jajaja, p-ara jaja, p-por fa-favor jajajaja

Haruna: ¿Jugarás hoy en el entrenamiento?

Aki: N-no jaja, n-ni lo-loca jajaja

Haruna: Pooooooor fiiiiiiiiiis-dejando de hacerle cosquillas, quedando sentada encima de las caderas de Aki.

Aki: De acuerdo…

Haruna: ¡Siiiii!- y la chica de pelo azul abraza a la que tiene debajo.

¿1: Ejem

¿2: Interrumpimos algo?

Aki: Etooo, Haruna.-con un tono nervioso.

Haruna: ¿Si amiga? –como si no pasara Nada.

Aki: (¬¬)* ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

Haruna: Ahh si eso jeje, ya voy- pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, ya fue levantada por unos brazos bronceados, a la vez que a Aki la levantaban del suelo en un abrazo igual de posesivo que con el de ella.

¿1: Dile a tu chica que no se acerque a la mía.

¿2: Lo mismo con la tuya.

En el aire había un ambiente nunca visto antes frente a las chicas, el goleador estrella de Raimon, Goenji Shuuya, estaba lanzándose rayitos con el capitán del equipo de futbol, Endo Mamoru, ambos novios de las chicas que abrazaban, las cuales habían sido descubiertas en una pose algo extraña, por cualificarlo de alguna manera… Mientras que las chicas se miraban con una gran gota estilo ánime en la nuca a causa del comportamiento de sus "maduros" novios.

Haruna: Etooo, shuuya, sabes que te quiero mucho y te adoro, pero; ¿no veníais en veinte minutos?

Goenji, ante la voz de la chica entre sus brazos se calmó y mirándola a los ojos ,le contestó de manera dulce- es que no esperábamos a verlas a ambas.

Ante esto, Haruna le dio un breve beso en los labios, pero Goenji insatisfecho, reclama más, sin embargo Haruna lo aparta, dejándolo con una gran incertidumbre.-¿No pensarás que te librerías de tras ese ataque de celos por que estuviera con mi amiga no?

Goenji: Etooo, ¿Lo siento?

Aki: Lo mismo por ti Endou Mamoru…

Endou: No volverá a pasar…

Haruna: ¿Seguros?

GoenjiEnodu: No volveremos a aponernos celosos por que estés con tu amiga.-dijeron ambos levantando la mano en signo de promesa.

Haruna: Gracias rey.- le da un beso en la mejilla

Aki: Muchas gracias carii-hace igual que su amiga.

Haruna: Etoo, chicos si nos disculpan vamos a cambiarnos.

Goenji: Las esperamos abajo.

Endou: (murmurando) Si es que no nos perdemos en esta mansión-ante esto, los demás adolescentes allí reunidos comenzaron a reír.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**LO SIEEEENTOOOO! Tienen derecho a matarme, y encima les traigo una conti muuuyy chiquita, pero tranquilas, que ahora con las vacaciones espero poder actualizar maás seguido. Me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza, de verdad, He estado super agobiada con los exámenes, y espero me comprendan… Otra cosa; ¿Os parece bien que Aki esté también incluida en mis planes con el fic! A mi me ha gustado la idea, pero esperovuestra opinión **

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Sherry-Yuuki****: ¡Qué bien que te guste! Yo también espero poder continuar lo más pronto posible ^.^**

**Anonimo: Me gusta que te guste ;)**

**harunablakrose****: waw, me alegra que te guste, de verdad significa mucho para mí, espero que tú también puedas continuar tus historias pronto, que me muero de la curiosidad!**

**Celizhitha: Tranquila que todo llega, en la siguiente conti se van a complicar bastante las cosas ;) wajajaja.**

**haruhi-chan125****: ¡Que lindo que te gustase! La verdad, no sabía cómo hacer la declaración, espero que me haya salido bien… **** . Tranquila, que a mi me ha mandado callar bastantes veces mi hermano por que me emociono mucho con las cosas románticas. Espero que esta conti te guste también, aunque sea algo corta,la siguiente intentaré sea más extensa.**

**Giyuki Keitsu**** : ¡Con lo de Natsumi-baka concuerdo completamente! Jajajaja, espero que esta conti te guste, yo creo que es bastante romántica jeje. Menos mal que Endo se declaro ¡! ALELUYA jajaja Un saludo, y pronto subo la conti, o eso espero **

**Goenji-Tsurugi : Goenji JAMAS será de Natsumi, al menos en uno de mis fics no, eso te lo aseguro; yo me apunto a asesinarla, pero primero una etapa lenta y dolorosa para que no se le olvide Wajajaja; espero que esta conti te guste, la verdad, es que he tenido poquísimo tiempo, y cuando venía la inspiración, me tenía que ir yo… T.T**

**Para el próximo capítulo, las cosas, se complicarán jejeje, esperen la conti pronto.**

**Un saludo. **


	12. Chapter 12 Visitas Inesperadas

**¡Hola! Ya estamos aquí, tras un largo tiempo de descanso por fin podemos disfrutarde esta maravi… **

**Fudo: ¿Di ya el Disclaimers, que quieren leer el capi! –el chico estaba con un collar hawaiano y mucho más moreno, junto con un cóctel y unas gafas de so.**

**Lucy: ¿Y tú donde estabas enN?**

**Fudo: De vacaciones…**

**Lucy: -.-** Di el Disclaimers anda…**

**Fudo: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 **

**Lucy/Fudo: ¡Esperamos os guste el capi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Visitas Inesperadas**

El equipo de Raimon, se encontraba en el campo de fútbol, un domingo por la mañana para tener una agradable y tranquila sesión de etrenamiento, bueno, tranquila, lo que se dice tranquila no era...

Endo: ¡Dónde está Ichinose! -el chico no paraba de mirar hacia todos los lados mientras se tiraba del pelo, y los demás integrantes del equipo, lo miraban con una gran gota en la nuca.

Kazemaru: Eto, capitán, mientras, podemos ir entrenando mientras esperamos que llegue ¿no?

Endo seguía con su gran entretenido pasatiempo...

Kido: Sí Kazemaru, empiecen a entrenar que nosotros esperamos a que llegue.

Kazemaru: Ok ¡Vamos chicos!

Chicos: ¡VAMOS! -dijeron mientras levantaban un puño y comenzaban a correr, quedando Kido, Goenji, Haruna, Natsumi-baka , Aki, y Endo -tirándose de los pelos allí.

Goenji: Cariño- dijo refiriénfose a Haruna.

Haruna/Natsumi-baka: ¿Sí?- volteando para verlo.

Goenji-ignorando completamente a Natsumi- ¿Cuánto le falta a Ichinose para llegar?

Haruna: Mmm, yo calculo que en unos 10 segundos llegarán... -la chica puso un dedo en su mentón y miraba un reloj de pulsera imaginario

Endo: ¡¿Enserio? - dejando de tirarse de los pelos.

Haruna-ignorando olímpicamente a Endo- 9,8,7...

Kido: Espera, espera ¿llegarán? ¿Quienes?

Haruna-siguiendo a su rollo- 6,5...

Aki: ¿Amiga?

Haruna-pasando del tema, y mirando hacia la puerta del instituto, viendo una humareda- 4,3,2...

El humo cada vez se acercaba más a ellos, dejando ver a una chica morena, con el pelo celeste, y ojos de color miel, con una sudadera, un short y unos tenis.

¿/Haruna: ¡Amiga! / 1

La misteriosa chica, dejó a un mareado Ichinose al lado de Endo, el cual comenzó a decir que gracias a la diosa de la fortuna, que por fin había llegado, mientras abrazaba a Ichinose que tenía espirales en vez de ojos., mientras que la misteriosa y revoltosa chica, se acercaba y le daba un fraternal abrazo a Haruna, dejando a todos con una gran gota por el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

Natsumi: Oye mocosa, ¡Qué amiga más rarita tienes! -al oír esto, la chica nueva se le encaró con venitas en la frente y ojos en llamas siendo retenida por Haruna.

Haruna: Tranquila Rika, ella es así de insoportable, es por naturaleza.

Rika: Niña mimada consentida asquerosa...-comenzaba a murmurar por lo bajo la chica - ¡A quién le llamas rara!

Ichinose: Rika, amor, ven, que te presento a unos amigos- el chico se acercó a la furiosa Rika, que al escuchar a su "cariñín" se olvidó de la baka, quiero decir de nuestra queridísima Natsumi (nótese el sarcasmo, a ver si se creen que yo la aprecio o algo por el estilo puaaj)

Kido- como ángel de nuestra salvación, se acercó a Natsumi y le dijo - ¿por qué no vas a ver el entrenamiento?, ya nos encargamos nosotros.

Haruna: gracias, no sé que hubiera pasado - le dijo la chica a la vez que le sonreía, conectando , incluso tras los googles, una mirada azul con otra rubí haciendo perderse a ambos en un recuerdo...

FLASH BACK~

Una niña de unos 4 años, se encontraba en una mansión con su madre y su hermano de 5 años (no creo que sean estas las edades verdaderas, pero así están bien) en un salón que tenía vistas a un precioso atardecer justo sobre el mar.

Haruna: Mami... ¿Por qué mi Nii-san tiene los ojos rojos, y yo azules?

Yuuto: Sí mamá, ¿por qué?

Madre: Por que hija, tus ojos reflejan la pureza y tranquilidad del mar-dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de su hija, la cual reposaba en su pierna izquierda, en frente del gran ventanal que daba a aquella preciosa vista, pasando ahora a la cabeza del niño que reposaba en su pierna derecha dijo- mientras que tus ojos, hijo mío, reflejan la calidez y vida del sol.

Haruna: eso es *bostezo* muy bonito mami- la chica se recostó, al igual que su hermano en el regazo de su madre

Yuuto: Es *bostezo* verdad

Madre: Espero que seáis capaz de ver en los ojos del otro, lo que reflejan los propios-dijo aquella mujer mientras miraba a sus dos hijos con amor y ternura, mientras estos dormían.

FIN FLASH BACK~

Ichinose: Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi novia, Rika Urubae -dijo el chico, haciendo así que los otros dos perdieran la conexión ocular

Rika: ¡Un placer estar aquí! ¡Espero que tratéis bien a Haru-chan!

Goenji: Eso no hay ni que dudarlo...

Rika : Te tengo fichado figura... -dijo con una voz aterradora, haciendo estremecer brevemente a Goenji.

Haruna-tras haber salido de su shock temporal, se acercó y pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novio- no lo asustes anda...

Rika: Aguafiestas - murmuró la chica , cruzándose de brazos, y haciendo un mohín divertido, ganándose una risa por parte de todos-

Endo: ¡Vamos a entrenar! -chilló levantando un brazo al cielo, haciendo reír a la mayoría-

Ichinose: Veo que no cambia capitán...

Rika: Bueno, este chico me cae bien, así que es el capitán del equipo ¿Es buen portero? - preguntó a Haruna, tras ver el uniforme del chico emocionado/obsesionado por el futbol-

Haruna: Bastante - repondió a la pregunta formulada, a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo- además, le he entrenado un poco antes del partido, es en 5 días.

Rika: ¿Sí? ¡Vamos a ver qué tan bueno es el equipo de mi cariñín! -la chica abrazó a Ichinose y todos se encaminaron hacia el campo de futbol. Al llegar a éste, se pusieron a calentar, y a tirar a puerta con Endo delante; pero entonces, llegó una sombra que intercptó un balón que iba hacia la portería; la sombra era un chico de larga cabellera dorada, los ojos rojos y la tez clara, junto a una equipación de futbol estilo romano.

¿- ¿Vosotros sois el equipo Raimon no?

Endo: ¡Quién eres! ¡Cómo te llamas?

Kido: Afuro Terumi, ¿Qué vienes ha hacer aquí?

Afuro: Yuuto Kido, el gran estratega, ex-favorito de Kabeyama

Todos; _*¿Ex-favorito? *_

Natsumi: _*Por fin me voy a librar de ella*__  
><em>  
>Kido: Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué quieres?<p>

Afuro: A ellas -dijo señalando a Aki y Haruna, mientras que las mencionadas se miran entre ellas, señalándose con un extraño gesto de confusión.

Las dos: ¡NO NOS VAMOS CON TIGO!

Afuro: Haruna Soto, te conviene venir con migo, podrías salvar a tu hermanito adorado -ante esto la chica solo atinó a abrir los ojos en desmesura-

Goenji: ¡Qué dices! -exclamó con un claro gesto de enojo

Afuro: HORA CELESTIAL -tras parar el tiempo, excepto para él y Haruna- ¿Quieres saber quién es tu hermano?

Haruna:...

Afuro: TE lo diré, tu hermanito querido, es Kido, Yuuto Kido.

Haruna: (O.O) abrió los ojos en clara muestra de sorpresa, porque no sabñia como, pero en el fondo ella sabñia que decñia la verdad. ¿C-cómo es posible? ¿Desde el primer momento estuvo con migo? -la chica se acercó al chico (a Kido), y le acarició el rostro en una seña de ternura.

Afuro: Si vienes con migo a donde está Kabeyama, podrás hablar con él y asegurar la seguridad de tu hermanito, e incluso de esa chica, Aki Kino.

Haruna: con una cara de seriedad total- ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Afuro se sorprendió que la chica le preguntase aquello, y puso una cara de tristeza- Kabeyama es capaz de todo, lo tengo muy claro, por eso estoy con él, él quiere ganar el Futbol Frontera, eso es todo, y le interesa tu poder, al igual que el mío, somos simples herramientas, pero al menos podemos ayudar a nuestras familias, y tenerlas seguras.

Haruna: ¿Debo abandonar a mis amigos, y a mi...hermano?

Afuro: Yo lo hice, lo hice por la seguridad de mi hermana, no puedo permitir que le pase nada.

Haruna se giró finalmente hacia el chico con una mirada decidida en el rostro- Me despido de ellos y nos vamos.

La chcia se acercó a su hermano y le dio un abrazo cálido, al igual que a Aki, Rika e Ichinose, luego se acercó a Goenji y le dio una caricia en el rostro, junto a un breve beso en los labios y le susurró unas palabras justo después de que Afuro acabara la técnica y se esfumaran...

Endo:¿Dónde están?

Kido:¿Se fueron?

Natsumi: _*Jajaja, así tengo el camino libre*_

Rika: ¿Haru-chan?

Aki: ¿Amiga?

Ichinose: ¿Hermana?

Goenji: ... - *_Lo hago para protegeros, espera el momento y ganad, confio en vosotros, TE amo *_ solo escuchaba las palabras pronunciadas por Haruna antes de marcharse.

**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**CONTINUARÀ:****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.**

**Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, alertas y favoritos recibidos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, creo que le falta algo, pero no sé exactamente el qué. Las cosas se empiezan a complicar jeje, pero tranquil s, que esto aquí no acaba, y espero que pronto pueda subir la continuación.**

Respuesta a los reviews:

haruhi-chan125 : Que bien que te gustara jeje, siempre falta tiempo, pero ya estamos de vacacioneees! Y espero que así pueda actualizar más seguido :) Muchas gracias, yo también espero que te hayan salido bien los examenes y que te guste este capi :) NOS LEEMOS ;)

Gemelas Kaganime : Que bien ¡MIs hermanas de vuelta! OwO Jejeje, todavía no me explico como acabaron en esa pose extraña jejeje n.n ; pero hice que se pusieran celosillos wijijiji :P Me alegro de que ya tengasi internet Un besooo :)

celiazhitha : me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este cap ;)

harunablakrose :Amiga! espero que te guste la conti y que la espera te haya valido la pen, y te doy las gracias por aguantarme cuando me dan mis ataques emos Nos leemos Jocelyn ;)

Goenji-Tsurugi :Jeje, que bueno que te gustara :3, estoy pensando que Aki se vea envuelta como Haruna en los planes de Kabeyama ¿Qué opinas? De verdad, es que tengo demasiados enfoques y no se con cual quedarme .~ ¡HELP ME! Bueno, que espero que te haya gustado este capi y que no te haya defraudado :3 NOS LEEMOS :)

Giyuki Keitsu : Sii ¿has visto? es que son unos celosillos jijijiji ;P Me alegra de que te haya gustado el cap 10, y espero que este esté a la altura *que nervios* UN saludo :)

**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**Espero poder subir pronto la continuación de la historia, que ya se va complicando jjijiji****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**Un review no hace daño a nadi ¡RECUERDALO! jijiji NOS LEEMOS :3 ****  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13 La Cosa Se Complica

**Lucy: ¡Aquí estamos! Mi querida (y escurridiza) inspiración llegamos para ofrecerles este capítulo de este fic, el cual esperamos os guste muchísimio **

**Inspiración: Venga, que estoy coinco minutos y luego me voy Wajajaja**

**Lucy: No escaparás! –empiezo a perseguir a mi inspiración – espero disfruten el Chapter!**

**Pensamientos ~ *entre asteriscos***

**Narración de los hechos dentro de un diálogo ~ -entre guiones-**

**Diálogo de un personaje~ : a continuación de los dos puntos**

Capítulo 12:La cosa se complica.

Aki: No puede ser, se han ido … -la chica ocultó la cabeza en el pecho de Endo, el cual la abrazaba, sin quitar la vista de Goenji

Rika: ¡Ese maldito! –al contrario de lo que todos piensen, Rika estaba súper furiosa en vez de triste y desconsolada.

Ichinose: Para que la querrán, se supone que nadie sabe que juega al futbol…

Goenji: Pues se ve que si… -el chico estaba serio como de costumbre, pero en su mirada se podía ver el dolor y la desesperación, mientras que en el interior de sí mismo, no sabía que debería hacer para recuperar a Haruna

Endo: Entonces que, ¿alguien del equipo la ha vendido? ¡No me lo creo!

Kido: No, del equipo no ,pero… *Desde el principio se ha llevado mal con Natsumi*

Ichinose: Insinuas que…

Rika: Lo primero será llamar al señor Soto… -la chica, tras calmarse, se empezó a preocupar de verdad por su amiga…

Ichinose: Adelante, llámalo… -le extendió un teléfono a Rika

Rika: No cariñín a ti te tiene más aprecio… -la chica empezó a mover las manos frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

Ichinose: *Voy a morir* el chico castaño cogió el teléfono y marcó un número

Conversación telefónica ~

¿: ¿Ichinose? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ichinose: Esto, señor verá, es que- le contó todo lo sucedido-

¿: …

Ichinose: ¿Sr Tomoya? ¿Sr Soto? ¿Está ahí?

Tomoya: Estoy en mi casa, he mandado una limusina a recogeros a Rika y a ti, en 5 minutos os quiero aquí –a y con eso, finalizó la llamada, Ichinose, únicamente se quedó mirando el teléfono con una cara de incrédula-

Todos: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Rika: ¿Cariñín?

Ichinose: ha mandado una limusina a recogernos

Rika: ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

Ichinose: Pues de una manera normal y adulta…

Rika: ¿What? OoO¿?

Ichinose:: Yo tampoco me lo explico…

Rika: ¡Fin del mundo!

Kido: ¡Callaos ya y explicarnos que pasa! –ante el grito dado por Kido, todos, absolutamente todos, se quedaron viéndolo extraño-

Endo: ¿Kido estás bien? ¿Por qué actuaste así?

Goenji: Tranquilo, la traeremos de vuelta…

Kido: … *No sé porque, yo por pocas personas me preocupo, pero con ella es como cuando estaba con mi hermana en el orfanato… *

Ichinose: (tras salir del shock temporal) – bueno, es que el padre de Haruna, Tomoya Soto, es un tanto, mmm?

Rika: ¿Infantil?

Ichinose: Sí, eso es, pero solo con su hija, con los demás es más profesional…

Rika: Por eso me extrañé… -en ese instante, una limusina de color negro, muuuy larga se situó frente a las puertas de Raimon

Michel: ¿Señorito Ichinose?

Ichinose: Ya vamos Michel –él y Rika se subieron a la limusina, cuando vieron que Aki, Endo, Goenji y Kido también se subieron- ¿Perdón?

Goenji; Yo no me pienso quedar aquí mientras mi novia está secuestrada por un maniático del fútbol.

Kido: Yo estoy muy preocupado por ella

Endo: ¡Hay que ir por Haruna!

Aki: No pienso dejar sola a mi amiga, 'Habrá que ver de qué son capaces esos!

Rika: Cariñín déjalos, seguro que el señor Tomoya lo agradece, ya sabes, el que estemos tan preocupados por ella.

Ichinose: de acuerdo, podemos irnos Michel.

Michel: De acuerdo señorito.

EN UN DESPACHO LÚGRUBE Y SINIESTRO:

Se encontraban tres figuras, dos de ellas sentadas ante Kabeyama, con una máscara de tranquilidad en el rostro, mientras que él se hallaba con una clara sonrisa maquiavélica.

Kabeyama: Debo decirle, señorita Soto, que es un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros.

Haruna: Lástima que no sea recíproco ese sentimiento, pero por mis amigos haré cualquier cosa.

Kabeyama: ¿Incluso estar aquí voluntariamente?

Haruna: Si usted al chantaje lo llama voluntad propia, pues sí, incluso por voluntad propia.

Kabeyama: Jeje, entiendo tu punto señorita, pero va ha haber un ligero cambio de planes, por que, como ya sabrás cuando hemos medido tus capacidades, con nuestro portero, lo has dejado un tanto lisiado…

Haruna: ¿No dijo que diera todo mi potencial?

Kabeyama: Cierto, pero ahora necesitamos un reemplazo ¿Cierto Afuro?

Afuro: Sí comandante.

Kabeyama: Por ello, y para que no estés sola, vamos a traer a Aki Kino, portera extraoficial para que sea parte del equipo…

Haruna: ¡NO! Ustedes dijeron que la dejarían en paz

Kabeyama: Dijimos que dejaríamos a tu queridísimo hermanito, de tu amiga dijimos que de momento estaba a salvo.

Haruna: _*Maldito, me ha engañado**Lo mejor será obedecer por ahora* _ ¿y a quién mandará comandante?

Kabeyama: _*Algo trama*_ Pues había pensado en Afuro y un defensa del equipo ¿Por?

Haruna: _*Hora de sacar las cartas*_ Pues, si a usted le parece conveniente, claro está, podría mandarme a mí, así no podrán obtener más información de los miembros del equipo.

Kabeyama: _*Eso era ¿eh?*_ Bueno, me parece bien, mientras Afuro te vigile y no hagas nada sospechoso, pueden retirarse.

Los dos chicos: De acuerdo comandante.

EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA SOTO:

Todos los chicos se encontraban frente a un señor de la edad del padre de Goenji, alto, delgado y moreno, de ojos marrones, y con un traje de empresario, todos repartidos en sillones de la amplia sala de estar con una gran televisión de plasma, una mesa de aspecto elegante, junto cuadros dispuestos en las paredes, y figuras de diferentes estilos.

Tomoya: Así que ustedes son los amigos de mi hija, quiero saber todo lo posible sobre ese hombre, Kabeyama.

Kido: Creo que para eso, yo _soy_ el indicado, déjeme presentarme, _soy_ Kido Yuuto, excapitán del instituto Teikoku, antes dirigido por Reiiji Kabeyaba, es un hombre cruel y que no le importa que hacer para obtener la victoria, de lo cual, nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde, los investigadores a cargo de mi padre, han obtenido información sobre el instituto al que pertenece Afuro Terumi, el chico que vino a por su hija, obteniendo claros indicios de que él está a mando del mismo, mi teoría es que necesita a su hija, Haruna Soto, para ganar por haber demostrado amplias aptitudes para el fútbol, junto a la destreza y poder de la que es poseedora.

Afuro: Cierto, esa es una de las cosas por la que la necesita, se te olvida la gran capacidad que tiene para liderar, junto a su facilidad para adaptarse y crear nuevas estrategias.

Tomoya: Hija…

Haruna: Padre lo siento, de veras…

Los dos chicos habían entrado en la sala sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el padre de Haruna y la misma compartieron miradas, a la vez que ella la dirigía hacia Goenji, dándoles a todos una triste sonrisa.

Afuro: Muy bonito, de veras, pero necesitamos a Aki Kino, esperamos que no te importe acompañarnos.

Endo: ¡NO!¡No os la llevaréis! –ante esto, Haruna le dirigió una mirada a Afuro y un asentimiento-

Afuro: Hora Celestial – tras haber realizado la técnica, quedaron todos, excepto Aki, Afuro y Haruna congelados, al igual que el tiempo- tienes 30 segundos, no más, es lo máximo que puedo aguantar.

Haruna: Aki! –la chica le dio un fuerte abrazo

Aki: ¿Cómo estás?

Haruna: Lo siento, por mi culpa te quieren llevar… -la chica empezó a derramar lágrimas

Afuro: 25 segundos

Aki: ¿Qué?

Haruna: Amiga, mi hermano es Kido, me dijeron que si iba con ellos lo dejarían en paz, y a la hora de entrenar dañé al portero y ahora te quiere allí…

Aki: *Kido…* Tranquila, seguro tu padre lo soluciona…

Afuro: 15…

Haruna: Aki, Kabeyama nos ha dicho, que eres o tú, o Endo…

Aki: *¡Maldito!* De acuerdo, vámonos,

Afuro: 5 …

Aki se acercó a Endo, al igual que Haruna a Goenji, y le dieron un breve beso.

Afuro: Fin

Haruna: Padre, dígale a mi hermana que la quiero…

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que las tres figuras desaparecieran…

**CONTINUARÁ:**

**Jiji, de nuevo les dejo con la intriga espero que no me maten, pero las cosas se van poniendo interesantes :3 Me pareció buena idea poner a Aki como portera así no sería Haruna la única chica en Raimon que jugara al fútbol, de verdad que los de Level-5 son un pelín machistas… **

**He pensado en incluir a la hermana de Afuro en el fic, el problema es ¿qué aspecto le doy? ¿Y el nombre? Pues no tengo ni idea, por favor oriéntenme, y yo ya haré una mezcla de vuestras ideas, es que estoy sin imaginación, pido disculpas…**

**Respuesta a los reviews (los cuales me encantan ) :**

Kaotik Angel : ¡Hola! Me alegro de que mi fic te haya gustado y sido de utilidad, jeje, de veras que la conciencia puede llegar a ser muy pesada… -.- (Conciencia de Lucy: ¡Oye! Qué te he oido) Yo tampoco odio a Natsumi ni nada por el estilo, es solo que no la puedo ver cerca de Goenji, y no sabía como ponerla para que fuera celosa, y le entraran ganas de liar las cosas para que se desarrollara el fic ^^u , bueno, me despido y espero que esta continuación te haya gustado, que yo tampoco quiero escribir la biblia, Un saludoo ;)

harunablakrose: ¡Amiga mía! Snif* snif* que alegría que te gustase la conti, espero que puedas continuar tus fics que me tienes a dos velas! Pero sin presiones que hay que disfrutarde la vida ^^ Un besazoo

Goenji-Tsurugi: Jiji, me encantan tus reviews, me dan ánimos a continuar; gracias por el consejo, lo tendré muy en cuenta Ahora las cosas se empiezan a complicar… Estoy satisfecha por lo del toque de Haruna al despedirse, espero que la inspiración siga aquí con migo ;Pjeje, espero que te haya gustado la conti Matta-ne

haruhi-chan125 : Waw, yo me uno a ti para qque sufran grrr ¡Malditos! Bueno, dejando de lado este ataque de furia, espero que la conti esté a la altura de tus expectativas :3

Josuke Mina : Que bien que te gustara, últimamente me estoy replanteando seriamente la calidad de mis fics, nose,bueno… Opino igual que tú ¿Kabeyama y Natsumi son los culpables de todo! Y Endo tiene a dos amores enn su vida, a Aki y al futbol , (en ese orden , que conste) jiji, yo también me sorprendí con lo de Afrodit, no sé todavía como se me ocurrió jeje, Un saludo

Guest: espero que te haya gustado esta conti también

Gemelas Kaganime : ¡Hermanas! Os he echado de menos , espero que os haya gustado la conti, vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí de veras. Natsumi-baka y kabeyama-baka pagarán por tdos sus crímenes, Wajajaja *w* me encanta Afrdit, no hay otra manera de describirlo :3 Espero con ansias poder leeros, Un abrazo Lore-neesa, y Katy-neesan

Guest (2) : Deseo concedido! Espero que esté a la altura *Qué nervios* jiji

Espero que os haya gustado la continuación (Conciencia Lucy-chan: Como lleva diciéndoos un buen rato, Lucy-chan: ¡Calla! ¬¬ ) que a mí y a mi inspiración que se ausenta muy seguido, todo sesa dicho, nos ha costado tanto esfuerzo hacer

**Un reviews siempre es bien recibido por Lucy-chan, la cual se despide de todos vosotros, con una gran sonrisa **


	14. Chapter 14 Entrenamientos y Sentimientos

**Lucy: No me maten por fiiis, es que no he podido subir la conti por falta de Internet, y además es que… ¡El sábado fue mi cumple WIIIII :3! Bueno, espero que les guste el capi y no les entretengo **

_Pensamientos_

Narración / Diálogos

**LUGARES**

**Recordatorio Capítulo 12**

Haruna: Aki, Kabeyama nos ha dicho, que eres o tú, o Endo…

Aki: *¡Maldito!* De acuerdo, vámonos,

Afuro: 5 …

Aki se acercó a Endo, al igual que Haruna a Goenji, y le dieron un breve beso.

Afuro: Fin

Haruna: Padre, dígale a mi hermana que la quiero…

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que las tres figuras desaparecieran…

Capítulo 13 : Entrenamiento Y Sentimientos

Comenzaba un nuevo día en Inazuma Town, un día nada común allí, con unos nubarrones negros, que indicaban que pronto empezaría a llover; parecía que incluso el tiempo, estaba de acuerdo con los sentimientos que los amigos, familiares y conocidos de Haruna y Aki sentían desde que sus hijas se habían marchado; hacía ya dos días desde que se llevaron a Aki, bueno, más bien, desde el día que un hombre llamado Reiiji Kabeyama, decidió que las necesitaba para sus planes sobre controlar el fútbol y cosas por el estilo, pero, los amigos de las chicas no estaban quietos, el padre de Haruna, al igual que el de Kido; intentaban hallar una solución por medio de sus contactos, mas todos sus intentos no llegaban a nada más que a eso, intentos; mientras, el equipo del instituto Raimon, a tres días de la final, se hallaban entrenando, ya no solo para poder ganar el Futbol Frontera, si no para poder rescatar a sus dos amigas.

Endo: ¡Vamos chicos, una vez más!

Todos: ¡Sí capitán!

Estaban los delanteros tirando a puerta, mientras que los defensas se enfrentaban a los centrocampistas, todos intentando mejorar un poco más cada vez que lo repetían.

Kazemaru: Capitán, necesitamos descansar, llevamos 2 horas sin parar. -el peliazulado tenía razón, estaban agotados, llevaban mucho tiempo entrenando y necesitaban descansar, se podía apreciar a la mayoría de chicos en el suelo, muy sucios y con magulladuras por las caídas antes sufridas, ante esto, el capitán dio la orden de descansar; pero Goenji, Kido, al igual que Ichinose siguieron entrenando, hasta que el entrenador los hizo entrar en razón diciéndoles, que si se lesionaban no podrían jugar en el partido, a lo que se sentaron con una clara molestia y bebieron agua, sentados, junto a Endo en un círculo un tanto retirado del equipo.

Ichinose: ¿Algún avance?

Kido: Nada, hay lagunas legales por todos los lados, pero nada con lo que incriminarlo, ni pruebas ni testigos.

Endo: Cada vez hay menos posibilidades de que vuelvan sin que tengamos que jugar el partido... Además, ¿por qué se fueron?, ellas no dijeron nada, solo Haruna, que le dijo a su padre algo de que quería a su hermana.

Ichinose: ¡Es verdad! -empezando a llamar al padre de Haruna- , sí soy yo, llamaba para saber sobre Keimei, pero..., señor nos ayudaría mucho que estuviera aquí, no, no es eso, pero..., por favor, sí, lo entiendo, gracias por todo, déle saludos de mi parte.

Kido:¿Qué ha sido eso?

Goenji: Queremos saber.

Endo asintió muy atento.

Ichinose: Verán, como sabréis, o al menos Goenji, supongo que sabes, Haruna en realidad es adoptada, desde los seis años ha estado con el Sr Soto, que la ayudó mucho, pero al pasar dos años, Haruna conoció a otra niña huérfana, Keimei, es una chica muy tímida, pero amable y dispuesta a todo, ella estaba en Perú por asuntos mmm, digamos que personales, y es un año mayor que Haruna, bueno a lo que iba, que al enterarse de lo que ha ocurrido con su hermana, quería venir aquí para poder ayudar, pero el padre suyo y de Haruna la está intentando convencer, diciendo que intentarían llevársela, al igual que con Haruna y Aki, y que no debe ponerse en riesgo.

Endo: Por eso no está aquí...

Ichinose: Exacto.

Goenji: Pero ¿podría jugar a la hora del partido no? Así el maldito de Kabeyama no podría usarla.

Ichinose: Mmm, no es mala idea, incluso podría funcionar, algo así como un arma secreta, pero tendríamos que convencer a su padre...

Endo: Pues mañana lo intentaremos, podría ser de mucha ayuda ¿verdad Kido?

Goenji: ¿Kido?

Kido: _Ella es huérfana, se parece mucho a mi hermana, Ichinose dice que la adoptaron a los seis años, que fue la edad que ella tenía cuando me adoptaron, además no nos ha dicho donde se conocieron, seguro que Goeji lo sabe, e incluso su hermana ¿mm? Keimei, sí, Keimei, además, se ve que lleva entrenando mucho tiempo a lo mejor, podría ser ¿Mi hermanita?_

Ichinose: _¿En qué estará pensando?_¡KIIIIIIIIDOOOOOOO!

Kido: ¿¡Qué! - el chico al estar pensando se sorprendió mucho y pegó un salto

Ichinose: Nada, que estábamos hablando del buen tiempo que hace … - dijo con un claro signo de sarcasmo.

Kido: Ahh, sí, sí claro...

Endo: ¡HAY NUBES! -dijio levantando los brazos, evidenciando lo dicho-

Kido: Ok, ok, perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos ¿qué decíais?

Goenji: Que la hermana de Haruna podría jugar como arma secreta, pero deberíamos preguntarle

Ichinose: Y convencer -dijo levantando un dedo para añadir lo dicho-

Goenji: Y convencer al padre de Haruna y Keimei

Kido: Pero deberíamos entrenar con ella, no es tan fácil, hay que adaptarse al equipo.

Endo: ¡Claro que sí!

Ichinose: Podríamos entrenar solo nosotros con ella, pero en el campo Centella , así no se enteraría nadie.

Endo: Tendremos que pedir permiso a Natsumi, ¡voy por ella!

Los demás: ¡NO!

Endo: ¿Por?

Ichinose: Jejeje, mejor le decimos a ella que donde podríamos entrenar.

Goenji: Sí, Sí , Sí, mucho mejor – _Aún me acuerdo esta mañana como Natsumi intentó besarme puajjj, ni con quita grasas se me va ha olvidar..._

Kido: Yo lo entiendo, si no, podemos entrenar en mi casa

Endo: ¡sí! Mejor que la mansión Soto

Ichinose: ¿Por qué?

Goenji: Se perdió cuando iba al baño... - todos empezaron a reírse, mientras que Endo se rascaba la nuca.

Kido: Pues si ella acepta, no hay problema de ir a mi casa.

Ichinose: Llega esta tarde, a lo mejor por la noche os la puedo presentar.

Endo: De acuerdo... - _Bien, así ya no me perderé jijijiji –_Una duda... ¿Por qué se llevaron a Aki? , ella no jugaba al futbol...

Ichinose: ¿Hn? ¿No les contó?

Endo: Contarnos el que...

Goenji:¿Mmm?_Usando la lógica, si han secuestrado a Haruna por su poder, seguramente Aki también juega al futbol, pero¿ sería buena ?, seguro que sí, si no no estaría allí con Kabeyama..._ ¿De qué posición juega?

Ichinose: Jejeje, veo que no les había contado nada, ella es una fantástica portera, seguramente necesitará uno de repuesto, por eso, el maldito la ha secuestrado, debía equilibrar ataque y defensa...

Kido: Eso quiere decir que es muy fuerte...

Endo: ¿Es así Ichinose?

Ichinose: Sí... _Con ella de portera vamos mal, y si ponen a Haruna de defensa no marcaremos , necesitamos una estrategia... -_lo último lo pensó mirando a Kido, éste se percató de la mirada de Ichinose y le asintió, dándole la palabra para que se explicase- A ver,... Aki es una fantástica portera, por lo cual, debemos tener técnicas muy buenas y poderosas para poder marcar, debemos entrenar, y espero que saquen al antiguo portero antes que a ella, para poder coger la delantera...

Goenji: Adelantarnos en el marcador y luego defender mejor para que no marquen goles.

Ichinose: Sí un plan perfecto si no fuera por que la primera parte del plan nos costará mucho si ella está desde el principio, pero no imposible, pero no se nos debe olvidar el hecho de , por lo poco que sabemos de los jugadores tienen a Afuro, lo podemos detener marcándolo...

Kido: Un jugador hábil, rápido y fuerte que lo marque todo el tiempo para que no marque...

Ichinose: Sí , es buen plan, pero...

Goenji: Pero... -instigándolo a continuar-

Ichinose: En las dos estrategias hay un problema...

Endo: Y ese es...

Ichinose: Haruna...

Kido: ¿Por?

Ichinose: ¿Sabéis de que posición jugará acaso?

Endo: No, ¿cual?

Goenji: Nunca hemos tenido oportunidad de verla jugar, el único has sido tú Endo, por lo cual deberías saberlo...

Kido: Sabemos que tira muy fuerte y tiene muchos reflejos, a la vez que fuerza por que detuvo el tiro de Ichinose...

Endo: Me ha enseñado y entrenado, poco, pero suficiente, yo diría que es portera, tiene una resistencia increíble, y paró los disparos que yo lancé...

Goenji: Pues yo diría que es delantera, tiene mucha fuerza de tiro...

Kido: Yo la veo más de centrocampista, se ve que sabe analizar el campo; descubrió por que fallábamos ¿recordáis? -en eso, los tres fijaron su vista en Ichinose, el cual los veía con una sonrisilla burlona - ¿Cual de los tres tiene razón?

Ichinose: Todos y ninguno...

Endo: ¿Perdón?

Goenji: Todos pero ninguno... ¿acaso ella?

Kido: Pero eso es casi imposible...

Ichinose: jeje, en ella sí, emm... cuando nos conocimos en, bueno, cuando nos conocimos, ella estaba intentando, junto con otros niños crear nuevas técnicas, era muy amable con todos, y poco a poco, al ir ayudando a los demás, ha ido desarrollando todas las posiciones, desde delantera hasta portera, pasando por defensa, libero y centrocampista...y yo os pregunto... ¿cómo se crea una estrategia contra un equipo del que no se tiene datos de las posiciones excepto dos jugadores?

Kido: Es... increíble, si no sabemos de que jugará ella, no podemos saber que estrategia hay que usar para poder ganar.

Goenji: Demasiadas variantes...

Endo: - me perdí...

Kido: Habría que tener una estrategia según como jugará ella, y lo peor, es que no sabemos nada del resto del equipo, estamos sin información...

Ichinose: Y... ¿Conseguimos información o nos quedamos aquí sentados?

Goenji: ¿En quién piensas? ¿Anteojos?, lo siento, no es que no confíe en él, pero a lo sumo nos trae información de dos, o como mucho tres jugadores, lo ideal sería...

Kido:La información de todo el equipo, reservas, mánagers, entrenador, técnicas, estrategias, todo, eso sería lo ideal...

Ichinose: el padre de Haruna podría ayudar, en encontrar información sí es bueno...

Kido: Yo le pediré a mi padre que intente conseguir información también...

Ichinose: Me pongo a ello... -sacó un teléfono de nadie sabe dónde y comenzó a marcar teclas y hablar con el padre de Haruna , al igual que Kido, que lo sacó de su capa (Lucy: Por eso la llevas ¿een? e.e ya sabía yo que no era por complejo de superman... Kido: u/u me pillaste Lucy: ¡Ja! Siempre ganoooo! Wiii :3)

Kido: En dos horas me manda lo que hayan encontrado

Ichinose: el ya tiene alguna información, pero me la menda en dos horas todo lo que averigüe

Goenji: La hecho de menos -murmurando-

Ichinose: Quiero que estén aquí ¡YA! -murmurando , al igual que Goenji con tono afligido-

Endo: Cuanto me haces falta -igual que los otros dos-

Kido: Me siento como cuando me separaron de mi hermanita -se podía observar un aura depresiva alrededor de ellos, en ese momento, llegó Rika-

Rika: ¡Chicos! ¡ME QUIERO UNIR A VUESTRO EQUIPO! ¿Hm? Qué mal están los ánimos

Goenji: ¿Decías?

Rika: Os perdono la vida por ignorarme, por que sé que agradáis a Haru-chan, sino, estaríais muertos, tenedlo claro. -ate esta amenaza todos tragaron sonoramente- Bueno, que os venía a pedir que me incluyerais en el equipo para salvarlas :3

Endo: ¿Has hablado con el entrenador? Si es así, estoy seguro que el equipo estará de acuerdo, toda ayuda es poca - dijo esto con una sonrisa triste en el rostro (Lucy: ¡SONRISA TRISTE POR ENDO, FIN DEL MUNDO! CORRAN Cx)

Rika: Venga no estéis así y pensad que en cuatro días podremos tenerlas aquí si entrenamos duro! -ante estas palabras todos sonrieron levemente-

Endo: ¡VAMOS CHICOS!¡HAY QUE ENTRENAR, POR LAS CHICAS!

Todos: ¡POR LAS CHICAS!

Y así reanudaron su entrenamiento con nuevas y renovadas fuerzas.

**EN UN CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO SUBTERRÁNEO:**

Kabeyama: ¡Una vez más!

Todos: Si comandante... -sonó un pobre murmullo por parte del equipo Zeus (no sé como se llama en japones, disculpadme )

Kabeyama: ¿Perdón? Creo que sus familiares no escucharon bien -los amenazó el señor mirando el entrenamiento desde un trono que sobresalía entre las gradas-

Todos: ¡SI COMANDANTE! -tras aquello, los chicos y chicas allí reunidos comenzaron de nuevo con la estrategia que había dado el "amable" señor, tras rechinar los dientes por frustración.

Afuro Terumi, en la posición de delantero, le dio el pase de inicio a Haruna, la cual empezó a correr en dirección a dos de los centrocampistas que debían pasar para llegar a la portería, entonces, al estar frente a uno de ellos, el chico la empezó a bloquear, intentó pasarle a Afuro, pero éste estaba marcado por el segundo centrocampista, y viendo como se acercaba el centrocampista y comenzaba a crear la técnica "_Lanza Celestial"_,decidió hacer una técnica especial - ¡Loto invernal! - tras haber exclamado el nombre de la técnica, la chica fue cubierta por flores de loto, y trozos de hielo, los cuales, con un movimiento de su mano, se dirigieron hacia el centrocampista, dejándolo en el suelo, y deshaciendo la anterior técnica, tras haber pasado Haruna al centrocampista, se pudo ver como los pétalos de la flor de Loto, estaban creando, junto al hielo, una red para mantenerlo fijo al suelo, mientras ella avanzaba, deshaciendo la técnica, le dio un pase a Afrodit, el cual ya había pasado a la chica que lo bloqueaba - ¡Hora celestial!- tras pronunciar su técnica y haber chasqueado los dedos, avanzó lentamente, al igual que Haruna, la cual había incluido en la técnica, pasando a dos de los defensas que los intentaban bloquear, dándose pases entre ellos, y así llegaron frente a la portería, y cuando se disponían a tirar contra portería, una chica rubia, Thalía, se lanzó contra Haruna, que era la que tenía ahora la pelota, hizo una barrida, y exclamó el nombre de su técnica "Barrida de Luz" y sus pies comenzaron a brillar, tirando a Haruna al suelo, pero la peliazul, consiguió antes de caer, darle un pase a Afrodir, que ejecutó su técnica, "Alas Celestiales "Saliéndole dos alas blancas, al igual que los ángeles, ascendiendo del suelo, a la vez que el balón se cubría con unos rayos amarillentos formando una esfera alrededor del mismo, el chico movió su cabeza hacia un lado para apartar su flequillo y gritó el nombre de la técnica, a la vez que le daba una fuerte patada al balón, dirigiendo el mismo hacia Aki que estaba en la portería, la chica no se amedrentó con el disparo, si no que cerró los ojos y extendió sus dos manos, dejando las palmas de las manos extendidas hacia el campo, abrió los ojos, y movió las manos hacia ambos lados, creando así una pared alrededor de la portería de unas llamas de color azul y plata, dejando ver una ,mano hecha de las mismas tonalidades que la pared la cual detenía el disparo; pero retrocediendo un poco, mas aún así consiguió detener el disparo.

Thalía: ¿Estás bien? -le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse a Haruna

Haruna: Sí tranquila -la chica le sonrió, siendo correspondida por una alegre Thalía.

Afrodit: Muy bien hecho Aki, no muchos consiguen parar mi disparo – el chico le dijo a Aki con una sonrisa.

Aki: Lo mismo digo, no muchos consiguen hacerme retroceder – le dio una sonrisa.

Kabeyama: Suficiente, Afrodit, Haruna, Aki y Thalía,un excelente trabajo el de hoy, pueden irse, a las instalaciones de entrenamiento, quiero que desarrollen un tiro especial, y otra técnica de defensa ¿de acuerdo?

Los nombrados: Si comandante

**ENTRADA INSTALACIONES DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Era unas grandes salas, con diferentes artefactos, similares a los del campo de entrenamiento Centella, dispuestas de forma circular, quedando en el centro, un gran campo de fútbol, las salas estaban conectadas a la sala del campo de fútbol por unos túneles, las estancias tenían una gran iluminación, nada normal para estar bajo tierra; al haber cerrado la sala de acceso, Haruna y Thalia explotaron-

Thalia: ¡Qué se cree! ¿Qué somos máquinas? ¡Lo odio!

Haruna: No lo aguanto, es insoportable, no es posible, pretende que seamos muñecos a su disposición

Las dos; Grrr

Aki: Tranquilas chicas, es lo que debemos hacer...

Haruna: ¡Y encima eso! ¡Qué nos tiene amenazados! ¡LO MATO!

Thalia: ¡Con mi familia nadie se mete y sale impune!

Haruna: ¡Cierto amiga!

Thalia: ¡Tú si me comprendes! -las dos chicas se abrazaron con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras que a Afrodit y Aki solo les bajaba una graaaan gota por la sien (-.-U) . Thalia Terumi era la hermana pequeña de Afrodit, bueno, tenía la edad de Haruna, era una chica muy enérgica y avispada, estaba todo el día sonriendo, se parecía físicamente mucho a su hermano, era rubia, pero en vez de llevar el pelo totalmente suelto como su hermano, llevaba la mitad del pelo recogido en dos colas a cada lado de la cabeza, dejando el resto caer libremente por su espalda hasta la cadera, y un flequillo abierto hacia los lados hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, tenía los ojos de color esmeralda, un rasgo distintivo al de su hermano, y tenía las facciones muy finas, una piel igual a la tonalidad de su hermano, y al igual que Haruna, tenía bastantes curvas en el cuerpo para una chica de su edad, las cuales no pasaban muy desapercibidas por la equipación de estilo romano que llevaban, sobre todo el de las chicas, que eran muy pegados al cuerpo; lo que decía, muy parecida a su hermano, pero en realidad son polos opuestos, ya que ella era como una niña chiquitita, que al juntarse con Haruna eran un torbellino; además, se había enterado que los dos chicos eran huérfanos, al igual que Haruna, y se habían criado con una tía que tenía una fortuna, y con unos primos pequeños, a ellos eran los que había amenazado Kabeyama para tenerlos allí, _ese hombre es repugnante ,_pensó Aki, antes de dirigir sus pensamientos al por qué ella estaba allí, una sonrisa triste se puso en su cara, ella lo daría todo por Endo, pero NADIE lo amenazaba y quedaba impune, tal y como había dicho Thalia, la cual, junto a Haruna y ella misma se habían vuelto amigas en tan poco tiempo, _Endo_, si que lo echaba de menos, quería estar de nuevo con él, y no separarse jamás, abrazarle y besarle, y sabía que su amiga Haruna estaba igual por Goenji, lo sabía por que, cuando pensaba que Thalia y ella misma dormían, salía a la terraza de la habitación que ellas tres compartían, y mirando las estrellas, empezaba a llorar, susurrando cuanto lo echaba de menos, y no la culpaba, ella misma, cuando salían a ducharse sus compañeras, en cualquier tiempo libre soltaba pequeñas y escurridizas lágrimas, que escapaban de sus intentos por guardárselas... Y también echaba de menos al equipo, a su familia, a Ichinose, y a Domon, a todos, pero es que vaya, ¡INCLUSO AÑORABA A NATSUMI! (Lucy: Ahora si es el fin del mundoooo! (OoO))Era mucha la presión a la que eran sometidos, y eso que solo había estado un día allí y el que llevaban de hoy, tres horas por la mañana, tras desayunar, paraban, se duchaban, comían, media hora libre, y dos horas y media de entrenamiento en las estancias especiales, paraban, media hora de descanso, 5 minutos de estiramiento, y luego hasta las 10 de la noche seguían entrenando, todo esto bajo la vigilancia de Kabeyama, que algunas veces los mandaba 10 minutos a las estancias de entrenamiento para mejorar y luego volvían a enseñarles lo que habían mejorado, y era mejor que fuera bastante, sino, de nuevo a las estancias de entrenamiento, luego a dormir, y de nuevo la rutina; la verdad que estaban sobre explotados, pero debía admitir que eran fuertes, y que bajo las circunstancias, podía jurar que el equipo jugaba unido de verdad, bajo las órdenes de Kabeyama, eso sí, pero disfrutaban de poder jugar con aquel equipo, debían mantener su pose de el fútbol es una herramienta pero en realidad, ellos amaban el fútbol, tanto como ella misma. Salió de sus pensamientos, al oír como Afrodit les decía a las otras dos que tenían seis horas para entrenar, y que había que ponerse manos a la obra; y eso mismo hicieron, Afuro y Haruna a crear una técnica de ataque, que podría enseñársela a Thalia para que la realizaran con quien pudieran en el campo de ellos tres, mientras que ella y Thalia practicaban una nueva técnica, que deberían enseñar a Haruna para poder realizarla con cualquier combinación de ellas tres. ( Lucy: Lo que quise decir es que la técnica de ataque puede ser realizada por la combinación de Afuro-Haruna, Afuro-Thalia y de Haruna-Thalia; a la vez que la defensiva se podría ejecutar con Aki-Thalia, Aki-Haruna, y Haruna-Thalia, para así poder ejecutarla con quien esté más cerca, ya que Thalia , al igual que Haruna, juega de cualquier posición, mientras que Afuro y Aki se quedan de delantero y portera respectivamente)

**CONTINUARÁ:**

**Lucy: De verdad que espero les haya gustado el capítulo *¬* Me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien, pero aún no me convence, espero vuestra opinión sincera.**

**Espero que al final Thalía me haya quedado bien el aspecto… Tengo planeado que sea un Kido x Oc (Seguramente Thalía) ¿Qué os parecería? Es que faltan chicas en IE… y bueno está claro que si Toko llega a salir en mi fic, iría de la mano de Tsunami, y a Fuyuka, claramente es que no la veo con nadie, pero para que salgan esos personajes (si es que salen) aún faltaría muuuuucho-**

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

fudou-123: Kyaaa! ¡Me alegra que te guste! =D No sé si meter más Oc, como ya he mencionado antes es que hay pocas chicas en la serie… espero tú opinión del capii ^.^

Goenji-Tsurugi : ¡Síii atrape a mi inspiración! (Es muy escurridiza ¬¬ ) jaja, lo de las dos coletas lo saqué e tu idea , muchas gracias de veras que me ayudaron con sus ideas para el occ, espero que al final haya sido de tu agrado el capii *-* además tengo planeado que haya un reecuentro bonito ^-^ jeje, Un saludo y espero que esté a la altura jijijiji

Guest (1): Muchas gracias por la idea, lo de Thalía lo saqué de tu review, la verdad que no se me ocurría un nombre… Tranqi, siempre hay días malos, pero así el siguiente será mejor ^.^

Harunablakrose: Tranqui amiga, sin presiones que el tiempo es oro ;) y hay que disfrutar del veranito :D Me alegro que te guste el fic, por que tu opinión para mí es muy importante, muchas gracias

Guest (2): Espero que te guste, incluso los reviews así de cortitos me animan a continuar =D

haruhi-chan125: ¡A por kabeyama! Ya mismo hacemos una campaña en su contra jajaja, *-* Kido-kun siempre es liiindo además en este capi empieza a sospechar, jeje, a lo mejor puedo hacer que se "filtre" alguna información no sé jajaj, espero con snsias tu opinión.

haruna78 : Jajaja, e suspenso es bueno, nunca sabes lo que te vas a encontrar jeje, yo es que tengo un dilema… no sé si hacer que gane el Zeus, el Raimond o sea un empate, espero que me ayudes… Un saludo :D

luisa: Aquí tienes conti, espero sea de tu agrado ^.^

haruna-nechan110: Me alegra que te guste el fic, me agradan los reviews y me ayuda a motivarme para escribir =D

Amiga Lucy: … ¬¬ cogiste mi compu… y yo no te deje… pero bueno, hagamos como que no ha pasado nada ni tengo un reviews de mi misma… Dejando eso de lado , espero que te guste, y que no me vuelvas a coger la compu y mires antes si estás con mi cuentaa Anita de mis amores ¿ok? Bueno, que de todos modos eres mi amiga :D y así te quiero =)

**Un saludo a todos, y agradezco los reviews, alertas y favoritos recibidos, un placer escribir este fic, y espero no demorarme con la conti**

**Un saludo**


	15. Chapter 15 Simplemente La Amo

**Lucy: No sé por que, pero me parece que las notas iniciales del autor nadie las lee, por eso os pondré las cosas al final del capi, cuando acabéis de leer mejor ;)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no a Level-5**

**Final del capítulo trece:**

**Thalia: ¡Tú si me comprendes! -las dos chicas se abrazaron con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras que a Afrodit y Aki solo les bajaba una graaaan gota por la sien (-.-U) . Thalia Terumi era la hermana pequeña de Afrodit, bueno, tenía la edad de Haruna, era una chica muy enérgica y avispada, estaba todo el día sonriendo, se parecía físicamente mucho a su hermano, era rubia, pero en vez de llevar el pelo totalmente suelto como su hermano, llevaba la mitad del pelo recogido en dos colas a cada lado de la cabeza, dejando el resto caer libremente por su espalda hasta la cadera, y un flequillo abierto hacia los lados hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, tenía los ojos de color esmeralda, un rasgo distintivo al de su hermano, y tenía las facciones muy finas, una piel igual a la tonalidad de su hermano, y al igual que Haruna, tenía bastantes curvas en el cuerpo para una chica de su edad, las cuales no pasaban muy desapercibidas por la equipación de estilo romano que llevaban, sobre todo el de las chicas, que eran muy pegados al cuerpo; lo que decía, muy parecida a su hermano, pero en realidad son polos opuestos, ya que ella era como una niña chiquitita, que al juntarse con Haruna eran un torbellino; además, se había enterado que los dos chicos eran huérfanos, al igual que Haruna, y se habían criado con una tía que tenía una fortuna, y con unos primos pequeños, a ellos eran los que había amenazado Kabeyama para tenerlos allí,**_**ese hombre es repugnante ,**_**pensó Aki, antes de dirigir sus pensamientos al por qué ella estaba allí, una sonrisa triste se puso en su cara, ella lo daría todo por Endo, pero NADIE lo amenazaba y quedaba impune, tal y como había dicho Thalia, la cual, junto a Haruna y ella misma se habían vuelto amigas en tan poco tiempo,**_**Endo**_**, si que lo echaba de menos, quería estar de nuevo con él, y no separarse jamás, abrazarle y besarle, y sabía que su amiga Haruna estaba igual por Goenji, lo sabía por que, cuando pensaba que Thalia y ella misma dormían, salía a la terraza de la habitación que ellas tres compartían, y mirando las estrellas, empezaba a llorar, susurrando cuanto lo echaba de menos, y no la culpaba, ella misma, cuando salían a ducharse sus compañeras, en cualquier tiempo libre soltaba pequeñas y escurridizas lágrimas, que escapaban de sus intentos por guardárselas... Y también echaba de menos al equipo, a su familia, a Ichinose, y a Domon, a todos, pero es que vaya, ¡INCLUSO AÑORABA A NATSUMI! (Lucy: Ahora si es el fin del mundoooo! (OoO))Era mucha la presión a la que eran sometidos, y eso que solo había estado un día allí y el que llevaban de hoy, tres horas por la mañana, tras desayunar, paraban, se duchaban, comían, media hora libre, y dos horas y media de entrenamiento en las estancias especiales, paraban, media hora de descanso, 5 minutos de estiramiento, y luego hasta las 10 de la noche seguían entrenando, todo esto bajo la vigilancia de Kabeyama, que algunas veces los mandaba 10 minutos a las estancias de entrenamiento para mejorar y luego volvían a enseñarles lo que habían mejorado, y era mejor que fuera bastante, sino, de nuevo a las estancias de entrenamiento, luego a dormir, y de nuevo la rutina; la verdad que estaban sobre explotados, pero debía admitir que eran fuertes, y que bajo las circunstancias, podía jurar que el equipo jugaba unido de verdad, bajo las órdenes de Kabeyama, eso sí, pero disfrutaban de poder jugar con aquel equipo, debían mantener su pose de el fútbol es una herramienta pero en realidad, ellos amaban el fútbol, tanto como ella misma. Salió de sus pensamientos, al oír como Afrodit les decía a las otras dos que tenían seis horas para entrenar, y que había que ponerse manos a la obra; y eso mismo hicieron, Afuro y Haruna a crear una técnica de ataque, que podría enseñársela a Thalia para que la realizaran con quien pudieran en el campo de ellos tres, mientras que ella y Thalia practicaban una nueva técnica, que deberían enseñar a Haruna para poder realizarla con cualquier combinación de ellas tres. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Simplemente La Amo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DE VUELTA EN EL RAIMON**

Ya eran las diez de la noche, y el equipo se había marchado ya a descansar, tras otro largo día de entrenamiento, mientras que Ichinose, Kido, Endo y Goenji estaban en la torre Inazuma, Ichinose y Kido sentados en la banca, uno a cada lado, Goenji sentado en el respaldo de la banca, y Endo en el suelo frente a los otros tres.

Kido: Bien, ¿Qué te ha llegado Ichinose?

Ichinose sacó un portátil de su mochila (Lucy-chan: ¡qué nivel!) y lo abrió – a ver tenemos información sobre dos defensas, de un centro y un delantero completa, parte de la de Afuro Terumi, y de un defensa suplente, junto a un dato interesante del portero, el cual no nos beneficia... Pero tengo una buena noticia -el chico puso una sonrisa-

Endo: ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? -puso una cara de superhipermegaultra emocionado

Ichinose: Que vamos a tener a Aki el partido entero en la portería – puso una cara de depresión con el aura morada rodeándolo –

Kido: Pero al menos eso nos quita una estrategia, por lo cual ya no tenemos qué pensar sobre las técnicas del otro portero -el comentario dicho por el chico, hizo que Ichinose recuperara el ánimo.

Goenji: ¿Y tú Kido? ¿Qué información has obtenido?

Kido: Bien, vamos a ver -le quita el portátil a Ichinose – dos centrocampista y otro delantero, un defensa suplente, junto bastante información sobre su forma de jugar.

Goenji: Bueno al menos ya no estamos sin información alguna...

Endo: Pues yo sigo sin entender que vamos a hacer con la información...

Kido: Pues podemos crear una estrategia para poder contrarrestar a los jugadores.

Goenji: Pero tampoco es que podamos crear más técnicas en dos días ¿no?

Ichinose: No, pero hemos estado entrenando por separado por orden de Haruna ¿os acordáis?

Endo: Cierto ¿Desarrollasteis alguna supertécnica?

Goenji: Sí, yo dos de tiro – dijo con una diminutísima sonrisa-

Ichinose: Yo desarrollé una de defensa y otra de avance – con una sonrisa de orgullo

Kido: Yo dos de ataque y estoy desarrollando otra ilusoria – se veía una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro tras decir eso- ¿Y tú Endo?

Endo: ¡Sí! Haruna me ayudó a dominar la Mano Mágica que estaba en un cuaderno de mi abuelo, y me enseñó una de despeje, y luego pudimos desarrollar otra nueva de portería -con su característica sonrisa-

Ichinose: ¿Veis? Así tenemos más posibilidades para crear estrategias, y más posibilidades de marcar, mientras que la defensa se verá reforzada.

Goenji: Y a lo mejor...

Kido: Podemos ganar

Endo:¡Por las chicas!

Ichinose: ¡Sí! Por ellas, porque las queremos de vuelta con nosotros... -Al final lo dijo con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza -_por mi hermana, y mi mejor amiga._

Kido: Daremos lo mejor de nosotros – Con una sonrisa decidida – _Por Haruna, a la que deseo proteger, y por Aki, que tantas veces apoyó al equipo._

Endo: Por que ellas se lo merecen – levantando un puño al aire – _Por mi entrenadora y amiga Haruna, y por mi queridísima Aki._

Goenji: Por que siempre han estado allí y nos han ayudado – Se podía apreciar una triste y pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del joven – _Por mi amada Haruna, y por Aki, que me curó tantas veces por las caídas._

Los 4: Daremos lo mejor de nosotros – Lo último lo dijeron mirando al cielo mientras levantaban sus manos en señal de promesa...

**COMPLEJO SUBTERRÁNEO, INSTALACIONES DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Eran las 22:00 de la noche, y en la sala del campo de fútbol, se podían apreciar cuatro figuras, dos de ellas tiradas en el suelo boca arriba, respirando agitadamente, justo delante de los bancos donde se sientan tras el entrenamiento, un de ellas con el pelo azul recogido en una coleta alta, y la otra pelirrubia, con dos coletas altas, mientras que otras dos se encuentran sentadas frente a las tiradas en el suelo, pero esta vez sentados en dos sillas; una de ellas con un pelo castaño verdoso a la altura de los hombros, y la otra, la de un chico de larga cabellera rubia.

Haruna: Ah, lo ah conse ah guimos ah... - decía de forma entrecortada mientras recuperaba el aire.

Aki: Sí ah, ya era ah ah hora – se podía apreciar en las pieles de los adolescentes, diferentes magulladuras , junto a tierra por toda parte de cuerpo visible.

Afuro: Valió la ah pena ah – tras decir aquello cogió una botella de agua y comenzó a beber, para luego pasársela a Haruna (Lucy-chan: Ya hay confianza entre ellos ;))

Thalía: Pues ah ah, vali ah do ah la pen ah pena – Bebió de otra botella y se la dio a Aki – seis horas de entrenamiento sin parar deben dar sus frutos ¿no? - tras beber ya estaba más recuperada, entonces se incorporó, al igual que Haruna.

Aki: Bueno, deben darlos sí o sí, además, con vosotros es fácil inspirarse para crear técnicas jeje, no paráis de jugar al fútbol -les dijo refiriéndose a Thalía y Haruna-

Haruna: Touché,jajaja, es increíble que bajo las circunstancias que estamos hayamos podido hacer amigos

Afuro: Pues sí, jejeje, debe ser por que estamos en la misma situación, además..

Thalía: Nos encanta el fútbol jijiji

Aki: Eso ayuda bastante ¿no creéis? - ante esto, todos asintieron conformes a lo dicho.

Afuro: Bueno chicas, no es que no disfrute de un tiempo compartido con tan bellas damas, pero debemos descansar ¿no creéis?

Haruna: Cierto, muero por ducharme y sobre todo

Thalía: ¡DORMIRRRRRR!

Los cuatro: Jajajaja.

Aki: Bueno, vamos al cuarto a ducharnos y cenar anda...

Haruna: No me parece mala idea.

Thalía: ¡ANDANDO!

Afuro: Como las señoritas manden...

Así los cuatro se dirigieron a un ascensor y pulsaron la tecla del piso cinco, tras subir y que se abrieran las puertas, se hallaron en un pasillo que se dividía en dos más, se podía apreciar en las paredes blancas libres de decoraciones dos carteles situados en direcciones opuestas, indicando el de la derecha el área de los chicos, y el de la izquierda el de las chicas.

Haruna: Hasta mañana galán -la chica había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo así por sus constantes piropos, tras la frase dicha le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta-

Afuro: Espero que duerma bien bella dama – el chico le correspondió al coqueteo mandando un beso al aire.

Aki. Seguís con ese jueguito ¿eehh?

Haruna: Jejeje solo somos amigos ¿verdad Afrodit?

Afrodit: Tranquila Aki, sois mis amigas, las dos, pero me divierto, solo eso -el chico les sonrió

Thalía: Además, él ya tiene al amor de su vida -le dijo de forma insinuante

Haruna: Ahhh ¿Me engañas? ¡No esperaba esto de ti Afuro! - la chica actuó dirigiendo una mano al corazón y otra a su cara, haciendo que todos estallaran en risas. Incluida ella

Aki, Haruna: Hasta mañana amigo.

Thalía: Hasta mañana hermanito

Afuro: Hasta mañana amigas, hermanita, a las 8:00 en el comedor

Las 3: Ok

Y así se dirigieron a ambas direcciones.

**EN LA TORRE INAZUMA DE VUELTA**

(Lucy: Pongo demasiados cambios de escenario...)

Ichinose: Bueno chicos, me acaban de llamar por teléfono, y me han dicho que...

Endo: ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! - el chico se levantó del suelo y empezó a saltar emocionado

Todos: _No tiene remedio_ ( -.-U)

Ichinose: Que Keimei, la hermana de Haruna, está de camino hacia aquí, ya que he hablado con el y lo he convencido para que ella nos conozca y que sea ella quien decida si jugará o no...

Endo: ¡Qué bien!

Goenji: ¿En qué posición juega?

Ichinose: Es centrocampista, es de ella de quien ha aprendido Haruna a analizar el campo, y debo decir que es una fantástica jugadora.

¿: Gracias por el cumplido Kazuya-niisan – al lado del árbol de entrenamiento de Endo, salió una silueta de una persona humana, la cual no se podía apreciar bien ya que le daba el sol desde atrás ; entonces, la figura se lanzó a los brazos de Ichinose, recibiendo un abrazo que dejó a los otros tres chicos descolocados.

Ichinose: Kei-neesan, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! - le dijo separándose de la figura, la que correspondía a una chica de igual estatura a Ichinose, era pelinegra, con el pelo liso hasta un poco antes de la cadera y un flequillo abierto hacia el lado izquierdo, que no tapaba sus ojos de color azul cielo, un poco más claros que los de Haruna, tenía unas facciones muy finas, y la tez bronceada pero no en exceso, llevaba una blusa blanca, bastante pegada al cuerpo de manga tres cuartos, y encima de la misma, un chaleco negro de manga a la sisa abierto, junto a una minifalda negra que era a medio muslo, y por último unos tenis negros que eran hasta el final de los gemelos.

Keimei: Lo mismo digo Kazuya-niisan, Un placer conoceros, soy Keimei Soto, hermana de vuestra amiga Haruna – la chica les dio una sonrisa a los chicos, a la vez que les estrechaba la mano uno a uno.

Los 3 : Un placer.

Endo: Yo soy Endo Mamoru, capitán del equipo – le sonrió a la pelirroja

Kido: Mi nombre es Kido Yuuto, estratega del Raimon – le dio un saludo formal

Goenji: Y yo soy Goenji Shuuya , el...

Keimei: goleador estrella del Raimon, apodado el delantero de fuego por tus técnicas de este tipo, hermano de Yuuka Goenji, hijo del director general del hospital Inazuma, antiguo delantero del Kirwood, y por último pero no menos importante, el novio de mi hermanita... ; ¿me equivoco?

Goenji: Hnnn, no, pero ¿cómo sabes eso?

Keimei: La información es poder, y sobre todo si me la pide mi padre...

Goenji: ¿El señor Soto?

Ichinose: Sí, es que a cada chico que se le acerca a sus hijas, lo manda a investigar, pero como esta vez, a Keimei le interesaba la información, ha sido la encargada de obtenerla ¿me equivoco?

Keimei: Para nada, jejeje, sería extraño que no lo supieras.

Kido: Pero entonces, sabes sobre todo el equipo ¿no?

Keimei: Sí, ex-estratega del Istituto Teikoku , hijo adoptado por los Kido a la edad de los siete años, entrenado por Kabeyama Reiiji, con unas notas sobresalientes, y un intelecto superior a lo normal, actual estratega del Raimon, ya que te viste atraído por este equipo a causa de que nunca se daban por vencidos... _Y creo que algo más, tengo que investigar, a lo mejor Haru-neechan lo sabe, le tendré que preguntar, mira que no decirme que tiene un novio tan guapo..._

Kido: ¿Cómo has obtenido esa información? Nadie sabe que soy adoptado , excepto a unas personas que se lo he dicho yo mismo.

Keimei: Ya lo he dicho, me gusta la información, además, se donde buscar...

Endo: No es posible que tengas datos de todo el equipo, y además que los hayas memorizados.

Keimei: Bueno es difícil, pero con la práctica se aprende jejeje.

Ichinose: Bueno, a lo que íbamos, Keimei, nos gustaría que jugaras con nosotros para intentar liberar a Haruna y a Aki de allí, y para ello debemos ganar.

Keimei: Cuenten con migo, pero deberán saber que nadie que no sea de nuestra total y absoluta confianza puede saber que entreno con vosotros, porque así lo quiere mi padre.

Kido: Sí, lo sabemos, por ello te querría invitar a mi casa para entrenar, allí nadie se infiltrará .

Keimei: Por mi perfecto, etto...

Kido: ¿Quedamos en Raimon los cinco y de allí nos vamos?

Ichinose: Me da a mí que vamos a ser seis, no te importa ¿no?

Kido: Para nada, ¿quién sería el sexto?

Goenji: Yo supongo que será Rika Urubae

Keimei: ¿Ya ha llegado?

Endo: A mí me dijo Haruna que la llamó un día antes del baile para que estuviera con Ichinose

Keimei: Entiendo, bueno, ya me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos en el instituto.

Kido: De acuerdo, allí a las ocho, un placer haberte conocido Keimei Soto.

Keimei: Lo mismo digo Kido Yuuto.

Ichinose: Hasta Mañana Kei-chan

Endo: ¡Aquí a las ocho! Buenas noches Keimei

Keimei: ¿Por qué no me acompañas Goenji? Así conversamos anda...

Goenji: Vamos

Así la pelinegra y el pelicrema empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la casa/mansión Soto. Había un silencio bastante incómodo por parte de ambos, pero la ojiazul empezó a hablar.

Keimei: Sabes, debes ser bastante especial – lo dicho por la chica hizo que el goleador estrella la mirara con interés y cierta duda en sus facciones – digo, que es que mi hermana no se fija en personas que lo han tenido todo fácil en esta vida.

Goenji: Es una chica que ha pasado por mucho... - le respondió volviendo la mirada al frente, a la vez que guardaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Keimei: Cierto es, pero supongo que ya lo sabes... - la chica lo miró sin voltear la cabeza.

Goenji: La verdad es que sé un poco, pero ciertamente, no sabía que tuviera una hermana, no me lo había contado, ni que el señor Soto tuviera mujer.

Keimei: No, no la tiene, yo también soy adoptada, la conocí cuando tenía ocho años, se encontraba en un centro de rehabilitación en Brasil, en ese momento no podíamos jugar bien al fútbol.

Goenji: ¿A ti que te ocurrió?

Keimei: Hubo una avalancha al lado de mi casa, tumbó gran parte del edificio, sólo quedaban escombros, uno de ellos calló sobre mi pierna, fractura grave en una niña de cinco años, mis padres fallecieron por el derrumbe. Desde ese momento, no pude acercarme a la nieve, y cuatro años después, la conocí, ella no paraba de esforzarse e intentar conseguir jugar al futbol, solo por el recuerdo de su hermano, eso me hizo recordar a mis padres, y como ellos querían que yo fuera feliz, empezamos a ser amigas, pero un día terminamos los tratamientos y querían que yo volviera a los centros de menores, ella le pidió a su padre que me adoptara, jeje je, se pasó tres días enteros sin parar de rogarle, y cuando me iba a ir, el señor Soto ya traía los papeles de adopción, desde ese entonces son mi familia, no dejaré que les vuelva a pasar nada, por eso quiero protegerla, pero no lo he conseguido... - en la última frase dicha, la ojiazul se detuvo y apretó las manos en puños a la vez que miraba hacia el suelo por la impotencia.

Goenji: Lo siento, pero ¿por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Qué esperas de mí?

Keimei: Lo único que quiero es que ella no vuelva a sufrir, que no tenga que estar siempre en peligro, y quiero saber lo que sientes por mi hermana, que intenciones tienes con ella, ya te he dicho, no dejaré que nadie ni nada la vuelva a dañar...

Goenji: La amo – la firmeza con que dijo aquellas dos palabras, sorprendió al chico, pero aquello era lo que en realidad sentía por aquella chica que desde el primer momento le robó su atención y finalmente su corazón, eso era, él la amaba, no había duda de ello – haría lo que fuera por ella.

Keimei: Ya veo, así que en realidad eres el indicado para ella, me alegro – al principio ella misma se sorprendió por las palabras del chico, pero se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras eran del todo ciertas- _Me alegro por ti hermanita, pero no creas que te librarás de darrme explicaciones, y el por que no le hablaste de mí, Wajajaja, ya verás cuando te saquemos de allí, deberás pagarme por no haberme llamado para contarme que al final conseguiste al chico..._

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Y aquí está este capítulo que me ha hecho romperme la cabeza para poder escribirlo… Pero bueno, aquí está, espero que la caracterización de la hermana de Haruna, Keimei, os guste, por que de veras que faltan chicas en I.E**

**Otra cosa, en mi perfil he puesto una encuesta para que opinéis sobre el resultado del partido, las personas que no tengan cuenta me pueden dejar su opinión en un review.**

**Resultado del partido Raimon vs Zeus:**

**Ganador Raimon**

**Ganador Zeus**

**Empate**

**La verdad que yo tengo pensado un empate, pero vosotros decidiréis **

**Respuestas a los magníficos reviews que he recibido:**

**haruhi-chan125: I'm very happy to you liked the chapter! Jijijiji, MATEMOS A KABEYAMA! Jujuju, tiene que ser una muerte cruel y lenta, muuuuuy lenta Wajajaja :) Creo que se nota un poco que poco a poco las cosas se iran descubriendo Wijijiji Muchas gracias por el reviews, espero que te guste este capi Bye!**

**Kaotik Angel**** : Ups, pues perdón "Guest (1)" jejeje, a mí también me ha pasado un par de veces… Pero dejando eso aparte, de veras que te agradezco la idea, es que estaba en blanco, y, y , y no llegaba ni las musas ni mi inspiración… T.T Siiii! Jajaja, cuando haya paz y tranquilidad, Afuro y Kido van a estar muy entretenidos mmm, podría incluir en el pack a Keimei y Aki que serán las "responsables" que al final se ven arrastradas a todo jujuju, que idea que me acabas de dar **** Yo también quiero un dragón jiji Un saludo y espero que salga tu nombre a partir de ahora Besoos**

**luisa maria: Bueno, se intenta, pero con el calor y mi inspiración por ahí pues cuesta, pero aquí traigo el CAPII, espero que aplaque un poco la espera Un saluuudo**

**fudou-123**** : Se me ocurrió de pronto lo de Thalía y Haruna, ya sabes estos flashes que dan de inspiración, jajaja, Rika da muchísimo miedo si quiere, espero Ichinose la controle (Rika : ¬3¬ Mala) bueno, que tu opinión para mi cuenta mucho, y de veras espero que el capi esté a la altura, y más con el calor que hace… Un besooo**

**haruna78****: Hola! Pues te agradezco mucho tu opinión por que no estoy todavía segura con esto de los Occ, pero es que no hay chicas en IE para emparejar apenas… Y con lo del partido estoy igual, pero no se, al final un empate, o que hagan otro partido, no se, ya veré que hago… MMM, podría caérsele unas vigas a Kabeyama encima… Cx bueno, dejo mis intentos de asesinato para otro momento Un besazo Melisa-chan (¿Puedo llamarte así?)**

**Guest: me alegro que te guste, de veras que aunque sea un comentario cortito me ayuda a subir otra contii ^^**

**Stella : Pues aquí está, espero sea de tu agrado… :D**

**Y sin más me despido de todos ustedes, pero antes quiero decirles que me encantan vuestros reviews, y que los agradezco mucho, al igual que los favoritos y las alertas recibidas =D**

**Cuidense y espero que os guste…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿Review? :D**_


	16. Chapter 16 Sospechas y Lágrimas

**Bueno, ejem, ejem* ¡HOLA! Sí, espty aquí tras un montón de tiempo, el por que de que actualice tras 20 mil años ¿? , por que la compu murió y he tenido que llevarla a reparar, esto, mejor me dejo de cosas y les dejo el cp ¿ok?**

**Disclaimer: Ya sabeis, esto no me pertenece, ni lo hago con ánimo de lucro blablabla, es de LEvel-5 blablabla…y…**

**Aquí está el :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Sospechas y Lágrimas**

.

.

.

Tras haber realizado un duro y largo entrenamiento, Thalía, Aki y Haruna se encontraban en su habitación, era sencilla, tres camas de diferentes colores, una naranja, otra verde y la última azul, las paredes, al igual que el suelo, el armario y unos sillones de un color blanco, la habitación en sí era espaciosa, tenían una puerta de cristal con cortinas de seda del mismo color de las paredes, que daba paso a una pequeña terraza con tres sillas y una mesa, desde donde se podía ver un jardín con árboles, siendo cerrados por una valla que dejaba apreciar que el complejo estaba rodeado de árboles. Ciertamente, sería una vista preciosa junto a la vista del cielo nocturno con estrellas y la luna llena; mas la belleza del paisaje no llegaba a poder ser apreciado por las tres chicas que en ese momento se hallaban sentadas en la terraza. La luz de la luna y las estrellas era suficiente para ver sus caras llenas de angustia y dolor.

Aki: Esto es horrible… - la peliverde estaba mirando al suelo mientras luchaba por no dejar caer las lágrimas. Por su parte Thalía, se encontraba con los ojos y los puños cerrados en claro signo de enfado; estaba a punto de explotar cuando la peliazul, que se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba al cielo estrellado la interrumpió.

Haruna: Al menos sabemos que están a salvo…

Thalía se relajo y miró a su reciente amiga. Si, pero eso no le da derecho a secuestrarnos.

La ojiazul y la peliverde asintieron ante las palabras de la ojiverde: Cierto, lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que más gente salga lastimada; ya están sufriendo suficiente por mi culpa, no deseo que les pase algo malo, ni a mi amigos, ni a mi hermana, ni a mi padre, ni a mis hermanos Ichinose y Kido; ni a Shuuya, ni a su hermana… , son demasiadas las personas que me importan, no las quiero ver sufrir por algo que yo puedo evitar, aunque sea a costa de mi sufrimiento –la peliazul había comenzado a soltar silenciosas lágrimas- tampoco quiero que tengan que estar preocupados por mí, ni que deban estar constantemente en peligro, por que el loco de Kabeyama los pueda dañar solo por que se resienta por algo y desee poder a costa del fútbol, no, no quiero ver a mis seres queridos sufrir, ellos son lo único que tengo, ya perdía a mis padres en un accidente, y a mi hermano no he podido ni siquiera decirle que he podido encontrarlo, que tras años de buscarlo, me he enterado que fue Kabeyama el sujeto que decidió que era suficientemente poderoso como para separar a mi hermano de mí- en ese momento los sollozos hicieron que la voz de la chica se quebrase en la última palabra, haciendo que sus dos amigas la abrazaran comenzando a llorar silenciosamente, ya que ellas la comprendía, ellas también sufrían por sus amigos y familiares, por lo que les pudiera pasar, y por ello la comprendían y compartían el dolor por el que estaban pasando, por que querían volver a casa, abrazar a aquellos seres queridos que debieron dejar atrás para poder proteger, por que ellas querían y necesitaban llorar y descargar la frustración y la impotencia, al igual que todos los chicos y chicas que se encontraban allí mismo, a solo unos metros de ellas, que sufrían lo mismo y a los que debían consolarse entre ellos mismos con palabras de apoyo y aliento, para no darse por vencidos, pora poder proteger a sus seres queridos, por que ellos querían ser felices, junto a las personas que ellos amaban y estimaban.

Tras un rato, donde las chicas se calmaron, la rubia y la peliverde fueron hacia sus camas, dejando a la chica peliazul en la silla con la afirmación de que se encontraba mejor, la ojiazul comenzó a bagar por sus recuerdos, de cuando era feliz junto a su madre, su padre y su hermanito; cuando conoció al doctor Goenji y la ayudó a recuperarse del accidente de coche; la alegría que sintió cuando su padre la adoptó, los momentos felices con los niños del reformatorio, cuando conoció a su amigo/hermano Ichinose, la dicha que sintió cuando conoció a su hermana Keimei y su padre accedió a adoptarla; lo contenta que estuvo al llegar a Inazuma, la forma extraña e inexplicable que se sentía al estar cerca de Shuuya, el solo recordar eso dolía, dolía y mucho, por que todo lo que tenía lo había conseguido con la impotencia de saber que su hermano estaba vivo y no lo encontraba, con la carga de no poder practicar deportes a causa del daño por el accidente, el hecho de que no podía asegurar al cien por cien que todas aquellas personas que ella quería estaban a salvo y sin tener que temer por nada, por que aún recordaba cuando conoció a Goenji, el chico al que todos describían como frío, en el que vio a un chico amable que sufría por la fortuna que corrió su hermana, cuando la acompañó a su casa y ambos se pusieron rojos por el beso en la mejilla; cuando le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa, por que solo se la dedicó a ella, cuando lo vio en la fiesta, con aquel esmoquin negro, dedicándole esa mirada suya entre marrón y negra que tanto adoraba, la manera que hizo latir su corazón por el nerviosismo cuando bailaron juntos; el momento en el que la llevó a la llanura en el bosquecillo de la escuela y comparó su mirada con la de las estrellas, la manera en que la atrajo a él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un toque que tanto extrañaba repetir, el momento en el que él la rodeó por la cintura y le dijo si quería ser su novia, los momentos felices, cuando la consoló al recordar a su familia, cuando vio la parte tierna y sensible de aquel chico por el que sin duda haría cualquier cosa, por el que lucharía y sería fuerte, por que ella deseaba verlo feliz con su bella sonrisa en el rostro, por que ella … lo amaba con todo su corazón, y de eso, no cabía duda alguna.

La chica tenía su mirada fija en el jardín, era precioso, al contrario del interior del edificio, al mirar hacia las grandes puertas blindadas del complejo vio como se abrían y dejaban pasar a un coche negro, un momento ¿No era esa la limusina de Natsumi Raimon? La peliazul se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y entró a la habitación para hablar con las chicas, ambas estaban en una cama sentadas estilo indio cuando se voltearon a ver a Haruna.

Thalía: ¿Ocurre algo?

Aki: Sí te ves alterada

Haruna: Chicas, puede que esté alucinando, pero me parece haber visto el coche de Natsumi saliendo de aquí... – ambas chicas abrieron los ojos y miraron a la ojiazul en busca de algún rastro de mentira, rastro que no encontraron-

Aki: ¿Segura? – la peliverde obtuvo su repuesta cuando Haruna asintió muy convencida-

Thalía: Yo no la conozco ni nada… pero no sería capaz de saber que estáis aquí y no decir nada …–las otras dos chicas empezaron a mirarse entre sí buscando una respuesta negativa- ¿verdad?

Natsumi no sería capaz de hacer algo así ¿Cierto?...

**CASA GOENJI; HABITACIÓN DE SHUUYA**

Conversación telefónica:

Endo: Me parece que con Keimei en el equipo podremos ganar ¿No crees Goenji?

Goenji: De veras que espero que sí, además, según Ichinose es muy buena jugando al futbol, y se ve preocupada por las chicas

Endo: Es lógico, me contó Ichinose que es muy sobre protectora con Haruna

Goenji: Créeme, me he dado cuenta… Te envidio endo…

Endo: ¿Y eso?

Goenji: Aki no tiene hermanos que te amenazan si le pasa algo por tu culpa

Endo: Pues sí, a no ser que tenga uno perdido jajajaja

Goenji: ¿Sabes? Las echo de menos, nunca pensé que me pudiera sentir así

Endo: Ya, yo tampoco llegué a pensar que pudiera sentir este vacío, ¡pero ya veras como las traemos de vuelta, seguro!

Goenji: De verdad que espero que sí, además está el asunto de mi hermana, ese hombre es despreciable…

Endo: ¿Has ido hoy a verla?

Goenji: Sí, últimamente iba con Haruna, conoció a mi hermana cuando yo estaba con el Kirwood en una salida, me contó mi padre que se hicieron amigas, la llegaba a llamar neechan ….

Endo: ¿Sabes? Ichinose hoy a dicho algo sobre que Haruna no se merecía perder a más hermanos…

Goenji: ¿Si? No se a que se podría referir –el delantero mintió, no creía que debiese contar cosas que les correspondían a Haruna..

Endo: Bueno, hasta mañana

Goenji: Buenas noches Endo

Endo: Igualmente

Fin de la llamada telefónica

**POOVS GOENJI**

No pensé que llegara a sentirme así por alguien es igual o más fuerte que la desolación que siento por el accidente de mi hermana, siento que las he perdido a las dos, pero tengo fe en que volverán, de veras que esa chica me ha calado hondo, estaba claro que me gustaba, incluso que la quería, pero poco a poco se ha ganado mi corazón, jeje, las ironías de la vida, todo aquello que yo quiero me lo arrebatan; mi madre, luego mi hermana y por último a Haruna, como sigan así las cosas no voy a poder seguir, en estos últimos meses se ha convertido en mi apoyo en todo momento, no me imaginaba la vida sin ella; me cambió, desde lo de mi hermana me volví más frío y cerrado, pero ella traspasó esa muralla que interpuse con su calidez y alegría, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no la conociera, bueno que más da, lo que debo hacer es traerla donde debe estar, con migo y las personas que quiere, no con el loco de Kabeyama que se empeña en destruir a quien amo. A todo esto ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de lo de Haruna? Los de Teikoku (Royal Academi) ya nos le eran fieles, por lo cual ni Domon ni Kido lo hicieron, son parte del equipo, además se llevaba bien con todo el mundo…Mmm... tendré que hablarlo con Ichinose, seguro le comentó algo, nadie filtraría la información ¿cierto? Nadie del equipo sería capaz, no ganarían nada, excepto… ¿Natsumi? No, no creo, ella no llegaría a tanto, es inhumano, grrr, mejor me duermo y lo comento mañana con los chicos, seguro que Kido me dice algo al respecto… Buenas Noches Haruna, pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos…

**POOVS NORMAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MOMENTOS ANTES ; DESPACHO DE KABEYAMA**

Reiiji Kabeyama era un hombre conocido por su frialdad y ansias de poder, todo aquel que se relacionaba con él lo sabía, era capaz de todo y con todos para lograr sus éxitos, desde entrenar duramente a niños de 6 años, como secuestrar a adolescentes con talento para el fútbol, también, todo aquel que se relacionaba con él, sabía que uno no se puede fiar jamás de su palabra, y Natsumi Raimon no era una excepción, podría ser una chica caprichosa y odiada por muchos, pero era, ante todo, astuta, como lo fue su madre al casarse con el señor Raimon, siempre hay que tener un AS bajo la manga, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, debía estar todo perfecto, para que no hubiera molestias peliazuladas de por medio en su amor perfecto; por eso se encontraba la chica del Instituto Raimon sentada frente a Kabeyama; aún se acordaba de aquel día que lo llamó y le dio la información sobre la talentosa chica nueva del Raimon, se lo agradeció mucho, pero la adolescente sabía que la descubriría apenas tuviera oportunidad, por ello llevaba una copia de todos los trámites ilegales efectuados bajo las identidades falsas de Kabeyama, así como un listado de las mismas, junto a los nombres de todos aquellos adolescentes que _persuadió_ y que mantenía bajo amenazas. Esa era una _sutil_ manera de demostrarle que ella también podía fastidiarle así era mejor para ambos estar callados; por eso mismo salía de aquel complejo en su limusina con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo salía perfecto, pronto tendría a Goenji solo para ella.

Por supuesto, ella no contó con que Haruna vería su marcha del edificio, ni tampoco que Keimei acababa de enterarse por su padre que una chica estaba buscando sobre Kabeyama haciéndola sospechar e investigar sobre el asunto. No, no debería haberse metido con los Soto, se veía que tenían contactos.

**DÍA SIGUIENTE, MANSIÓN KIDO 8:00 ; HABITACIÓN DE YUUTO**

¿:Tss, Tss, Kiiiiidoooo, levantateeeee~ -

En la habitación del estratega del equipo del Raimon, se podía apreciar a Yuuto Kido tumbado en una cama de medidas normales en la habitación, con sábanas de un color blanco junto a las paredes, los demás muebles de la gran estancia eran negros, asé como las alfombras, repisas y sofás, junto a la mesa donde descansaba un portátil blanco. El ojirrojo se encontraba durmiendo aquel domingo por la mañana; mientras que a un costado de su cama, se podía apreciar una figura femenina de cabellos negros y ojos celestes , la cual se encontraba con una rodilla en la cama y una mano al costado del chico sobre las sábanas, mientras que su otra mano zarandeaba al estratega.

¿:Vamos dormilón levanta…

Kido: Nnn, deja, que es muy pronto… -el chico de las rastas se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama, dando lugar a que la chica girara con él y quedara entre los musculosos brazos del chico. Ganando la chica un fuerte sonrojo mientras que el oji rojo, pues…, el oji rojo continuaba dormido, bueno lo estaba hasta que sintió como un cuerpo estaba apretado contra el suyo y se sentía bien, despedía un aroma a jazmín y rosas que olía de maravilla… pero ¿quién estaba en su cama? Con la última pregunta que formuló su inconsciente abrió los ojos de golpe, siendo recibido con dos orbes celestes, enmarcados en una cara fina y de tez pálida, en ese momento con un sonroso en las mejillas, siendo adornada por unos ligeros mechones de cabello negro… Esas características le eran vagamente familiares, espera ¡Era …

Kido: ¿Keimei? – el chico era lo único que pudo articular tras despejarse un poco la mente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Keimei: Es-esto, e-es que y-yo… - la chica cerró los ojos y cogió una bocanada de aire intentando concentrarse, tener cerca el rostro y el cuerpo (que se asemejaba poco ya al de un niño, podía dar fe) del chico no ayudaba, y menos que la mirara con esos ojos rojos sin googles- es que , creo que sé como se enteró Kabeyama de lo de las chicas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jajajaja, vale, lo admito, soy mala; jejeje, antes de nada os preguntareis ¿de veras que ha actualizado? Pues sí chicas y chicos que siguen este fic, os doy la noticia de que al fin he podido subir la conti el por qué de que sea tan tarde… Pues que no había ordenador… He estado frecuentando FF con el móvil y desde ahí es casi imposible escribir, de veras que no me extrañaría que nadie leyera _esto_ , pero es lo único que he podido hacer en una noche con ordenador, y me gustaría subirlo a las 23:18 del día 24/9, pero es que acaban de quitar el Wiifii por que hace tres meses me pillaron a las 2:00 de la mañana y dicen que si no mañana no madrugo.. padres… que no entienden…**

**Bueno, dejando eso de lado, espero que esté a la altura y que no me tiren tomates por que sea _esto_, por que no hay otra manera de llamarlo…en vez de una conti en condiciones…**

**Ahora doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que llegan hasta aquí y que me apoyan en esta locura de fic. Y sin más respondo a los reviews, que han servido para que amenazara al técnico para que arreglara pronto el PC (-.-U , al final hasta lastimilla me dio):**

**Kaotik Angel**** : Kyaaa! Llegué tras estar ¿un mes? Yo creo que más desaparecida, seeee… las películas muy pronto pero cuando me siento a escribir nanai que no escriben mis musas-vagas xD. Bueno que espero que la continuación de la historia te haya gustado por que valoro un montón tus comentarios ¿Será cosa de que a mí tampoco me deja mi móvil poner párrafos y aprecio más tu esfuerzo por no desesperarte y tirarlo por un barranco? Pues sí, eso también influye jajaja Bsss **

**dama-kge**** : . Kyaaa! Parece que has visto el futuro con lo de Kido y Keimei jajaja, estaba ya planeado, pero en proceso… Espero que te haya gustado el momento K&K (Kido & Keimei) del final del capi wajajaja, faltaban ya momentos vergonzosos en vez de tanto drama ¿no crees? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic y agradezco de corazón los comentarios **** Bss**

**haruhi-chan125**** : Hola! Bueno, pues me disculpo por que he vuelto a tomarme diez mil millones de años para subir conti… pero bueno, dejando eso de lado ¡Me encanta Goenji, es un cielooo! ¿Sii? Bueno, es más una relación hermanos la de Afuro y Haruna, al igual que la de Keimei, Haruna y Aki, están sufriendo mucho por el loco de KAbeyama y NAtsumi Bakaaasss jajaja, bueno un besooo y espero que te haya gustadoo! **

**haruna78 : Entonces Meli-chan, ¿¡Enserio te parece buena idea lo de los OC´s!? Pues no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima :D Que alegría que te gusten la trama y los personajes, es un gusto leer tus reviews, me alegran un montón ¡! **

**Josuke Mina : Wiii! Cuanto tiempo! Naaa, es bromaa! ¿¡Enserio que te gusta todo?! Waoooo *0* además me has dado ideas para el siguiente CAPII! Muchas graciaas! Me voy que me quedo sin tiempo! JEjeje, me alegra que te hayas podidopasar Bsss y cuidate **

**También les doy gracias a :luisa , Stella, , luisa, Stella, Guest, Loliiiiis , Guest, Dafne; no es que aprecie menos vuestros reviews, en serio que no, me alegran el díaa! Es que me quedo sin tiempo y lo que yo os quiero decir a todo/as vosotros/as es que me alegro de que me sigáis leyendo y que agradezco cada minuto que dedicáis a mi fic, con lectoras así es un placer escribir, MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Un saludo y espero que no haya inconvenientes de aquí a la siguiente conti **


	17. Chapter 17 Momento Vergonzoso

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, no estaría escribiendo este disclaimers intentando entretener a los lectores, sin mas el cap :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16: Momento vergonzoso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

POOV KEIMEI

Bien, perfecto, se supone que vendría, entraría por el balcón de la habitación de Kido, hablaría con él y listo, sin problemas ni contratiempos; vale que su plan tuviera fallas… pero de ahí, a acabar en los brazos de un futbolista, con ojos rubíes que parecían escanear su alma, y para mas INRI en la cama del chico que obviamente estaba más dormido que despierto. Digo, lo normal al ver a una jugadora de tu equipo, prácticamente una desconocida, metida en tu cuarto sin que nadie se entere y encima en tu cama no era normal ¿cierto?

En eso las neuronas del chico comenzaron a funcionar tras que le hablara de la situación de las chicas, bueno no totalmente porque seguía sin soltarla.

Kido: ¿Cómo lo descubriste?, no espera ¿Qué descubriste? No, no un momento ¿Cuándo y dónde?

Vale, lo que le faltaba, si ya su hermanita Haruna se ponía preguntona con temas similares, este chico era peor aún, y eso era decir mucho – ¿Cómo?, me lo dijo mi padre, se ve que una chica estaba investigando a Kabeyama, ¿El qué? Que fue Natsumi Raimon ¿Cuándo? Ayer a media noche, ¿Y dónde? En el despacho de papá, ¿algo más señor curioso?

Kido, sin llegar a procesar la información, solo respondió un breve sí a la última pregunta

Keimei: ¿Sí? ¿Solo dices eso? ¿Te acabo de decir que es Natsumi la que vendió a mi hermana y tú tan tranquilo? –puse las manos en su torso y me incorporé en la cama, sentándome estilo indio con una mueca que reflejaría seguramente puro enojo.

Kido: ¡ESPERA! ¡NATSUMI!

Keimei: Weee, al final procesaron tus neuronas la información…

FIN POOV KEIMEI 

POOV NORMAL

El chico ignorando el último comentario, claramente sarcástico, solo se levantó y se sentó con la espalda en la cabecera de la cama frente a frente con la chica, mientras que comenzaba a cuadrarle todo- Claro, porque ella está obsesionada con Goenji, el cual la ignoró y se fue con Haruna, le quitó el puesto de reina en el baile, se coló en el corazón de Raimon en nada de tiempo, cosa que a Natsumi le llevó años y solo lo consiguió por su apellido, todo por envidia…

Keimei: ¿A tanto llegaría esa chica?

Kido: Créeme, no la conoces…

Keimei: Ya, y por lo que se ve, vosotros tampoco…

Kido: Perdón no todos clasificamos la información de nuestros compañeros – le dijo el chico con claro sarcasmo en la voz-

Keimei: ¡ja! No me hagas hablar, tienes en la tercera parte de la estantería de libros, en la sección de deportes la información de todos los compañeros de Raimon, y de los rivales…

Kido: ¿Cómo sa-?

Keinei:¿Qué cómo se eso? Yo guardo mejor mis archivos, soy la que recopila la información, por eso sé que Natsumi contactó con Himawari Nawaka, es una chica que es amiga de uno de los chicos de Kabeyama, se ve que cuando era pequeña unos asaltantes mataron a sus padres, siendo ella herida en los pulmones, hace dos años la adoptó una policía que va en contra de Kabeyama, le dio los datos que Natsumi quería a cambio de que hundiera a Kabeyama.

Kido: ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Keimei: El policía es el que llevó el caso de Haruna cuando tuvo el accidente y desde entonces es cercano de la familia- corriendo, la chica se llevó ambas manos para taparse la boca, mirando a Kido con ojos abiertos y claramente impresionados por su descuido al contarle del accidente de su hermana pequeña, se supone que nadie debería saberlo, no se había dado cuenta de que comenzó a soltar la información hasta que fue tarde, resignada, bajó las manos hasta posarla sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos aguardando la reacción de Kido, que contrario a lo que ella creía, con tono calmado habló.

Kido: ¿Qué accidente?

La chica, tras aquel desliz, decidió que no podría ir peor la situación, además el ojirojo era de confianza, lo había demostrado; a Haruna no le importaría que le contara algo de su pasado ¿Cierto? , lo que la chica no sabía era que la peliazul en un futuro le agradecería que le dijera eso a Kido, por lo cual comenzó a contarle la terrible historia de su hermana…

Kido se impresionó mucho por aquella revelación y comenzaron a sonarle demasiado las cosas y los detalles, sobre todo que un hombre adoptara al hermano de Haruna y que ella tuviera un accidente de coche y despertara meses después, espera, espera ¿hermano? ¿Haruna Soto tenía un hermano? Además, ese hermano le era muy familiar a Kido, no era posible ¿cierto?, perdido en sus pensamientos, el ojirojo interrumpió la historia de la pelinegra.

Kido: El accidente de Haruna no fue un 6 de junio ¿verdad?

La chica entrecerró los ojos y miró al chico ante ella _¿Cómo sabe él eso? _– Sí fue ese día ¿Por?

Kido _ ¡No puede ser! Pero si me dijeron que mi hermana murió, no es posible que sea ella, pero podría ser, la edad, las fechas, ese sentimiento cálido cuando la veo… ES MI HERMANA_

La chica miraba con dudas como el semblante del chico era inescrutable, mas sus ojos, ohh sus ojos eran un mar de expresiones, pasaba desde la incredibilidad, hasta la aceptación pasando previamente por el dolor, e hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría, lo abrazó, abrazó a aquel chico que la hacía sentir extraña y que comenzó a llorar y a aferrarse a ella como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, pero susurró una frase que originó que la pelinegra abriera los ojos sorprendida, un simple _Ella es mi hermanita, pensé que murió pero está aquí, _dicha oración fue pronunciada con tal dolor mezclado con felicidad que le creyó, no había duda alguna, el chico ante ella decía la verdad, y quien dijese lo contrario, se las vería con Keimei Soto, no por nada era la hermana sobre protectora número uno del mundo, también lo era con aquellas personas que le importaban.

Ya habían transcurrido los días previos al partido final, los jugadores del Inazuma Eleven se encontraban actualmente reunidos en las bancas de al lado de la cancha de futbol del colegio, mañana sería el día del partido, por lo cual estaban allí para repasar todo. Bueno, al menos eso intentaban…

Natsumi: ¡Ella no es parte del equipo! ¡Es una inútil como la mocosa peliazul!

La morena, hija del director Raimon se hallaba frente a una chica pelinegra y de ojos azules que la miraban de forma fría y analítica, sin que les afectaran sus palabras, la Soto le respondió con un tono de voz monótono e inalterable.

Keimei: Soy la hermana de la que tu llamas mocosa, supongo serás Natsumi Raimon ¿O me equivoco?

Natsumi: _*Mierda, otra más, yo que pensaba que sería hija única, bueno, mientras no se acerque a mi Goenji, da igual…*_- Sí soy yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Keimei entrecerró los ojos, con una clara muestra de frialdad en sus orbes de color celeste, mas respondió con indiferencia- Vengo a ayudar- _Así que ésta es la tipa que vendió a mi hermana, es… simplemente inadmisible que se comporte así con todo el mundo; pero un día de éstos lo pagará, ha engañado a todo el mundo, incluidos a los del equipo y a la inocente de Himawari, si se enterase mi hermanita lo pasaría muy mal, somos uy cercanas, bueno, ella se lo ha buscado…_

Natsumi: ¿Y qué va ha hacer una debilucha cómo tú? – _Otra más que se mete en los asuntos, como sigan así la mocosa peliazul va a ser libre y la atención de mi Shuuya va a ser de nuevo de esa niñata…_

Keimei: _¿Intentando provocarme? Que típico, jajaja, en realidad es una niña pequeña, bueno, vamos a enseñarle como se juega. - _ Bueno, seguro que más de lo que tu has hecho, ahora, si me disculpas; voy a hablar con los chicos.

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta, dejando a una Natsumi furiosa detrás, con las risillas de algunos de los integrantes del equipo que habían presenciado toda la disputa. Al llegar junto al entrenador y los chicos la ojiazul saludó a la mayoría con los que ya había entrenado y procedió a esuchar al entrenador Seigo HIbiki.

Hibiki: Chicos, como ya sabrán, hoy es el día de la final, hemos entrenado duro, durante todos estos días para salvar a las chicas, ayudar a todos aquelllos que están bajo el yugo de Kabeyama. Demostradle que el futbol no es un arma, si no un deporte, un juego donde nos compenetramos y con el que nos divertimos y nos conocemos los unos a los otros. Demostradle que no es necesario que someta a la gente bajo su voluntad, que la venganza no es buena consejera; demostradle a él y a todas las personas que intentan usar el futbol que tanto amamos y protegemos como un arma que no, que no permitiremos que lo usen como tal. Chicos, tengo fe en vosotros, yo y todo el país, queremos, necesitamos que ganéis, os apoyamos ahora y siempre. Llevad con vosotros las ganas de salvar a nuestros seres queridos, confiamos en vosotros, las chicas confían en vosotros.

Endo: ¡VAMOS A GANAR!

Equipo: ¡POR LAS CHICAS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Y hasta aquí les traigo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por fin lo he traído jeje, espero que dejen sus comentarios sobre él.**

**Bueno, quería agradecerles a todos vosotros el que me dejen reviews y que lean este fic, que ya ha llegado a mas de 100 reviews, nunca me lo hubiera esperado, de veras, muchas gracias.**

Andyharunita16: Si**, la verdad es que he tardado en subir, así que soy yo la que os agradezco que leáis y comentéis . Gracias espero que te guste el capítulo.**

Haru-shan: **Espero que esté a la altura de tus expectativas ;) jaja, me encanta como escribes, y iml gracias por el tiempo que dedicas a esta historia.**

Kaotik Angel **: Jajaja, me alegro de que ya puedas escribir en un ordenador ( ¡Y separar en parrafos es lo mejor ¿verdad?) Te comprendo -.-III mi hermano se la pasa llorando también , y admito que gritarle a Natusmi-baka ayuda muchísimo. :P Espero que hayas podido dormir un poco, que luego no rendimos casi nada xP lo digo por experiencia ¡Un saludo!**

haruna78: **See, es que he sido un poco mala, ¿Has visto lo que le pasa a Kido por dormirse? Si es que… jajaja espero que te haya gustado, además tus reviews siempre me ayudan a escribir, jeje, no se porque será :P Un saludo Ja ne**

Guest: **Te parecerá irónico, pero ¡Eres el comenttario número cien! Jaja, me gustaría saber al menos tu nombre, que sepas que este review es simbólico jajaja gracias por dejarlo ;P Un saludo!**

nercinary : **Gracias por el compentario, cualquier fallo que veas me lo dices a evr si puedo mejorar como escritora. Espero que este cap sirva como entretenimiento Un saludo.**

**Bueno, espero que este capi os hay gustado, intentaré que en el siguiente sea más largo, si me es posible, creo que los siguientes reviews los contestaré por un PM Un saludo. Sin más se despide:**

**Haruna1998m alias Lucy Soto…**


	18. Chapter 18 Partido Decisivo

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5**

**Helena: Espero que estés contenta**

**Guadalupe: Hay algo Ichirika en el cap ;)**

**Sin más el capítulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo17: Partido decisivo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel era el día, los dos mejores equipos de Japón se enfrentaría en un partido para poder obtener la copa del Futbol Frontier. Miles de espectadores esperaban este día, cada uno de ellos apostando por su equipo, aquel en el que residía sus ilusiones y esperanzas.

Mas también había familiares y amigos deseando que comenzase, en este partido no sólo se conseguiría un trofeo, para muchas personas es la manera de reencontrarse con sus seres queridos, aquellos los cuales les fueron arrebatados.

Niños, adultos y ancianos, todos por igual; congregados en un sitio para poder observar el partido.

La tensión en el ambiente es palpable, el comentarista aún no comienza a hablar, en breves instantes dará comienzo la presentación de ambos equipos, los espectadores observan hacia todos los lados en aquel estadio semejante a un palacio romano, no hay rastro de los equipos... Toda la tensión es rota con el grito de júbilo del comentarista dando a conocer la entrada de los dos equipos en el estadio, cada uno por sus puertas; ambas contrarias en el estadio, comienzan a desfilar los integrantes de los dos equipos por ambos extremos del campo.

Se puede apreciar como en ambos equipos, sus integrantes están tapados con unas capas junto a las capuchas; en el equipo del Inazuma Eleven, azul con un filo amarillo; mientras que en equipo Zeus son blancas con el filo de color dorado, ambos equipos se sitúan frente a las bancas, varios de los integrantes permanecen como repuestos,junto al entrenador, y en Inazuma Eleven, junto a las mánagers.

El resto de los integrantes de los equipos que no han permanecido en las bancas, avanzan hasta posarse uno frente a los otros, se encuentra el árbitro del encuentro entre ambos equipos.

Los respectivos capitanes de cada equipo bajan la capucha, por un lado Endo Mamoru, portero y capitán del Inazuma Eleven; por el otro, Afuro Terumi, también conocido como Afrodí; delantero y capitán del equipo Zeus.

Ambos se dan las manos en señal de respeto, dando paso a que el árbitro lanzase la moneda, mas cuando la iba a enseñar, el capitán del Zeus, se voltea.

Afuro: Déjele a ellos el campo y el balón.

Endou: Eso no es justo, deb-pero es cortado por el rubio.

Afuro: Insisto, ¿Algún problema por su parte? -demandó mientras su mirada rubí era dirigida hacia el árbitro.

Árbitro: ¡Qué comience el partido! 

**.**

**.**

**.  
>Mientras esto sucedía, en la banca del Raimon:<br>.**

**.**

**.**

Hibiki: Keimei - la nombrada, aún bajo la capa miró hacia el entrenador del Inazuma, con ello prosiguió- Me han informado que es posible que hayas obtenido información sobre los negocios de Kabeyama.

La pelinegra miró de nuevo hacia el campo donde se podía apreciar como Afuro y Endo estrechaban sus manos- Sí, es cierto.

Hibiki: ¿Cómo es que estás aquí sin hacer nada si ya has obtenido esta información?

Con tono calmado, la ojiazul le respondió aún sin mirarlo: Todo a su tiempo, además... todo está en marcha - dijo mientras estrechaba sus celestes ojos al ver como Afuro rechazaba el lanzamiento de la moneda.

Hibiki sólo la miró con un gesto de confusión en su cara.

**.**

**.**

**.  
>De nuevo en el partido...<br>.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos equipos se habían desprendido de sus capas, quedando a la vista el uniforme amarillo y azul del Inazuma y el de estilo romano del Zeus.

Goenji, sin poder evitarlo, fijó su mirada en la peliazul, se notaba cansada y sin vida, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo suyo característico, aún así pudo apreciar como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de manera descontrolada, y como sus ojos buscaban los de ella; sin importar la situación. Pudo apreciar con cierta satisfacción; como ella hacía lo mismo con él y como su mirada obtenía el brillo del que carecía momentos antes, mas por el contrario; su cara era una fría máscara sin emociones.

Mientras tanto, Endou fijó su vista en la portería de enfrente donde se hallaba Aki; la cual se notaba exhausta y sin su típica sonrisa, aquella que tanto le gustaba, viendo como ella no le miraba Endou se decepcionó un poco, mas al ver como sonreía de forma sutil, se dio cuenta de que no importara donde, siempre sería su Aki.

Haruna se hallaba de defensa junto con Thalía, y Aki se hallaba en la portería, antes de que sonara el silbatazo, Afuro se giró y les regaló una sonrisa de aliento.

Aún recordaban cuando el comandante les dio las instrucciones para el partido.

**~FLASH BACK~**

Amanecía junto con un nuevo día en el complejo donde se hallaba Kabeyama, los jóvenes allí reunidos se encontraban desayunando cuando les informaron por megafonía que debían ir hacia el campo de entrenamiento que el comandante debía informarles sobre un asunto de suma importancia.

Al llegar al sitio de entrenamiento, tan lúgubre y oscuro como de costumbre, pudieron divisar a Kabeyama sentado sobre un trono de tonalidades rojas y oscuras.

Los integrantes del equipo Zeus se situaron frente a su comandante y realizaron una reverencia. Viendo ésto, Kabeyama sonríe oscuramente y comienza a decir.

Kebeyama: Bien, como ya sabréis en breve se realizará el partido contra el Inazuma Eleven, no deseo solo que ganéis, ansío que los humilléis, que quebréis su voluntad, y esperanzas, quiero que no deseen volver a jugar al futbol.

Haruna y Aki se sorprendieron sobre ello y casi alzaron la mirada ,asombradas, hacia kabeyama, mas fueron detenidas por Afuro y Thalía que se hallaban a su lado. Kabeyama, ignorando este suceso; prosiguió.

Kabeyama: Para ello comenzaremos con una formación defensiva 442, de defensas Haruna, Thalía, Ares y Dionusyo; de centrocampistas Hermes, Afrodit y Hera, por último de delanteros Artemis, Demether y Athena. Deseo que dejéis actuar a Aki en un principio, luego se moverán solo delanteros, al marcar tres goles, actuarán también los centrocampistas, y por último, cuando vayan 6 goles, actuarán los defensas. Dudo mucho si nos dan problemas, mas si es el caso, podéis actuar antes de lo previsto. ¿Alguna duda?

Temerosos, ninguno de los allí presentes levantó la mirada, por lo cual Kabeyama prosiguió.

Kabeyama: Bien, entonces sólo por hoy os dejaré el día libre, hallaréis los uniformes en vuestros respectivos armarios. Podéis marcharos.

Con ello, cada uno se marchó hacia su habitación.  
><strong><br>FIN FLASHBACK~**

Haruna fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír el silbatazo que daba comienzo al partido. Dirigió su mirada hacia los chicos, estaban todos allí, incluso desde el banquillo estaban expectantes. Su mirada azul se fijó en una figura encapuchada demasiado familiar para su gusto. La figura al sentir el escrutinio sobre su persona, giró su rostro que se hallaba mirando hacia el equipo de Inazuma, unos ojos azules brillantes fueron enfocados en Haruna, era el único rasgo distinguible a causa de la capa. Mas Haruna se encontraba segura de que esa era su hermanan Keimei Soto, por lo que si estaba ahí tan tranquila significaba que tenía un plan, la capucha se movió de forma afirmativa, como si supiese lo que Haruna pensaba.

Haruna, mucho más esperanzada, fijó su vista al frente, pudiendo observar como los dos delanteros del Inazuma acababan de pasar a los centrocampistas, se hallaban sorprendidos y extrañados debido a la nula participación del equipo Zeus.

Le dolía el saber que debían humillarlos, pero debían hacerlo por el bien de su equipo, lo único que Haruna esperaba es que fuera lo que fuera que fuese a hacer su hermana, que diera resultados y contra antes, mejor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el exterior**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras se desarrollaba el inicio del partido, fuera del estadio, se podía apreciar en el interior de una camioneta a un policía atento a las cámaras de vigilancia mientras que el detective Gregory Smith mantenía una conversación con otro hombre junto a la que parecía ser la hija de éste último.

Gregory: ¿Está seguro de que todos los datos son verídicos Kyuto Nawaka?

El ahora conocido Kyuto respondió: Sí, mi hija Himawari obtuvo los datos –dijo mientras señalaba a la nombrada- además hemos sabido que Kabeyama Reiiji ha sido amenazado por Natsumi Raimon con la misma información.

Ante los datos revelados, el detective Smith abrió levemente los ojos, sin ser muy dado a mostrar sus emociones, luego procedió a preguntar- ¿La hija del señor Raimon se encuentra involucrada?

Esta vez, fue Himawari quien le respondió- Me temo que sí, señor Smith, Natsumi Raiomn se encuentra mucho más involucrada con el secuestro de Haruna Soto y Aki Kino de lo que alguna vez pude haber llegado a imaginar, desconozco sus motivos, y aún más su fin, mas es seguro que fue ella quien dio la información a Kabeyama y que también fue quien lo amenazó con desvelar su implicación en la captura de Haruna y Aki.

El agente Smithn asintió, aún un tanto sorprendido debido a la información recientemente escuchada, pero por la amistad que mantenían con el señor Soto, sabía que tanto Kyuto como Himawari Nawaka, no estaban mintiéndole- Haremos todo lo posible para la captura de kabeyama, y de Natsumi- Tras pronunciar aquello, sacó del bolsillo interno de su trenca marrón un teléfono móvil de color negro, marcó y comenzó una conversación con la otra persona al lado contrario de la línea- Sí, los datos obtenidos son correctos, ¿contamos con la autorización para la captura de Kabeyama Reiiji y Raimon Natsumi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el partido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, en el partido, ambos delanteros, Someoka y Goenji, sse hallaban ya frente a la portería del Zeus, ambos pares de ojos fijados en los de Aki Kino, la que en su momento había sido la mánager del equipo Raimon, y que ahora se hallaba con un traje azul típico del Instituto Zeus.

Goenji y Someoka cruzaron sus miradas, y asintieron en un mudo acuerdo de realizar una técnica. La ya conocida llama de fuego junto con el dragón, lo que los chicos no se esperaban es que su técnica chocase con una pared hecha de un fuego plata y azul que Aki había creado tras pronunciar el nombre de su técnica "Muro de Llamas". El balón ahora en posesión de Aki, fue arrojado hacia Ares, que sin moverse de su posición dio un pase hacia Thalía, ésta arrojó el balón hacia su hermano con un tiro largo, que fue detenido por éste con el pié, para después mandarlo hacia delante para que lo recogiese Demeter, todo esto efectuado de forma rápida y eficaz, quedando frente a un sorprendido Endo, que no pudo para el veloz disparo realizado por Demeter.

El primer gol del equipo Zeus había sido marcado en el tiempo de 3 minutos y 45 segundos de comenzar el partido, el árbitro aún un tanto asombrado, dio el pitido propio al marcar un gol, para posteriormente comenzar una series de aplausos por todo el campo.

Los siguientes cinco goles fueron de maneras similares, mas ahora el equipo del Raimon se encontraba alerta y preparados para comenzar a jugar en serio. Con el balón en el centro del campo, Goenji le dio un pase hacia Someoka, éste pasó a Kido, todo el equipo comenzó a correr internándose en el campo contrario, cual fue la sorpresa de éstos al ver como los defensas comenzaban a moverse, de forma calmada, pero moverse al fin y al cabo, Kido llegó a posarse frente a la que ahora sabía era su hermana, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que ambos lo sabían, mas aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar, Haruna hizo como si intentara robarle el balón a Kido, mas dejó que éste pasase hacia la portería, para todo el mundo había sido una victoria de Kido en un pequeño enfrentamiento, mas para Keimei, que se dio cuenta de todo, fue una disculpa por los años separados.

Con una técnica nueva de Kido, llamada "Pingüinos Glaciares" que congelaban todo aquello que tocaban los pingüinos, consiguieron marcar los dos primeros goles al superar el "Muro de Llamas " de Aki.

El tercer gol, llegó de forma inesperada al marcar Domon, Endo e Ichinose con su disparo "El fénix" . Mas el equipo Zeus , con un 6-3 a su favor, rfecibieron la orden de su comandante de ponerse serios. Con el saque central para el equipo Zeus, y el balón en posesión de Afuro, el equipo entero comenzó a avanzar para asombro y perplejidad de los del Inazuma y los propios espectadores.

Afuro, con su técnica "Hora celestial" rebasó fácilmente a todos los jugadores, quedando ahora ante Endo, decidió efectuar su técnica " Disparo Divino", encontrando una resistencia fiera por parte de la "Mano Mágica de Endo, mas al final venció el disparo de Afuro.

Los integrantes del Inazuma al ver todo aquel esfuerzo por parte de su capitán, decidieron esforzarse al máximo, consiguiendo anotar un gol más, pero en este instante, se hallaban Shuuya y Haruna uno frente al otro avanzando, ella con mirada culpable, le articuló un lo siento cargado de sentimientos y dirigió su técnica " Loto Invernal" hacia aquel que la había ayudado tanto en aquel tiempo. Goenji vió con gran admiración el avance de los pétalos y los ttrozos de hielos que le arrebataron el balón y que se lo entregaron a su dueña que avanzó y pasó hacia uno de los delanteros, que marcó el séptimo gol.

Con un 7-4, Kemei Soto decidió que era hora de distraer lo suficiente a Kabeyama como para que lo pudiesen arrestar sin problemas, por lo que dirigió su mirada a Hibiki, dándole a conocer su deseo de entrar en el campo, siendo éste concedido.

Aquel era el momento, debía ayudar a su hermana, además, le había prometido a su padre que la protegería como diera lugar. Y eso incluía jugar contra el equipo Zeus, debía ayudar a l equipo a ganar.

Keimei se levantó de la banca, llamando la atención de los espectadores, mientras que el entrenador Hibiki pedía su cambio por el de otro integrante del equipo. Se desprendió de la capa, y comenzó a avanzar hacia el campo, la gente preguntándose quien era aquella chica. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron primero con los de su hermana, integrante del otro equipo, para luego dirigirse hacia los de Kido, su mirada rubí estaba cargada de determinación para salvar a la que ahora sabía era su hermana, y Keimei ayudaría, por suspuesto.

Se colocó de centrocampista, junto a Ichinose y a Kido, los tres cruzaron las miradas, dando por hecho, que debían ganar tiempo. Ellos eran a los únicos que le había contado sobre Himawari y la información que ella y su padre Kyuto habían conseguido.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada al centro, donde Goenji y Someoka daban el saque tras el gol del equipo Zeus. El balón fue dirigido hacia Kido, mientras que comenzaban a avanzar, dispuestos a recibir cualquier pase. Kido siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró frente a frente con Afuro, viendo como éste iba a efectuar su técnica "Hora Celestial" le dió un pase a Ichinose, que se encontraba más retrasado, encontrándose esta vez a un chica rubia y de ojos verdes frente a él, Thalía creía que se llamaba. No dándole más importancia, siguió avanzando, groso error, descubrió Ichinose al ver como la chica efectuaba una técnica llamada "Barrida Luz" siendo el balón catapultado por el cielo, se dirigía hacia Haruna, que se encontraba preparada para recibirlo, mas Keimei se situó frente a ella y con una patada le dió un pase a Goenji que se hallaba ya casi frente a Aki, comenzó a efectuar su tornado de fuego, pero era distinto, las llamas eran de color rojo y naranja, pero empezaban a crear flechas que se entrecruzaban entre ellas, pero el disparo no se dirigía hacia la portería, sino hacia el cielo, donde se encontraban Kido y Kemei que habían saltado a la vez, y girando al mismo tiempo en direcciones distintas, le propinaron una patada al balón, cambiando el color de las flechas que lo rodeaban de rojo y naranja, a rubí y azul.

Aki intentó detenerlo con su "Muro de Llamas" mas venció la técnica combinada de los de Inazuma. Los aplausos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar por parte del público al ver tal espectáculo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En El Interior**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del estadio en el que se encontraban, se poidiían apreciar unos cuantos policías junto con al detective Smith y el señor Nawaka que se dirigían prestos y veloces hacia el despacho de Kabeyama.

Al ingresar en el despacho, pudieron apreciar como Kabeyama se hallaba mirando el partido por un gran ventanal, el nombrado se giró al escuchar como la puerta era abierta de forma apresurada. Dirigió su mirada a la del detective Smith.

El cual con voz calmada y profesional comenzó a decir: Kabeyama Reiiji, está usted detenido por el secuestro de menores, numeroso negocios ilegales, sobornos, amenazas, y demás acciones- mientras pronunciaba este discurso, dos policías colocaban a KAbeyma unas esposas y lo dfirigían hacia la salida, comenzando a seguirles, siguió- tiene derecho a mantener silencio, todo aquelllo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra, si no cuenta con un abogado, se le proporcionará uno.

KAbeyama, saliendo de su estupor, contraatacó: No será tan fácil, y lo sabes, pronto saldré de la cárcel y voleveré para cumplir mi venganza.

Ignorando lo dicho por Kabeyama, Smith dirigió su omirada al señor Nawaka, asintiéndole. Éste, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el estadio. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bancas del Raimon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En las bancas del equipo Inazuma, Hibiki podía ver todo el partido, fue sacado de sus pensamientos sobre los chicos al ver como una chica pelirroja de ojos negros tez pálida, con una sudadera ancha negra y pantalones marrones oscuros se acercaba hacia él.

La chica se dirigió a Hibiki con una voz calmada: ¿Señor Hibiki?- éste asintió- un placer, soy Kimawari Nawaka, amiga de los Soto, mi padre es el encargado de la investigación del caso de Kabeyama Reiiji, me temo que una de las mánagers de su equipo se encuentra implicada.

Hibiki la miró sin expresar ninguna emoción en el rostro, iba a efectuar una pregunta, mas fueron sacados de la conversación, al escuchar un grito de ¡Cariñín! por parte de Rika Urubae, al ver como Ichinose había resuultado lesionado por la entrada de Thalía.

Corriendo todo el equipo Inazuma, incluidas Haruna y AKi, se acercaron al chico castaño que se hallaba sentado en elsuelo spsteniéndose el tobillo con Rika a su lado.

Todos dirigieron su mirada en la dirección de Thalía al ver como se aproximaba corriendo:¡Lo siento! No era mi intención, de verdad; no quería lastimarte ¿Estás bien?

Ichinose, aún un tanto sorprendido por la disculpa, asintió y dijo- Sí, esto pasado mañana no será nada.

Hibiki: Bueno, si es así, mientras tanto que Rika te sustituya.

Rika: NO pienso dejarlo solo, menos si está lesionado- dijo la chica mirando a Ichinose.

Ichinose: Da igual Rika, aprecio tu preocupación, de verdad cielo, pero debes jugar, recuerda, por Haruna y Aki.

Rindiéndose, Rika aceptó.

Con Ichonse en la banca con hielo para bajar la inflamación del tobillo, y Rika en el campo, se reaunudó el partido.

Rika, aún resentida con Tahlía, intentó hacerle una barrida cuando la rubia tenía el balón, siendo esquivada por un salto ágil, siguiendo su recorrido hacia la portería, siendo seguida por Rika.

La rubia, viendo la insistencia de ésta, le dió un pase a su hermano Afuro, que comenzó a correr con Haruna a su lado; decidió utilizar la "Hora Celestial" con Haruna incluida en la técnica. Ambos pasaron a los defensas, situándose ahora ante Endou. Ambos se miraron y efectuaron su técnica " Disparon Divino Doble"

Todos los espectadores y los integrantes del Raimon vieron con asombro como ambos se envolvían de una luz dorada, que al disiparse dejaba ver a ambos en el cielo, con dos pares de alas doradas, batiendo sus alas, iban a golpear el balón cuando el árbitro dió el silbatazo que indicaba el final del primer tiempo con u para el equipo Zeus, Haruna y Afuro bajaron batiendo sus alas, que desaparecieron en miles de plumas doradas al tocar sus pies el suelo.

Ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares fuera del campo. En la banca del Inazuma, Keimei se acercó corriendo y abrazó a una pelirroja que se hallaba allí, al separarse l epreguntó.

Keimei: ¿Lo habéis conseguido?

Himawari: Sí, Kei, lo hemos conseguido, ve a darle la buena noticia a tu hermana.

Keimei, al escuchar aquello, le brillaron los ojos y para desconcierto y asombro de los integrantes del Inazuma, se dirigió corriendo hacia la banca del Zeus, placando a su hermana que se hallaba de espaldas a ella, quedando ambas en el suelo, Keimei riendo y abrazando a Haruna, y ésta última pues sin entender nada.

Keimei:¡Hermanita! ¡Ya sois libres!

Haruna la miró esperanzada, y ambas se levantaron del suelo, todo el mundo sin comprender nada.

Keimei: Kabeyama ha sido arrestado -exclamó con alegría.

Los integrantes del Zeus, al oír aquello estallaron en gritos de alegría y júbilo, abrazándose entre ellos por la dicha del momento.

Haruna, al fin comprendiéndolo, abrazó a Aki, y juntas corrieron hacia los de Inazuma comenzando a abrazarlos a todos.

Por fin Haruna se encontró con Goenji, aquel que llevaba días extrañando; sin dudarlo, abrazó a Goenji, comenzando a derramar lágrimas de felicidad. El chico la estrechó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos y enterró su cara en el cabello de la chica, aspirando el aroma que tanto había echado en falta.

Goenji: ¿Estás bien princesa?

Haruna, incapaz de decir cualquier cosa, sólo asintió contra el cuello de Shuuya; lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros a milímetros, podían sentir el aliento del contrario en sus labios. Poco a poco se acercaron, las manos del peliblanco en la cintura de ella, mientras que las manos de la ojiazul se hallaban alrededor del cuello del chico, y finalmente acortaron la distancia, uniendo al fin sus labios, en un beso suave y sin prisas, cargado de sentimientos,alegría, añoranza, amor… Goenji pidió paso a la boca de Haruna lamiendo levemente el labio inferior de la chica, ésta, en respuesta abrió levemente la boca, dejando a la intrusa encontrarse con su propia lengua, todo era perfecto; bueno, hasta que un carraspeo les hizo separarse.

Goenji, molesto miró a quien lo había interrumpido, mientras que Haruna escondía su cara avergonzada en el cuello de su novio.

Goenji: ¿Qué quieres Kido?

Kido:¿Podría hablar a solas con Haruna?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Y bueno, aquí está jeje, espero que os haya gustado el rumbo que ha tomado la situación; y que me dejéis vuestra opinión.**

**Intentaré subir la continuación pronto, con eso de la Navidad.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, Un saludo Lucy Soto.**


	19. Chapter 19 Llegó El Fin

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, creada por mí sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Sín más, el capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19: Llegó el fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los integrantes del Inazuma Eleven y del equipo Zeus se encontraban en el campo de fútbol observando como Haruna Soto y Kido Yuuto se alejaban para conversar de forma más privada.

Keimei Soto, estaba sentada en el césped junto a su buena amiga Himawari, cuando vio como ambos se alejaban de los integrantes de ambos equipos con un tinte de preocupación en los ojos, ella sabía por lo mucho que había sufrido su hermana cuando la separaron de su hermano, también estaba al tanto de todos los años que se había pasado su hermana buscando a aquel que pensaba desaparecido hermano. Le parecía hilarante e irónico que en el momento más inesperado se fuese a saber la verdad, y de verdad que se estaba preocupando, no por que Haruna no creyese a Kido, si no por su reacción, de su hermana no sabía que esperarse, desde que se pusiese a llorar o reír, e incluso desmayarse; decidiendo no pensar más en ello, volvió a fijar su vista en Himawari para continuar con la conversación.

Himawari: ¡Y luego lo arrestaron! Fue genial, deberías haber visto su cara, y más cuando le dijimos que teníamos pruebas que lo imputaban ¡No se lo podía creer! – mientras hablaba, la chica hacía movimientos exagerados con las manos para dejar claro lo que quería decir.

Keimei: Jejeje, si, de veras que me hubiese gustado verlo, pero me alegro de que al final lo pudieseis arrestar.

Himawari: Sí, fue una suerte, además, esa chica, Natsumi, no protegió los documentos; pero bueno, cuéntame ¿Qué te traes con el chico de la capa y los googles? -la última parte la dijo alzando repetidas veces las cejas de forma pícara, mientras que su amiga se ruborizaba y comenzaba a negar fervientemente lo dicho por ella, consiguiendo que Himawari estallase en risas, por su lado Keimei cruzaba los brazos indignada y giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado, aún con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Por su lado, Shuuya Goenji se encontraba sumamente molesto., si, molesto que ese estratega con aires de superman se llevase a Haruna, bien que ella no fuese propiedad exclusiva suya, pero ¡él era su novio! Y tenía algunos derechos, pero no, tenía que venir el estratega de cuarta a llevarse a SU novia para hablar en privado ¡Ya se las pagaría!

El hilo de pensamientos por parte de Goenji, se cortaron súbitamente al ver la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía Keimei Soto a Haruna y a Kido, ¿No podía ser nada grave verdad?

Descartó rápidamente ese pensamiento al ver como la pelinegra continuaba su conversación con la chica esa, Himawari, creía que se llamaba, o así la había llamado Keimei, y continuaban la conversación.

El chico de pelo crema enarcó una ceja extrañado al ver como Keimei se ruborizaba y tenía un fuerte rubor en las mejillas y la otra se revolcaba en el césped riendo. Con esa estampa, el delantero estrella del Inazuma decidió que fuese lo que fuese le fuera a decir el estratega a Haruna no pondría en peligro a la peliazul. Teniendo ese pensamiento, se dirigió hacia donde lo estaba llamando Kazemaru para celebrar el regreso de las chicas.

Haruna siguió al estratega del Raimon a través de un largo corredor, de paredes blancas, y losetas grises en el suelo, con una brillante iluminación por parte de las bombillas del techo, aún así, aquel lugar era fría y le producía escalofríos a la peliazul, queriendo distraerse de sus pensamientos, fijó su vista en el chico que se encontraba frente a él, era un poco más alto que ella misma, tenía el pelo tan familiar de rastras recogidos en su típica coleta, y la chica por un momento se preguntó si habría la ínfima posibilidad de que ese adolescente que se encontraba frente a ella, en realidad fuese su hermano perdido, aquel del cual la separaron tras la muerte de sus padres.

Por otro lado, el estratega del Raimon era consciente del escrutinio que la chica ojiazul estaba realizando sobre su persona, miles de escenarios le estaban pasando por la mente en ese mismo instante, desde una aceptación fría, hasta una gran efusividad por parte de su hermana al enterarse de la verdad. Con ese pensamiento, el ojirrojo se puso aún más nervioso; decidiendo que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de oídos indiscretos, Kido paró en seco y se giró quedando cara a cara con la chica peliazul, que por un momento pareció sobresaltada al notar como los ojos rojos del chico cubiertos por los googles, se enfocaban en los suyos propios.

Aquella simple acción, hizo que a la ojiazul la embargasen miles de sensaciones al recordar como su hermanito la miraba así al defenderla en el orfanato, la chica se recordó que esa mirada también fue la que le dedicó a su hermanita el chico cuando le dijo que debía irse a vivir con su nuevo papá adoptivo. Notando las lágrimas acumularse en sus orbes azules al recordar aquello, decidió enterrar esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente y centrarse; intentando tener la voz en un tono normal, sin ser alterada por el llanto que estaba frenando le preguntó.

Haruna: ¿Y bien Kido?

El chico tragó saliva, notando un nudo en la garganta, mas aún así, intentó sonar lo más firme posible.

Kido: Hay algo de lo que quería que hablásemos.

La chica mantuvo sus orbes fijas en las del chico frente a ella.

Haruna: Bien, pues tú dirás.

Kido: Bueno, esto no es fácil de decir, ni de explicar – su voz estaba temblando al punto de casi tartamudear, decidiendo comenzar por el principio prosiguió – como seguramente sabrás, mi padre biológico no es el –la chica asintió al ver como el estratega esperaba una respuesta de su parte- y por lo tanto también sabrás que yo pasé un par de años en el orfanato –la chica volvió a asentir, incapaz de decir ninguna palabra- pues, bien, tengo la certeza, o al menos, soy consciente de que existe una alta probabilidad de que seamos hermanos- bien, el chico ya lo había soltado, ahora miraría la reacción de la chica.

Contrario a lo que el estratega imaginaba que sucedería, la peliazul solo bajó la vista, fijándola en sus tenis, su manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, recordándole al ojirrojo a una pequeña niña en el orfanato, su hermana, que realizaba ese gesto cuando estaba nerviosa o cuando era regañada; sonrió inconscientemente ante el recuerdo. Mas el chico con la capa, fue sacado abruptamente al escuchar como la chica, con un hilo de voz apenas audible le preguntaba algo.

Haruna: Si fuese así, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

Kido, la miró confuso, verdaderamente sin comprender realmente que le estaba preguntando la chica.

Kido: ¿Qué? – el chico parpadeó sin comprender.

Haruna, hastiada de que le chico no la hubiese escuchado, levantó la cabeza de forma brusca y fijó su vista en el chico.

Haruna: He dicho que como reaccionarías, ¿me aceptarías? ¿me tratarías como a tu hermana de nuevo? ¿o me volvería a tener que separar de ti, cuándo decidas que ya no quieres que esté cerca?

El ojirrojo, espantado con lo último dicho por la ojiazul, abrió un tanto los ojos y la abrazó, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al ver como su hermanita sufría, la abrazó al comprender que la chica temía que se separasen de nuevo, la abrazó al ver como las lágrimas bajaban libremente por las mejillas de la peliazul, al igual que por las propias mejillas del estratega. Éste hundió su cabeza en el pelo azul de su hermana, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, y con voz estrangulada por la emoción, le susurró unas palabras que hicieron a ambos recuperar las esperanzas perdidas, que se plasmase unas sonrisas en sus rostros, debido a la felicidad de que de nuevo, ambos hermanos estarían juntos.

Kido: Jamás nos separaremos de nuevo, porque eres mi hermanita, y estaré siempre a tu lado, lo prometo.

Haruna: Gracias hermanito, gracias por todo –susurró con voz queda, siendo apenas escuchada por Yuuto. Permanecieron así durante un tiempo, hasta que el más mayor alzó la cabeza y separó un poco de su hermana. Éste endureció la mirada en el momento en que la fijó en la de su hermana.

Haruna se asustó en cierta medida al ver como los ojos de su hermano mostraban un alto grado de frialdad, pero sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo le mantuvo la mirada.

Kido: Pues, ahora que eres oficialmente mi hermana –hizo una pausa para recuperar aire- voy a tener unas palabras con cierto delantero.

El moreno de forma veloz y sin mirar atrás se desprendió del abrazo de su hermana y se marchó de vuelta al campo de futbol mientras murmuraba cosas que se acercaban a ser algo como _Tipos que se aprovechan de hermanitas indefensas _y algo así como _Pelo pincho abusador y oportunista de niñitas sin hermanos que las protejan_.

Haruna miraba la escena divertida mientras daba un suspiro de alivio, se había imaginado algo peor al ver la mirada de su hermano, que bien sonaba esa palabra, hermano, era cierto que ella tenía una hermana, Keimei siempre había estado ahí cuando se sentía mal, pero había echado de menos a Yuuto una barbaridad en todos esos años, y ahora mismo estaba muy feliz, con su hermano, su hermana, sus amigos, su novio.

Al pensar en el delantero del Raimon, la peliazul descruzó los brazos, que no se había dado cuenta de cuando los había cruzado, amplió los ojos y comenzó una carrera hacia el estadio, temiendo lo que podría llegar a hacer su hermano Yuuto a Shuuya en un arranque de celos que tenía, como el que acababa de presenciar.

Al llegar al estadio, Haruna no sabía si reírse o ir a ayudar al amasijo de personas que tenía frente a ella. Sin llegar a tomar una decisión, giró su cuerpo hacia un lado de donde provenía la risa de una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia, HImawari; sin pensarlo mucho, se abrazó al cuello de la pelirroja mientras le daba la bienvenida y las gracias por todo.

Haruna: Himawari.

Himawari: Sí, dime.

Haruna: Emm, bueno yo me preguntaba ¿Cómo han acabado así? – dijo mientras señalaba al frente donde se veía a Kido y a Goenji debajo de todos los miembros del equipo que poco a poco comenzaban a incorporarse.

Himawari: ¿Esto? Simple, yo te lo cuento.

Estábamos Keimei y yo sentadas en el césped, ya sabes conversando, cuando escuchamos como Endo llamaba al chico ese con el que te besaste –Haruna enrojeció al ver la mirada acusatoria de la pelirroja al no haberle contado, mas esta prosiguió- no le dimos más importancia, ese chico es un tanto hiperactivo, cuando llegó el muchacho con googles y capas con el que te habías marchado, estaba mortalmente serio y al verlo todo el equipo se quedó callado.

Kido caminaba sin importarle nada ni nadie que se hallase a su alrededor, su objetivo, Shuuya Goenji, no hacía caso de las miradas que le lanzaban los miembros del Inazuma, ni del silencio de los equipos que estaban celebrando. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de él, Goenji se giró, extrañado de que Endo se callase mientras tenían una conversación.

Kido: Goenji… -dijo con tono serio y frío.

Goenji, extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo le miró fijamente: ¿Sí?

Kido: ¡¿Cómo te atreves eh?!

Endo pudo ver como Kido, el chico que siempre era tranquilo, frío y calculador cogía el cuello de la camisa de Goenji y lo acercaba a su cara mientras lo miraba a través de sus googles, con una mirada fría e intimidante.

Una mirada de sincera ignorancia de los hechos que alteraban al estratega se posó en la cara del delantero del Iazuma.

Goenji: ¿De qué hablas? ¡Te afectó tanto entrenamiento con los pingüinos!

Kido: ¿Qué me afectó? ¡¿Qué me afectó?! ¡Lo que me ha afectado ha sido que te hayas atrevido a tocar a mi hermana!

Todo el equipo, incluidos el entrenador e incluso Rika e Ichinose que se encontraban sentados en el banquillo por la lesión del último, lo miraron extrañados.

Goenji: ¡Qué dices! – el pelicrema intentaba mantener la calma que lo caracterizaba; cosa que le resultó imposible al sentir como Kido lo empujaba y le decía algo que sonaba a que él protegería a su hermanita de todos los chicos del mundo o algo así.

Lo único de lo que fue consciente Shuuya Goenji fue de que la mitad del equipo se lanzaba hacia Kido para que se tranquilizase, terminando él junto a Kido en el fondo de una torre de personas.

HIimawari: Y luego apareciste tú con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y yo, la espectacular Himawari , comencé a explicarte todo esto.

Haruna: ¿Sabes? Te hemos echado de menos jajaja

Himawari: Anda vamos, que ya se han separado y creo que tenéis que anunciar algo ¿no?

Haruna simplemente la miró y le preguntó: ¿Cómo es que te enteras de todo antes que todo el mundo?

Himawari: Jajajaja, eso es secreto de empresa, vamos, andando.

Goenji Shuuya se caracterizaba por ser siempre cerrado con la gente, un tanto negrecido a veces, incluso antipático en algunas ocasiones, pero lo que todo el mundo sabía es que él era especialmente celoso, sí, lo era, y en ese momento lo estaba, todo aquello lo estaba superando como a nada, y sólo esperaba poder relajarse y estar con su novia y visitar a su hermana en el hospital.

Pero ahora que su buen amigo Kido lo había mencionado ¿qué decía de su hermana o algo por el estilo? Que él supiese, Kido no tenía hermanas.

Goenji fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como alguien le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla desde la espalda, imaginando quien era, se giró y contempló a la chica que estaba frente a él, había cambiado un poco desde que el mal nacido de Kabeyama la había secuestrado, estaba más delgada y con unas imperceptibles ojeras; pero en ese momento tenía una brillante sonrisa en el rostro; casi sin pensarlo estaba devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Haruna: Shuuya, tenemos que hablar.

Si no hubiese sido por que la ojiazul estaba feliz y calmada, el delantero se hubiese esperado lo peor, así que sin dejar llevarse por sus temores le preguntó a la chica que de que se trataba.

Haruna: Bien, esto es más fácil si te lo digo seguido ¿verdad?; allá vamos –la chica tomó aire- Kido es mi hermano.

Goenji: ¿Qué?

El pelicrema tenía la boca abierta y los ojos un tanto desencajados, ciertamente, era una imagen rara de ver en él.

Haruna: Que Kido es mi hermano.

Goenji: ¿En serio? Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?

Haruna: Ambos somos adoptados, llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo ¿recuerdas?

Goenji: Sí, si me acuerdo, me alegro mucho por ti Haruna.

El chico envolvió a la peliazul en un abrazo cálido, sus brazos firmemente sujetos a su cintura, y los brazos de ella alrededor de su torso. Ambos fueron sacados de aquella burbuja al escuchar la voz firme y clara de Yuuto los interrumpiese.

Kido: Bien, ahora que lo sabes espero que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana

Haruna: ¡Yuuto!

Kido: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero al menos limítense cuando estén delante de mí ¿vale?

Haruna:¡Por supuesto hermanito!

Y así todos volvieron a casa ese día felices, sin ser verdaderamente conscientes de lo que les deparaba su futuro...

**FIN**

**Sí bueno, se acabó, o al menos esta parte, espero sinceramente que os haya gustado; quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que han seguido este fic, que han comentadoo, puesto en alertas o en favoritos, incluso a aquellas que sólo hayan leído esta historia que espero hayan disfrutado sino tanto como yo en escribirla, al menos la mitad.**

**Ahora, espero que si comentan en un review, me digan que les parecería una segunda parte de la historia, una continuación, y si quieren que sea sobre el problema con los extraterrestres, o directamente al FFI. Gracias ^_^**

**Dar especialmente las gracias a mis hermanas, sino de sangre, en corazón, ls GEMELAS KAGANIME, que fueron las primeras en comentar este fic.**

**Un saludo a tod s, sinceramente Lucy Soto.**


End file.
